My Version of Total Drama Island
by SugarLoaf12
Summary: Gaara gets invited to Total Drama Island! Lets see how different things turn out for our campers with him in the mix
1. Meeting The Campers

**Hey Guys this is my first fanfiction I'd love to hear your opinion on it. be it praise or criticism all is welcome as long as it is constructive.**

 **The reason I wrote this was because whenever I go looking for fanfiction they are never really what I am looking for, so I decided to write my own and see how I like it.**

 **To anyone who is wondering, Gaara will not have chakra he is just like everyone else on the island.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Obviously I own nothing but my imagination**

 **Hope you all enjoy the story!**

pairings: Gwen/Gaara, Duncan/Courtney, Bridgette/Geoff, Lindsay/Tyler, Owen/Izzy

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meeting the Campers**

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa; somewhere in Muskoka Ontario." "I'm your host Chris Mclean" he said as he stepped over to the camera in front of him. "Dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television; right now!"

"Here's the deal, 23 Campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp" He said as he crossed the T shaped docks. "They'll compete in challenges against each other, and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers"

"Every 3 days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team member's walk down the dock of shame" he motioned to where he was standing. "Take a ride on the loser boat and leave Total Drama Island for good"

"The one left standing at the end will win cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune that, let's face it, they will probably blow in a week" he said as he held up a small treasure chest full of gold and gems.

"Every moment will be captured by one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp" Chris added as they displayed a few before going back to him.

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now on Total. Drama. Island" Chris said as the camera zoomed out. The cameraman signaled the 'theme song' was playing just as a boat pulled into the docks.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Alright it's time to meet our first 11 campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort; so if they seem a little Pissed that's probably why"

The first camper to show up was a small brunette girl with her hair in a high ponytail. She wore glasses and braces; she wore pink pants, a teal top with a green vest that had numerous buttons on it.

"Beth, what's up?" She runs straight into the man catching unexpectedly in a hug. "It's so great to meet you! Wow you're much shorter in real life" She points out clearly unaware of her own height. "Uh...thanks"

The next contestant was a tall man with dark skin and a muscular build. He wore a green t-shirt with a white shirt under it and grey cargo shorts with a white beanie.

"DJ" Chris waves to the man "Yo, Chris Mclean how's it going?" The large man asks as the two of them high five each other.

"Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at? "Yo dog, this is it Camp Wawanakwa" Chris answers completely ignoring his question.

"Hmm, looked a lot different on the application form" DJ walks over to stand by Beth at the other end of the dock.

The third contestant was a thin man about a head over Chris's height, with red hair that went in every direction, Teal eyes with what looked like eyeliner surrounding them, and a tattoo of a red kanji symbol on the left side of his forehead. He wore a black shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black pants with black boots.

"Gaara, what's up man?" Without saying a word he looked around expressionlessly at the camp around him completely disinterested

"There is no way I am staying here for 8 weeks" he stated as he walked past Chris to the other side of the docks.

"Well your contract says otherwise" he said while holding one up to show. Gaara just blankly stared at Chris clearly not impressed.

"Ok then moving on" Chris says while waiting expectantly for the next contestant.

 _There is no way in hell I am staying here for 8 weeks of my life no amount of money is worth dealing with this guy for the whole summer_

The boat dropped off its next camper. She had teal and black hair with black eyes, matching teal lipstick, and pale skin. Her outfit consisted of a top that looked like a corset with blue short sleeves and green longer sleeves showing off her C cup chest with its low cut and her midriff due to its short length. She also wore a black and teal skirt that was rather short with black tights and black knee high boots.

"Hey Gwen" She looked like she wanted to leave already "You mean we're staying here?"

"No! Of course not."

"Oh thank god"

"You're staying here, my crib is an airstream with A.C. that-a-way" Chris pointed in the other direction with a smirk on his face causing Gwen to glare at him.

"I did not sign up for this" Gwen stated while pointing to herself "Actually you did" Chris holds up a copy of the contract while Gwen eyes it. She proceeds to grab the contract and rip it into shreds before smiling to herself.

"The great thing about lawyers is, they make lots of copies" he holds up another copy for Gwen to see.

"I am not staying here" Gwen grabs her bags to leave. "Cool, I hope you can swim though because your ride just left" the boat accelerates away while honking tauntingly.

"Jerk" Gwen moves to stand by the others and takes a good look at them, she decides to stand by Gaara thinking he looks as annoyed to be here as her

"Hey, my name is Gwen" she says extending her hand out to him "Gaara" he says accepting her offer

"Nice to meet you Gaara" She says with a slight smile "you as annoyed about this as I am?" He nods his head then says "Not so much anymore"

Gwen opened her mouth to ask why but was interrupted by the next camper coming onto the dock

 _Thank god not everyone here is going to be a pain to live with, he's kind of cute too_ , she blushes slightly at the thought but quickly regains her composure

 _She is beautiful, maybe getting kicked off the first day isn't a great idea I'd miss out on seeing her_ , Gaara lets a small smile play at his lips before quickly letting it fall at the sight of the new camper who looked as if he was enjoying himself a little too much.

Next was a tall man with Blonde hair, his bangs being barely visible from under his cowboy hat. He wore an opened pink flannel shirt showing off his muscles and abs, blue shorts and sandals as he made his way to Chris.

"Chris Mclean! Sup man? It's an honor to meet you man!" they bump fist "The Geoffster, welcome to the island man" "Thanks man"

Gwen rolls her eyes "They say man one more time, I'm gonna puke" Gaara nods in agreement

"Everybody this is Lindsay" Chris motions to the girl in front of him.

She was a rather tall blonde haired blue eyed girl, her hair kept back with a blue bandana on her head. She wore a red tube top under a brown tank top, both of which did little to cover her chest and showed off a generous amount of cleavage, with a small orange skirt with cowgirl boots to top it off.

"Not too shabby" Chris says quietly to the camera.

"Hiiiiiii" she greeted in a sing song voice, "Hey you look so familiar" she says pointing to Chris "I'm Chris Mclean" he says proudly, she looks at him confused.

"The host" still nothing, "Of the show" "Oh that's where I know you from" "Uh…ya"

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed is she" Gaara says quietly causing Gwen to struggle to suppress her giggling.

Next off the boat was a girl whose aura alone practically screamed 'angry'. She had long straight black hair and grey eyes, which became visible once she took off her sunglasses. If looks could kill they would all be dead. She wore a dull maroon halter tube top, and incredibly short beige sorts that showed off her legs. She also had wedges on.

"Heather" Chris says clearly amused by her annoyance Beth runs up to greet her

"Hi! Looks like we are your new friends for the next 8 weeks" her braces spraying spit with every word she says while Heather recoils in clear disgust, Beth doesn't seem to notice

Gwen rolls her eyes "I can already tell me and her are going to be great friends" She states sarcastically, invoking a small chuckle from Gaara.

Lindsay jumps in "I know right! She looks so nice" Gaara and Gwen face palm from annoyance.

They become distracted by the metal music playing from the boat as the next camper arrives. He had incredibly short black hair with a green Mohawk and a small black goatee. He had two piercings in each ear and one through his left eyebrow and one in the left side of his nose. He had a spiked collar around his neck, a black t-shirt with a skull on the front, white long sleeve undershirt, blue shorts and red converse shoes.

"Duncan dude" Chris says cheerfully "I don't like…surprises" Duncan says unhappy.

"Ya, your parole officer warned me about that man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to Juvie" Chris says a little too giddy.

Duncan scoffs "Okay then"

He walks to the other campers and winks at Heather "See you by the campfire gorgeous" "Drop dead you skeez" she retorts annoyed

"I am calling my parents you cannot make me stay here" as she angrily stomps by the other campers unaware of Chris pulling out the contract to the camera that CAN make her stay there.

The next camper was waterskiing behind the boat "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler" He had brown hair and eyes; he wore a red jumpsuit with matching shoes and head warmer. He gave a small wave before he lost balance and flung over the other campers into the luggage successfully splashing Heather in the process. "Ugh! My shoes!" Heather screams annoyed.

Chris yells over to him "Wicked wipeout man!" a thumbs up comes out from under the Luggage followed by Geoff and DJ exchanging one with each other while Gwen clearly is not impressed.

Chris tries to contain his laughter at Heathers misfortune but is interrupted by a deep sigh to his right. The sigh came from a lanky boy with shaggy brown hair and peach fuzz goatee on his chin. He wore glasses, a blue t-shirt with a burger on the front, a salmon colored long sleeve shirt under it, murky green jeans, and a pair of sneakers while he held a keyboard piano under his arm.

"Welcome to camp Harold!" Chris says enthusiastically.

He looks around without saying a word Beth chirps in "what's he looking at?"

Harold finally says "So do you mean this show is at a yucky summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"

"You got it" Chris says eagerly waiting for his reaction

"Yes!" he says while holding his fist in front of himself "That is so much more favorable to my skills" Harold says excitedly. Chris shudders with disgust at the boy's reaction.

"Contestant #9 is Trent" Chris gestures at a boy with short black hair and green eyes. Wearing a tan shirt with a black handprint on the front, a camo long sleeve shirt underneath, black jeans, and tan sneakers. He was holding a guitar case in his right hand.

"Hey good to meet you man, saw you on that figure skating show nice work"

he says while bumping fist with Chris "Hey thanks man I knew I rocked that show!"

"So this is it?" Trent asks without gaining a response. "Alrighty then" he says bummed out, he moves to stand by Gwen and smiles arrogantly at her. She decided to move to the other side of Gaara.

 _No thanks not interested_

The next camper was a blonde girl, her hair up in a ponytail and her amber eyes taking in her surroundings with her orange and red surfboard in hand. She wore a blue hoodie, along with dull blue shorts and a pair of flip flops.

"Hey what's up?" she said, standing her board on its end while looking at the host

"Alright, our surfer chick; Bridgette is here" Chris says, happy to move on to the next contestant

Duncan scoffs yet again "Nice board" he says sarcastically "This aint Malibu honey"

"I thought we were going to be on a beach" she says while Chris jumps in saying "we are!" joyfully.

Bridgette sighs "Great"

Chris happily announces "Alright that makes-ow" Bridgette's board hits him in the head "darn it that hurts!" Bridgette completely ignores his distress.

"Hey guys" Bridgette greets "Hey" Geoff says back before moving to the other side of her "I'm Geoff" he says motioning to himself.

"What's up" she says swinging her board with her body as she turns to look at him causing Gaara, Trent, Harold, and Duncan to duck to avoid it. "Dang! Watch the board man!" Harold angrily proclaims.

Beth runs up to say "Hi! I'm Beth" She turns back around again causing the boys to duck again. "Hey" Bridgette greets.

Gaara severely annoyed at this point says "Why don't we all stop making her turn around so she doesn't hit someone with her board" _Idiots_ , he thought to himself.

"Okay we have all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show already?" Heather asks impatiently.

"Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning" Duncan chastises.

"Get bent" Heather retorts.

Next up was a short tan male with somewhat neat but shaggy brown hair with matching eye color. He wore a blue short sleeve button up shirt with a red vest over it and a white long sleeved shirt under everything, topping it off with dull grey shorts and darker grey sneakers.

"Our next camper" Chris strains out holding his head "Noah"

"You get my memo about my life threatening allergies?" Noah asks disinterested.

"I'm sure someone did" Chris nonchalantly retorts.

"Great, is THIS where we are staying?" he asked annoyed.

Duncan puts his fist in his opposite hand smiling "No it's your mother's house, and we are throwing a party"

"Nice piercings original, do them yourself?"Noah says sarcastically.

Duncan grabs Noah's lip holding a needle "Ya! You want one?"

"Ugh no thanks, can I have my lip back please? Clearly unimpressed by Duncan.

Duncan releases his lip "Thanks"

The next Camper was curvy with a full figure; she had dark skin, her hair pulled back in a ponytail with dark eyes and a beauty mark on her right cheek. Her outfit consisted of a tight beige top that had four oranges going across her chest and dull blue shorts, finishing it with a pair of sandals.

"What's up yall Leshawna is in the house" she yells as she rides the boat in.

"Yo, baby hey how you doing? How's it going? She asks while high fiving Chris on the way by.

"Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble, cuz I came to win."

"Oh what's up my brother? Give me some sugar baby." She high fives DJ.

Harold stares in awe at Leshawna. "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before"

She raises her eyebrow "excuse me?"

"You're real big, and loud."

"What did you say to me? Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet I'll show you big baby! She yells as she walks over to him threateningly.

Gaara, Bridgette and DJ all hold her back from beating Harold while Harold just does pathetic karate chops at her on one leg.

"Oh you want some of this? Well come on then!"

Chris interrupts "Alright campers Settle down"

The boat dropped off two campers this time. Wearing matching outfits and hairstyles, their hair was in pig tails and wore black and white stripped short tops and pink short shorts. The girl on the left was taller and thinner than the other with tan skin while the one on the right was chubbier and had lighter skin.

"Ladies! Sadie, Katie! Welcome to your new home for 8 weeks" Chris announced as he motioned towards the camp.

"Oh my gosh; Sadie look, It's a summer camp" Katie said to Sadie.

"Okay I always wanted to go to summer camp!" Sadie said before they both proceeded to squeal rush to meet the other campers, leaving Chris somewhat confused.

The boat dropped off the next camper. This contestant was a boy barely shorter than Chris. He wore a blue beanie over his shaggy brown hair, a dull green hoodie, blue jeans and dull green shoes. At first look he didn't look 'there'

"Ezekiel! What's up man?" Chris said causing Ezekiel to look up and point

"I think I see a bird" he said as Trent just chuckled lightly at him instead of his joke.

"Okay look dude. I know you don't get out much. Been homeschooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people. Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?" Chris says as he softly nudges him towards the others.

"Yes sir"

Gwen completely shocked by his lack of social skills says "that's just…wow" Gaara gives a low grunt in recognition.

The next boat arrived dropping off the next guy. The kid was also a bit scrawny with short brown hair, wearing a long sleeved white button up shirt under a cream colored t-shirt that had a blue and red line across the front of it with blue jeans and a pair of brown sneakers.

"Cody. The Cod-ster. The Code-meister" Chris says as he and Cody finger guns towards each other before high fiving.

"Dude, Psyched to be here man" Cody said as he walked over to the others.

"I see the ladies have already arrived" he added as he winked towards some of the girls only for them to look confused or roll their eyes at him.

Before he could say anything to Leshawna she held up her finger "Save it short stuff" she said before he nodded and walked away as the next boat arrived.

The next girl carried an aura of strength and power around her as she was toned with muscles. She had black hair pulled back into a ponytail, her amber eyes glaring forward, with a neutral expression. She also had a beauty mark above her lip on the left side. She wore a tight blue top and shorts and calf high socks with sneakers.

"Eva?" Chris said unsure as she kept walking past him.

"Nice. Glad you could make it" he added as she joined the others.

She ignored Cody's attempt at a high five before she dropped her bag on his foot causing some to wince and others to smirk.

"Ow, what's in there? Dumbbells?" he asked as he grabbed his foot hopping a bit.

"Yes"

Duncan looked at DJ and Gaara the other tough looking guys on the island. "She is all yours"

The Boat drove up with the next camper.

"Woohoo! Chris, what's happening? A man yelled as he stepped off the boat.

"This is awesome! Woohoo!" the man cheered as Chris smiled and pointed at him.

"Owen! Welcome!" Chris said before being picked up in a bear hug.

"Awesome to be here man! Yeah! Man, this is just so…" Owen said as he paused, unable to think of the word as Chris looked like he had trouble breathing.

"Awesome?" Gwen said with a smirk as Owen nodded.

"Yes, awesome! Woo! Are you going to be on my team? Owen asked Gwen rolled her eyes and wagged her finger around in a circle unenthusiastically.

"Oh I sure hope so" She said sarcastically before Owen let out a cheer.

"You about finished?" Chris asked as he was tired of being held by him, Owen set him back down.

"Sorry Dude, I'm just so psyched!" Owen cheered as another boat pulled up.

"Cool and here comes Courtney" Chris said before he helped her off from the boat.

"Thank you" she said as she stepped down. She had tanned skin with freckles across the bridge of her nose short brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a grey sweater with a white long sleeve button shirt with its sleeves rolled up with dull green pants and green wedges. She smiled as she approached the other campers

"Hi! You must be the other contestants it's really nice to meet you all" she said with a smile before Owen grabbed her hand to shake it.

"How's it going? I'm Owen!" Owen said as he excitedly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, O…wow" she said before she drifted off after looking behind her hearing another boat pull up only to be in shock at who it was.

The man was definitely good looking with blue eyes, short dark brown hair, chiseled features, and toned lean muscles. He wore a dark green shirt that basically clung to his chest with baggy gray jeans and sandals.

As he stepped off the boat Gaara rolled his eyes as he watched the effects the guy had on the other girls from the brick wall Eva to Heather. Even Owen was drooling at him weirdly enough. He noticed Gwen filing her nails disinterestedly. In fact she was the only girl not drooling. "What you're not getting mushy for Mr. Model?"

"He's good looking but he looks like he is only about looks. Seen enough of those back at school" Gwen said as Gaara nodded and turned back to the newcomer.

"This is Justin" Chris introduced before bumping fists. "Welcome to Total Drama Island" Justin nodded

"Thanks Chris, this is great" he said while looking around a bit.

"Just so you know, we picked you entirely on your looks" Chris said while Justin just shrugged his shoulders

"I can deal with that" Justin said before walking off to the others while the girls continued to drool over him.

"Hey everyone! Izzy!" Chris announced trying to snap the others out of their stupor as the next boat came in.

The girl had wavy orange hair and bright green eyes. Her outfit was rather odd as she wore a very tiny sleeveless green top with a keyhole triangle in the front. For pants she wore a two toned green sarong and a pair of green slippers for shoes.

"Hi Chris! Hi!" Izzy excitedly said as she ran up to the railing on the boat tripping off the boat and hitting her chin on the dock before falling into the water.

"Ooh, that was bad" Tyler chuckled as Gaara walked forward seeing he might be the only one going to help her.

"Speak for yourself Mr. Wipeout" Gaara said as he and Courtney went to grab Izzy out of the water.

"Thanks for helping" Courtney said as she was also annoyed no one else was helping her.

Gwen also came over to help worried she might actually be hurt.

Gaara and Courtney nodded to her and they all pulled her up and watched her shake the water off.

"That felt so…good!" Izzy giggled out "except for hitting my chin. This is a summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper-mache here? Are we having lunch soon? Izzy said seemingly in one breath.

Gwen and Gaara looked at each other before he said "she looks okay…ish" They all walked back to the side of the dock.

"First Things first! We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock" Chris said as everyone made their way down to the dock.

Everyone got in their poses as Gaara stood by with his arms crossed no emotion displayed on his face as Gwen leaned against him with a smile, Chris hoped onto the boat that Izzy came in on.

"Okay! One, two, three…everyone say 'Wawanakwa'!"

"Wawanakwa" everyone said before the dock broke underneath them causing all of them to fall in.

"Okay guys! Dry off, and meet me by the campfire in 10!" Chris said as everyone groaned.

"This is going to be a long summer" Gaara said as he helped Gwen onto the shore.

* * *

 **That's chapter one will be putting up chapter two soon as I can, hope you all enjoyed it so far and let me know if made an error anywhere you would like me to fix. These will probably all be long chapters so please be specific.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Teams and the first challenge

**Chapter two is up and ready to go so lets just get right to it**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing but my imagination**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Teams and the first challenge**

"This is camp Wawanakwa! your home for the next 8 weeks" Chris said as he motioned to the area behind him.

"The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?" Chris happily announced to the annoyed contestants.

Harold looks at Duncan who put his fist up as a warning not to bother him, then looks back to Chris to hear the rest.

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off, will win 100,000 dollars" Chris adds to the slight interest of everyone there.

Duncan speaks up "Excuse me! What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her." he states while pointing back to Heather, her face displaying how revolting she found the idea. "They're not co-ed are they?" she asks worriedly

Chris smirks at her before saying "No... girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other"

Lindsay raises her hand "excuse me Kyle, can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" she asks picturing the cabin perfectly in her head.

"Okay you are; but that's not really how it works here, and its CHRIS." he says annoyed at her getting his name wrong.

Katie interjects "I have to live with Sadie or I'll die" Sadie adds "And ill break out in hives, it's true!" both them voicing their dislike of the idea of them separating.

Gwen with her hand resting under her chin and on top of her leg says "This cannot be happening" not wishing to spend a lot of time with some of the other contestants.

Owen reaches over grabbing Tyler and Gwen and pulling them closer to him "c'mon guys it'll be fun! It'll be like a big sleep over!" Owen excitedly says to them

Tyler looks over at Duncan "At least you don't have to sleep next to him" Camera pans over to Duncan pushing his knuckles against a deer's head.

Chris grabs their attention again "Here's the deal we are going to split you into two teams, if I call your name out go stand over there" he points to the left of the campfire.

Gwen

Trent

Heather

Cody

Lindsay

Beth

Katie

Owen

Leshawna

Justin

Noah

Gaara

Chris reads off all the names "From this day on you will be officially known as... The Screaming Gophers!" Chris says as he tosses the green banner to Owen.

"Yay! I'm a Gopher! Wooo!" Owen yells full of excitement.

"Wait, what about Sadie?" Katie asks her expression one of distress.

"The rest of you over here" Chris motions to the right of the campfire.

Geoff

Bridgette

DJ

Tyler

Sadie

Izzy

Courtney

Ezekiel

Duncan

Eva

Harold

"Move move move move!" Chris yells at the new team after calling their names.

"But Katie is a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!" Sadie yells upset.

Courtney puts her hand on her shoulder and leads her to the rest of the team "Sadie is it? C'mon it'll be ok."

"This is so unfair! I miss you Katie!" Sadie yells while waving to her.

Katie waves back on the verge of tears "I'll miss you too!"

Chris tosses the red banner to Harold "You guys will officially known as... The Killer Bass."

"That's awesome, It's like...amazing" Harold says with a smile on his face.

"Alright campers you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition" Chris announces with a cockeyed smile on his face.

 **(Static)**

"You will also be able to share, your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want let the audience at home know what your really thinking. Chris adds with a wink. Or just get something off your chest."

 **(Static)**

Gwen pops up on the screen "Um...ok...so far this stinks" Gwen says annoyed at her situation.

 **(Static)**

The backside of Lindsay pops up on screen "I don't get it where is the camera guy?" Lindsay asks confused.

 **(Static)**

A duck applying lipstick pops up on the screen before he notices the camera

 **(Static)**

Gaara pops up on screen "this looks like it could be some fun, not looking forward to Heather though." Gaara says expressionless

 **(Static)**

Owen shows up on screen "Hey everyone check this out, I have something very important to say." Owen proceeds to fart then laugh

 **(Static)**

screen returns to Chris outside "Alright any questions?" Chris asks before quickly adding "Cool, lets go find your cabins."

Two cabins are shown both looking exactly the same. Brown roof with missing tiles, Grey brick walls, brown doors with two screen windows in each door. each with stairs leading up to the cabins.

"Alright Gophers your in the east cabin. Chris points to the one on the right. Bass your in the west." Chris points to the cabin on the left.

The inside of the cabin were identical, with brown wood flooring and brown wallpaper, a brown stool under the window with torn beige curtains. the was a circular carpet in the middle, beige with a orange ring in the center and a faded yellow in the center of the orange circle, with a maroon star effect to the center. and a coal stove on the left. Three bunk beds with brown blankets and a yellow pillow and white sheets.

"Bunk beds? Heather says confused. isn't this a little...summer camp?" she asks looking around

Gwen bumps Heather out of her way "That's the idea genius." Heather glares "ugh, shut it weird goth girl"

Cody follows Gwen to the bed she picked as hers. "You're so smart, I feel that" Cody says while placing his hand over his chest. Gwen drops her luggage. "shouldn't you be on the boys side?" She says giving him a suspicious look. Cody just smiles at her.

Leshawna opens the door just in time to see Cody fly through the doorway and into the grass, successfully getting a mouthful landing two feet in front of Gaara and Trent

Gaara helps him up "I wouldn't try the womanizer garbage you have been spewing since you got here if you actually want anyone here to like you."

Chris walks into view as they leave for their side of the cabin, Lindsay chirps in "Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron." Gwen passes her on the way out of the cabin.

Chris smirks "There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way." Lindsay looks at it confused "Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic" Chris sighs "Not communion, CommuNAL" he says putting emphasis on the end.

Gwen sits on the step in front of her "It means we shower together, idiot" Lindsay looks on the verge of tears before yelling "Awwww c'mon, no"

Own, Trent, and Noah look out to see why she's yelling.

"I'm glad we are in our cabins with just guys, you know what I mean? haha." Trent and Noah just stare at Owen with knowing looks and walk back into the cabin "I mean, no! I didn't mean it like that I looove chicks. Haha, I just don't want to sleep near them. Augh I mean..." Owen runs in after them.

"Excuse me Chris" Geoff calls out. "Are there any chaperons at this facility?" Geoff ask while eyeing Bridgette. Chris cheekily responds "You're all 16 years old, as old as a counselor in training at any regular summer camp. So other than myself you'll be unsupervised. he says gesturing to himself. You got a half hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge, starting now." Chris says pointing at them while looking at his watch "Niiiice" Geoff quietly cheers to himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Everyone looks in on Lindsay in the cabin. "Ooooo man that white girl can scream" Leshawna says.

Lindsay is standing on the stool by the window with one leg looking at a cockroach "What is it? Kill it! Kill it!" DJ sees the roach move around screams, then jumps onto the nearest bed, which happens to be Gwen's "That was my bed" She says annoyed that her bed is now broken, as Gaara enters the cabin smashes the bug and begins to walk outside. He stops for a moment eyeing Gwen's bed then walks out. He walks into Duncan on the way out who is holding an axe. "Its been taking care of. An Axe really?" Duncan just shrugs in response. "You mind helping me for a second Duncan?" Gaara asks, "Depends what it is" Duncan replies

Gwen looks at her bed and sighs and moves to grab her stuff and unpack when she sees Gaara and Duncan moving a bed into the cabin and start to move her bed to the boys side "what are you two doing?" Gwen asks "Switching beds since yours is broken." comes Gaara's strained reply

"Awe... That's so sweet of you" Lindsay says, Tyler becoming jealous says " I could do that too you know if you want" Lindsay looks at him with dreamy eyes before Duncan says to Gaara "They always go for the jocks". Gaara nods in agreement. Gwen blushes seeing Gaara help her even though they barely know each other.

 _Does he like me? No what am I saying of course he doesn't he is just being nice like he was to Izzy on the docks_

(At the lodge)

"I SERVE IT THREE TIMES A DAY! AND YOU WILL EAT IT THREE TIMES A DAY! GRAB YOUR TRAY, GET YOUR FOOD, AND SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN NOW!" yells a tall muscular bald man with dark skin black eyes and a mustache over his lip and a small goatee. He ha s his front tooth missing as well. he wars a faded beige long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a white apron on top of it, with a chef's hat on his head. he's got dark green pants and black shoes to finish his outfit.

Beth puts her hand to her face nervously "excuse me, will we be getting all the major food groups?" Harold chirps in "Ya, because I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." "You'll get a lot of shut the heck up!"

Owen laughs "have a cow" Owen says to Noah "What was that!" Chef yells to them causing them to look nervous. "Come closer fat boy! I didn't hear you!" Owen picks up his tray "Um...I didn't say anything really important" Owen meekly responds "I'm sure you didn't. he then looks at Noah. you scrawny kid! give me your plate" he gives him extra meat on his bun which then proceeds to reattach itself to the spoon until chef shakes it off onto the bun.

Leshawna and Eva came up next, "Hey what's up girl? Eva glares at her before grabbing her tray and leaving. Oh its gonna be like that is it?" Leshawna says with a sassy sway of her hips "Next"! Chef yells.

Lindsay, Gaara, and Gwen came up next, "excuse me, my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flower, or like dairy." Chef stares at her as a fly moves in his line of sight before he catches it with his right hand. Gwen looks to Lindsay "I don't think that's going to be a problem" she says while looking at the food on her plate, which twitched just then. "Cool" Lindsay says smiling before walking off with her tray. "Gwen looks back at Chef before saying "Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day. But I think mine just moved. Chef stares hard at Gwen before raising a wooden mallet and hitting her food covering the three of them in the disgusting food. Right ok then." Gwen says with a fake smile on her face as she walks away from the counter.

"Thank you for the food, do you mind if I have a few napkins?" Gaara politely asks with no expression as usual. Chef slightly smiles at him before grabbing some clean rags from behind the counter and handing them to him" "Thanks again" Gaara says as he walks over to sit by Gwen. Gaara hands her one rag as he starts wiping himself off with another. "Thanks" She says curtly. "Don't mention it".

 _c'mon you could say something to her cant you? ugh what is wrong with me its not like she's gonna like me anyway._

"your hair looks nice" Gaara says so low he was sure she would hear him.

 _Did he just compliment me on my hair? most people think its weird_

She manages to suppress her surprise "Uh...thanks you too"

 _You too? are you kidding me!? what was I thinking_

 _did she just say you too?_

"You think my hair looks nice?" Gaara asks

 _Crap crap crap crap what do I say? should I ask why he dyed it?_

"Ya I think it looks good on you, why did you decide to dye it red?"

Gaara raises an eyebrow at her " My hair isn't dyed."

"You mean you were born with red hair" she says with a sarcastic tone and a smirk on her face.

"Yes"

"..."

"oh you're serious?" Gwen asked

"Yes"

"Sorry, didn't know people were born with red hair" she said looking apologetic

 _Idiot! why did you ask about the hair_

"Never seen anyone but me with it so that's not weird to think I suppose"

Chris walks into the lodge just then "Welcome to the main lodge"

Geoff puts his arm up "Yo my man, can we order a pizza?"

Just then a cleaver fly's past him and wedges itself into the wall by Chris " Woah! It's cool G, Brown slop is cool." He laughs nervously "right guys?" the others all nod in agreement as to not anger him further.

Chris turns to leave saying "Your next challenge begins in one hour." Chris leaves the building.

"what do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked DJ worriedly.

"It's our first challenge, How hard can it be?" DJ says with a cocky grin and a shrug of his shoulders

 _Famous last words_ Gaara thinks to himself

Camera pans to the Cliffside with all the campers standing at the edge of a 1,000ft cliff over the water in their swim suits. Camera pans outward drastically to show full cliff height.

"Oh Sh-bleep" DJ says looking down

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter two for you hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. The insane cliff dive and the Awakeathon

**Hey guys chapter 3 is here. I'm going to be trying to stick to the show as much as possible while adding my own tid-bits here and there.**

 **anyway here it is**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination**

 _Thoughts_

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The insane cliff dive and the Awakeathon**

"Okay your first challenge is threefold; your first task is to jump off this 1,000ft high cliff into the lake." Chris says smiling all the while.

"Piece of cake" Bridgette says eagerly.

"If you look down you will see two target areas, the wider area represents the part of the lake we have stocked with Psychotic. Chris stops to contain his laughter. Man-eating sharks." Camera pans down to the three sharks circling the lake. "Inside that area is a safe zone, that's your target area; which we are pretty sure is shark free."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna says unnerved.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually…survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below; inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight, the losers will be sending someone home." Chris announces to the others

"Let's see… Killer bass, you're up first" Chris says expectantly.

"Oh wow, so who wants to go first?" Bridgette asks nervously looking over the cliff.

The other members of her team just stare at her until Eva speaks up "so who is up?" she asks the others, Duncan smirks "Ladies first."

"Fine I'll go, it's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks." Bridgette says as she dives into the safe zone.

Tyler gets excited over her success "She did it! Ya! Ya! I'm Next! He says getting a running start. Kalibunga! Woohoo!" he screams while falling towards the lake, until he landed on the buoy outlining the safe zone. "AUGH" he yells in pain as he slides off the buoy into the water.

Geoff, Eva, and Duncan jumped off next all landing in the safe zone.

DJ stared down at the water before saying "uh-uh no way man, I'm not jumping." DJ announces to Chris. "Scared of heights?" Chris asked

"Ya." DJ admitted "ever since I was a kid" "That's okay big guy, Chris says to the surprise many of the other campers.

Chris walked up to him "unfortunately that also makes you a chicken, so you have to wear this for the rest of the day." Chris states while putting a yellow chicken hat on DJ's head.

"Aw man for real?" DJ asked as Chris imitated a chicken "That means the chicken path down is that-a-way." Chris pointed behind him to an escalator.

"That sounds more like what I was expecting" Gwen says to Gaara. "Agreed."

"Next!" Chris yelled as Ezekiel jumped also landing in the safe zone.

Harold jumped into the safe zone as well but landed on his own not so 'safe zone' "AUUUUUUUGH" Harold yelled while reaching between his legs, and sinking into the water.

"Oh hate to see that happen" Chris says completely uncaring with a smirk on his face

Gaara scoffed "I doubt that." he whispered to Gwen who smirked back at him.

"Excuse me Chris I have a medical condition" Courtney says annoyed "What condition?" Chris asks curiously "A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs" She replies.

Chris smirks in response "You can chicken out if you want but, it might end up costing your team the win, and then they'll hate you."

"It's a calculated risk, I've seen the other team and I don't think 9 of them will jump." She arrogantly states

Chris put the hat on Courtney too. "Here is your hat. Now let's tally up the scores, that's 8 jumpers and 2 chickens. We are missing one!" Chris says annoyed.

Sadie and Katie start having their mushy moment together.

"Did you hear what Courtney just said?" Gwen asked Gaara.

"About 9 of our team not jumping?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, want to prove her wrong?" Gwen asked smirking

Gaara smirked as well "I was already planning on jumping." He responded

Izzy's hand came up "I'll switch places with her." She announces.

Chris looked very annoyed "Alright fine, you're both on the Killer Bass now. Izzy you are on the Screaming Gophers."

Izzy shrugged while the other too cheered and jumped into the safe zone together.

"Ok so that's 9 jumpers and 2 chickens, Gophers; if you can beat that I'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on." Chris stated

Trent smiled "Nice, okay guys who's up first?" Trent asked the team. Gaara stepped forward to volunteer "I'll go"

Heather crossed her arms "I'm sorry, there is no way I'm doing this." She defiantly stated.

"Why" asked Gwen glaring at Heather. "Uh hello, national TV. I'll get my hair wet." She said as if it was obvious.

"You're kidding right" asked Gwen.

"If she's not doing it I'm not doing it" Lindsay said cheerfully.

"Oh you're doing it!" Leshawna demanded. "Says who?" Heather angrily retorted

"Says me, I'm not losing this challenge because you got your hair did you spoiled little daddy's girl."

As they argued no one noticed Gaara walk up behind Heather

"Well at least I'm popular." Heather added with a arrogant smile

"You are jumping!" Leshawna yelled back. "Make me!" Heather yelled angrily

Gaara picked Heather up "Gladly" He said as he walked over to the edge and tossed Heather down into the safe zone.

"Gaara you are so dead!" she yelled at him, he showed no sign of hearing her as he turned around and walked back to Gwen.

"Hey he threw you into the safe zone didn't he? Now I just hope I can hit it too." Leshawna says as she jumps into the safe zone by Heather.

"See you on the shore." Gaara said to Gwen as he made a running start to dive into the safe zone.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest." Lindsay says in distress.

"Hahaha, No" Chris answers.

Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, and Izzy all jumped into the safe zone, while Justin missed the safe zone.

The other campers all tried to get his attention to swim to the boat but he seemed unaware, the sharks were coming up to Justin until they saw him. They seemed to get hearts in their eyes and carried him to shore on their backs.

 _Even the animals here are crazy_ Gwen and Gaara though simultaneously.

"Hey Gaara your eyeliner isn't washed off, how did you do that?" Gwen asked curiously

"It's not eyeliner." He said leaving no room for argument.

"Okay then" Gwen replied. _What are those rings around his eyes if they aren't eyeliner?_

Beth couldn't jump in the end and got a chicken hat

Trent jumped off after landing in the safe zone.

Owen was the only one left to jump and since Justin missed the safe zone the Gophers needed this point to win.

"If he jumps this, He's gonna die" Gwen said to Gaara

"Looks can be deceiving Gwen" Gaara said having faith in his team member.

Owen jumped into the safe zone creating a massive wave of water crashing into everyone on the shore, even placing a shark in a tree.

"The winners! The Screaming Gophers!"

The Gophers were pulling their crates back to camp.

While Gaara was pulling one cart he noticed Gwen trudging behind him.

 _She must be tired from all the walking we've done today_

"Hey Gwen why don't you take a rest in my cart." Gaara offered.

"Really?" Gwen asked surprised. "Thanks, my legs are pretty tired."

 _He really isn't helping this crush I have on him_

They all finally got back to the camp and started building their hot tubs.

While Gaara was working out the parts on the instructions Heather walked over to him.

"I Just wanted to say thank you for pushing me off the cliff today I really needed a push." Heather said

"Uh you're welcome?" Gaara replied confused

"Truce?" Heather asked, Gaara shrugged "Sure, for now anyway."

"Did you mean all that stuff you said to Gary back there?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"Gaara. Ugh no he's going down." Heather sinisterly replied. "Oh, Then why were you being nice to him if you hate him?"

"Haven't you seen one of these shows before?" Heather asked "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"Oh" Lindsay replied. "I'm your friend right?" Lindsay asked innocently

"Oh ya, for now." Heather answered.

The hot tubs were done being built time for Chris to judge them.

Chris looked closely at the Gophers hot tub before judging "This…is an awesome hot tub!"

He moved onto the Bass hot tub, which fell apart when he poked it.

"Well I think we have a winner here, The Screaming Gophers!"

The team cheered. "Gophers, you are safe from elimination, and you get to rock this hot tub for the whole summer. Bonus!" Chris yelled to the team. "Killer Bass what can I say? It stinks to be you right now; I'll see your sorry buts at the bonfire tonight.

They all sat in the lodge eating while the Killer Bass are talking about who to kick off.

"So who do you think they're gonna kick off?" Gwen asked Gaara.

"Courtney she didn't jump today." Gaara replied.

"DJ didn't jump either, why not him? Gwen asked.

"The walking Pile driver? Gaara asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Your right probably Court-"Gwen said before she was interrupted by Eva yelling.

"Enlighten us!" She yelled at Ezekiel while slamming her fist down onto the table.

"Because guys are stronger and better at sports than girls." Ezekiel said as if it were obvious.

Gaara chuckled briefly "Scratch that, Ezekiel is getting thrown off." Gaara said, Gwen giggled and nodded in agreement.

Geoff butt in "hey relax at least he didn't say boys are smarter than girls right?" He pointed out "But they are." Ezekiel said confused.

At the bonfire the 11 members of the Killer Bass sat waiting to get their marshmallow and stay on for the next challenge or getting on the boat to never return.

Chris called out the names of the ones who were staying

Geoff

Tyler

Katie

Bridgette

DJ

Harold

Sadie

Duncan

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Chris made a very dramatic scene pointing his finger between Ezekiel and Courtney before finally saying.

Courtney

Ezekiel walked down the dock of shame leaving the island for good.

 **(Static)**

Gwen shows up on screen "Yep, this camp pretty much still stinks; but now that I'm here I guess I might as well try to win."

 **(Static)**

The Gophers are enjoying their hot tub while Cody prepares a toast "To the Screaming Gophers!" he yells, the others in the tub cheer with him; Leshawna, Owen, and Noah all start dancing in front of the tub chanting "Go Gophers!" while Gaara and Gwen are leaning on the sides of the tub chatting quietly with each other.

The next morning Chris is outside the cabins pressing a blow horn into a bullhorn.

Leshawna smacks her head against the top bunk "Ow, its 7 in the morning! Do I look like a farmer to you?" she asks sticking her head out the window.

everyone gathered outside. "your next challenge begins in exactly 1 minute" he says looking at his watch.

"Excuse me, I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast" Owen said confused

"Oh you'll get breakfast Owen, right after you finish your 20km lap around the lake!" Chris yelled while pointing to the west.

"Oh So you're funny now!? You know what I think would be funny?" Eva yells loudly while walking over to Chris with her fist pulled back.

Duncan and Geoff held her back while Courtney jumped in "Eva! Try to control your temper!" she said annoyed

"You're enjoying this aren't you!?" Eva yelled at Chris. "a little" he admits "you only have 30 seconds!"

 **(Static)**

Courtney comes on screen "That girl Eva has got to get a handle on her temper, she's only been here one day and she's already thrown her suitcase out the window, and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors." She lists off

 **(Static)**

"Okay runners on your mark...get set...go!"

Gaara and Gwen are running alongside each other

"So (pant) what are the rings (pant) under your eyes?" Gwen asks through breathes

Gaara slows down to give her a break "They're a result of my insomnia" he answered quickly

"Well (pant) that must suck (pant)"

"You have no idea"

Gaara and Gwen made it back to the lodge before Geoff and Duncan surprisingly

"guess we better wait here then" she said while sitting at a table as far away from Eva as she could get.

The others finally made it back.

Harold being the last one back, angered Courtney "What took you so long? We just lost the challenge!"

Harold held his chest gasping for breath "I think I'm having heart palpitations"

Gwen perked up at this "Wait, if they lost; that means we won the challenge!"

The Gophers cheered while Gaara just shook his head "After that last one I doubt it was something this simple" Gaara said tiredly.

"right you are, that wasn't the challenge" Chris said excitedly.

"What did he just say?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

Chris walks over to a purple curtain and held his hand up "Who's hungry?" Chris asked, showing the full buffet table behind him.

 **(Static)**

Gwen shows up on screen "After a whole week of brown sludge I almost cried when I saw that buffet"

 **(Static)**

Gaara is on screen "That was the second most beautiful thing in that room today"

 **(Static)**

"There was turkey, and baked beans with maple syrup" Owen said excitedly "can I have a minute?" he said while crying slightly.

 **(Static)**

Chris jumps up onto the now empty table with his bullhorn and said "who is ready for the second part of the challenge?"

Owen looked like a dog that had his favorite toy taken away "I though eating was the second part" Owen loudly proclaimed.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asks exasperated.

"Ugh weird goth girl is right, haven't we done enough?" asked Heather completely unaware of the two death glares she was receiving from Gwen and Gaara.

"Um let me think about that...No" Chris answered

"Its time for the Awakeathon! don't worry this will be easy the last team who hasn't fallen asleep wins the challenge" Chris yelled to the campers

"So what your saying is the 20k run and the turkey eating frenzy were all part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asks.

"That's right Gwen!" Chris answers into the bullhorn.

"Man he is good" Gwen admits.

"So how long do you think it's gonna take until everyone's out cold?" Gaara asks

"About an hour give or take" She responds. Owen walks buy half asleep already "Maybe less" she corrects.

"stay awake for 12 hours? I could do that in my sleep! Woohoo!" Owen yells before collapsing to the ground.

 **(Static)**

"The Awakeathon was definitely the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life" Gwen says to the camera.

 **(** **Static)**

"Easiest...challenge...ever" Gaara states

 **(Static)**

"This must be a great challenge for you" Gwen said to Gaara.

"Yes because I love watching people fall asleep while I can't" he responds sarcastically.

"Could be worse" she chided.

"How?" Gaara asked confused.

"You could be stuck here without me to talk to" She said playfully with a smile and a small blush on her cheeks.

Gaara smiled back

"Lindsay, Beth, can I talk to you in private for a sec?" Heather asks.

Gaara watches them walk away before Trent passes out in front of him causing him and Gwen to move away.

12 hours later Gaara and Gwen lay on their backs.

"You still awake Gwen?"

"Ya, it's weird but I think I am so tired that I'm not tired anymore, does that make sense?" she asked

"I have absolutely no idea"

"He's like a statue, he hasn't moved in over 50 hours" Gwen said looking at Justin who stood with he hands on his sides smiling.

Gwen moved her hands in front of him and called his name but got no reaction "Amazing, look at the concentration" she says, Gaara looks at him before saying "he's asleep" and turning to sit down on a wood stump.

Gwen gives him a look before poking Justin, Justin then opened his eyes to show his eyes were panted

I told chef I didn't want it to come to this but darn it these campers are tough, I tried fairytales and the nutcracker on repeat. looks like I'm going to have to step up my game"

Gwen and Gaara looked at each other before looking back at Chris, "Bring it on" The both say in unison.

"The history of Canada, a pop up book chapter 1" Chris read monotonously.

87 hours

Gaara, Gwen, and Duncan are the only ones left

"alright time for a bathroom break" Chris announced

"I've held it this long sweetheart I can do this all day" Duncan said proudly.

"Yeah but can you last another 10 chapters?" Gwen chastised him.

Duncan went to the bathroom with the camera man to make sure he didn't fall asleep

a note gets handed to Chris, who looks it over before saying "and we have news, it looks like Duncan has taken a dive on the can; which means the official winners of the Awakeathon are... Gwen and Gaara!" Chris announces as Gwen passes out causing Gaara to catch her before she connected with the ground.

Gaara carries Gwen over to the cabin and Places her in her own bed. he smiled down at her before he left the cabin. he noticed Heather giving Eva her MP3 Player back.

 _Heather stole that to begin with, she is trying to pit them against each other_ Gaara thought as he walked to his bed plopped down and decided to rest a bit.

At the Bonfire

"The first Marshmallow goes to..."

Duncan

Bridgette

Courtney

Katie

Sadie

Tyler

DJ

Geoff

"campers this is the final marshmallow of the evening"

Harold

"Nice really nice" Eva said angrily.

The killer Bass walked over to the bonfire and held the marshmallows over it "To The Killer Bass, and to not ending up here again" Courtney Said happily

* * *

 **There is chapter 3 next chapter is coming soon.**


	4. The dodgeball challenge

**Chapter 4 thank you to all 5 of my followers out there!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Dodgeball challenge**

All the campers are currently at the lodge eating breakfast with the exception of Harold and Gwen who aren't present. Chris enters the lodge, looks around a bit before smirking and approaching Duncan who has head down on the table and deep bags under his eyes.

"Duncan!" he yells loudly much to Duncan's annoyance, he picks his head up and glares hard at Chris. "You look like death dude." Chris says in a cheery tone.

"Stick it" Duncan says exhausted before putting his head back on the table.

Courtney looked over to Chris "Harold snored ALL night" she said exasperated.

"Wow" Chris said in between laughs "Four nights with no sleep? How much are you hurting dude?" Chris asks trying to get a reaction from Duncan

Duncan picks his head up and with an angry glare on his face yells "Want to find out!" directly at Chris. Chris's hands come up in a defensive way "No, no, it's cool, its cool."

The other members of Duncan's team all hid slight under the table to avoid his wrath.

The door to the lodge opened as Harold entered seemingly unaware of the penciled on mustache on his face.

The other campers just laughed at him uncontrollably as Harold approached his own team. He sat down at the table with his team as they struggled to control their laughter.

"Okay, what? Harold asks annoyed. Geoff was the first to stop laughing, "Dude someone messed with your face" He said handing him a spoon to see his reflection.

"Nice stache" Harold said while the others gave him a weird look before being interrupted by Chris. "Hey Everyone! It's Gwen!" Chris yells before clapping for Gwen while she trudged into the lodge at a very slow pace.

"Woohoo" The Gophers cheered while she entered and took her place at the table, Lindsay looked over to Justin and Gaara before asking "Why are we clapping?"

Gaara just rolled his eyes and paid her no mined while Justin shrugged.

Gwen sat down next to Gaara before saying "I am so tired, I can't even feel my face" she barely managed out before her head hit the table.

Courtney quietly said to her team. "We are so stinking right now, Eva may have been a psycho, but at least she was an athletic psycho."

"too late to complain now we already voted her off" DJ piped up.

"Heather turned to Beth, and Lindsay before demanding "Let's go over the rules one more time, #1 I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules." she said while pointing to herself.

 _So that's what Heather wanted to talk to them about, she's trying to keep two people she knows she can beat on as long as possible before dumping them so she can win_ Gaara thought before smirking to himself. _we will see how well that plays out for you Heather_

"#2?" she asked Beth and Lindsay. Lindsay put her hand up quickly "Breaking the rules can result in being kicked out of the alliance?" Lindsay asked. "Good" Heather said

"#3 I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits" Heather said gesturing to herself.

Lindsay and Beth looked at each other before Lindsay said " I don't know about that last rule" unsure of herself.

"That's cool, I can change it" Heather said a little too nicely. "I can also pick someone else to take to the final three with me" she said threateningly.

Lindsay and Beth quickly shook their heads "Good" Heather said "want to have some fun" she asked getting nods in response

Heather stood up from the table.

 _So she picked the girl with no self esteem and the girl with no brains to take to the final 3? she's smart I'll give her that but there is no way I'm letting that stuck up daddy's girl win instead of someone who worked hard for it_ Gaara thought before formulating a plan on what to do about Heather.

Heather shouts at the other team "Hey fish heads! way to kick out your strongest player! why don't you just give up now?" she asked condescendingly, She stepped aside as food flung past her and hit Gwen square in the face.

"Missed me!" Heather yelled back. Gaara glared hard at Heather while he helped Gwen wipe herself off.

"Thanks" She said tiredly, Gaara simply nodded also exhausted from the Awakeathon.

Chris entered the lodge clapping his hands together "Listen up campers! your next challenge starts in ten minutes! Be prepared to bring it!" he announced closing his fist in front of his face.

At the dodgeball court

The teams stood at their respective sides of the court as Duncan walked over to the bench and slumped onto it "Wake me up and it'll be the last thing you do!" he yelled threateningly while pointing to his team before putting his head down again.

"This is all your fault you know! you and your snoring face!" she yelled at Harold

Harold held up his finger "It's called a medical condition. Gosh!" he yelled in her face.

Chef blows a whistle to grab their attention.

Chris motions to the balls behind him "Todays challenge is a classic game of dodgeball! The first rule of dodgeball is-" Chris announced before Noah interrupted

"Do not talk about dodge ball?" He asked sarcastically. Owen laughed in response

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball" He said as he threw the ball straight at Courtney. "Oof!" she puffed out as the ball hit her square in the gut.

"You're out" Chris continued, "You cant do that!" Courtney yelled while throwing the ball back at him.

Chris catches the ball "If you catch the ball The thrower is out and the catcher can bring in a team mate from the bench" Chris continued.

"Throwing Balls, gee another mentally challenging test" Noah droned on sarcastically.

"I know right" Lindsay said looking at him very sincerely.

Noah and Owen exchanged glances. Chris tosses the ball to Geoff "Geoff try to hit me"

Chris picks up another ball "If someone throw a ball at you, you may deflect the ball with another ball! But if it knocks the ball out of your hands you are out"

Lindsay looked confused "So what do I do if someone throws a ball at me again?" she asked as Geoff threw the ball at Chris

"You dodge!" Chris yelled defecting the ball with his own hitting Lindsay in the face knocking her over.

"Ooooo... You were supposed to dodge!" Chris says

"Ok well that settles the rules, Gophers since you still have 12 members on your team while the Bass only have 9 you will have to sit 2 people out each game"

They looked at each other before all nodding in agreement "Gwen" they all said in unison, She smiled "Thank God" She said while moving to the benches.

"So who else wants to sit out?" Gaara asks " Causing Noah to volunteer "all right I'll volunteer" he said as knowingly.

"Now lets see all you keeners get on out there and dodge" Noah yelled while pointing finger guns at his team.

5 team members stood at each end of the court

"c'mon fishes, if you don't do your best winning three times in a row just won't be as satisfying." She taunted.

Tyler looked mad "Oh you're going down! we are gonna bring the dinner to the table! and then we're gonna eat it!" he said doing finger guns at the other team.

His team rolled their eyes and face palmed out of his stupidity.

Cody threw a ball at Tyler which he dodged then threw back at him. But he missed so horribly he smacked Sadie right in the face while she was on the bench.

"That'll smear the makeup" Chris said smirking.

"Nice job" Courtney said handing him another ball "Now lets see if you can hit someone on their team!" She yelled throwing her hands up into the air.

"Time to unleash my awesome skills" Harold said, Leshawna walked up opposite him. "Well bring it string bean! Lets see what you Got!" she taunted.

Harold balanced the ball on his knee while standing almost like a crane before grabbing his ball and slamming it into the ground, causing it to bounce 3 times before rolling to Leshawna. She picked up the ball and smirked at him.

Harold ran while screaming like a girl, Literally; before getting hit in the back and hitting the back wall face first.

"That's how we roll" Leshawna yelled

Gwen got called onto the court when Lindsay got hit out by Courtney.

She walked towards the court as Owen Through a ball at DJ who dodged then threw one back.

Owen ducked causing the ball to hit Gwen when she walked behind him.

"oh my bad, sorry" DJ said

"Oh its cool, trust me" Gwen said as Gaara and Owen helped her up.

The Screaming Gophers won the first round thanks to Cody.

"Noah you're up" Gaara said pointing to the court.

"you guys did such a good job last time I don't want to mess up your mojo" Noah said with a smirk on his face.

Gaara glared hard at Noah and opened his mouth to say something before Heather spoke up first. "Fine, Izzy your up"

Tyler had 4 balls in his hand's and threw them all over the place, one ball hit Chef in the chest, another glazed over Chris while he ducked. "Hey! Watch the face dude!" He yelled while pointing to his face.

The third ball flew towards the Gophers bench causing all of them to dive away from the bench, the fourth ball hit Lindsay in the face.

"Noooooo" Tyler yelled before running over to her, "Finally!" Courtney said glad to actually get someone on the other team out.

"Tyler?" Lindsay asked when her vision stopped blurring, "Oh my gosh my face how does it look?" Lindsay asked worriedly. "It's really not that bad" Tyler said wincing.

"Really?" Lindsay asked "Ya you still look great" Tyler said.

Trent walked over to Tyler ball in hand and tagged him out. Causing Courtney to face palm.

"Hey you wanna go for a walk?" Tyler asked

 _Have to say no, Have to say no, Have to say no_

"Okay!" Lindsay agreed

"Hey!" Heather yelled "you are getting really close to being out of the alliance!" She screamed

"Game On!" Owen screamed while throwing balls and knocking out all the other team players.

"I'm glad someone is trying today" Heather said glaring at Noah.

"oh sorry" he said looking up he smiled raised his fist in the air and half yelled "Woohoo! way to throw those murder balls" he said rolling his eyes and looking back to his book "go team go" he said unenthusiastically.

"Nice team spirit" Heather added

 _He is definitely going to be the first one off our team_ Gaara thought as he sat down back onto the benches.

"Hey! Its 2/0 how does it feel to suck so much?" Heather yelled at the other team. who all glared at her

"not very good" Harold admitted, "Its not over yet!" Courtney said in a sing song voice before admitting "it's so over" she said face palming.

"hey you wanna go somewhere quiet?" Gwen asked Gaara

Gaara smirked and nodded.

"Hey where are you going!" Heather demanded

"Away from here" they said in unison as they walked out of the court.

"ugh I really need to get some sleep" Gwen tiredly droned. before noticing Gaara stop in front of her and crouch down.

"What are you doing?" she asked unsure. "Get on before I change my mind" Gaara said without looking back at her, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Gwen blushed and smiled before getting on his back and letting him carry her.

she slowly drifted off to sleep with the swaying of his body as he walked. when she awoke they were sitting at the edge of the docks he placed her head on his lap letting her sleep.

unaware of her being awake, as he looked out along the water. Gwen looked up at him and smiled. _for someone who's even more expressionless than Eva he really is a nice guy; Him being hot is just icing on the cake_ Gwen mused.

"hey you're awake" Gaara said with a small smile on his face.

"have been for a few minutes now" She responded.

They stared into each others eyes for a long time before Gaara tore his eyes away not wanting her to think he was staring.

Gwen frowned slightly _thought maybe he actually like me there for a second, why would he though he only came out here because I asked him to_

"Think we should head back?" She asked, Gaara looked back at her before nodding.

Back at the court

"How are we doing?" Gaara asked as Leshawna got hit with 4 dodge balls in unison.

"That bad huh?" Gwen asked before sitting down on the benches.

"We wouldn't be if Noah actually helped out a little!" Heather yelled glaring at him

"Sports aren't exactly my forte remember?" Noah said disinterested.

The whistle blew for the final round.

Gwen, Gaara, Cody, Heather, and Owen walked onto the court

Bridgette and Cody both got out and tagged in another player

this continued for some time

"Knock em out, Throw em out, rah rah" Noah chanted unenthusiastically. before a ball thrown by Gaara hit him square in the face, "Your right, sports aren't your forte" Heather taunted.

it was down to Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Courtney, and Harold for the Killer Bass

and Gwen, Leshawna, Gaara, and Owen For the Screaming Gophers.

Gwen hit Courtney out. "That's for the oatmeal!" she said with her fist up.

Leshawna laughed loudly "You messed with the wrong white girl!" she said pointing at Courtney

Leshawna, Geoff, and Duncan were knocked out of the game. leaving only Harold and DJ for the Killer bass and Gwen, Owen, and Gaara for the Screaming Gophers

Gaara stepped in front of a ball flying at Gwen and deflected one but not another thrown by DJ.

Gwen and DJ both got out in unison for the others throw.

Harold and Owen were the only ones left on the court.

no matter how many balls Owen threw at Harold he just kept dodging them, he finally caught one of the balls thrown at him getting Owen out and winning the game for the Killer Bass.

"The Killer Bass win!" Chris yelled over the bullhorn

"Gophers! What happened?" Chris asked walking over to the team completely shocked.

"What can I say? weak effort" Noah piped up.

"Oh shut it Noah!" Gwen yelled before storming off.

Gaara shook his while walking out behind Gwen

"Y'know for once, I agree with her" Heather said before leaving with the res of the team.

At the bonfire

"When you hear me call out your name come and pick up a marshmallow" Chris said once again.

Owen

Gwen

Cody

Trent

Heather

Beth

Justin

Leshawna

Izzy

Lindsay

Only Gaara and Noah were left sitting

Gaara sat expressionless already knowing the results while Noah sat with a smirk believing he was safe

"The last marshmallow goes to..."

Gaara

"What are you kidding me!?" Noah yelled surprised

Gaara smirked as he walked past him and grabbed the marshmallow

"Fine see if I care you just voted off the only one with any brains on this team!" Noah yelled at them before being pelted by Marshmallows from the others

"You need to learn a little thing called respect! Turkey!" Leshawna yelled while rubbing her hands together dismissively

"Worried you were gonna get voted off?" Gwen asked

"No, I knew there was no way I was getting voted off with the way Noah was acting, Chris just likes to make it suspenseful" Gaara responded

"wow... I think that is the most I have ever heard you talk before" Gwen said surprised

Gaara shrugged in response "There is the functional mute I know" Gwen said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 coming soon thanks for stopping by**


	5. The talen show and the great outdoors

**Chapter 5 is up.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The talent show and the great outdoors**

In the Girls side of the Gophers cabin Lindsay has a crisis on her hands. "Okay this is so way beyond bad!" she says in distress, Gwen rolls over to see what the problem is.

"I'm completely out of fake tanner already!" Lindsay says annoyed. Gwen sits up "Woah that's tragic Lindsay" Gwen drones out sarcastically.

"Now I'll have to actually like suntan, in the sun! Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin?" Lindsay groans out. Gwen uses her hand to put her hair into place using a small hand mirror.

"Oh you totally do!" Lindsay says looking closely at Gwen. Gwen glares back at Lindsay hard.

The camp speakers blare "Alright campers enough beauty sleep! Time to show us what you're made of!" Chris yells though the speakers.

The campers show up to what looks like a stage with a set of bleachers on each side of it.

"Are we gonna see a musical? I love musicals! Especially the ones with singing and dancing!" Lindsay says excitedly to her team.

Gaara sat at the other end of the bleachers were no one else was. "Gwen" he called catching her attention. "Grabbed you a seat" he said motioning to the empty bleachers around him. "Thanks" She said while sitting next to him with a small smile on her face.

Cody sat at the other side of Gaara. Gaara leaned back against the bleachers with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Cody tried to imitate this but fell into the middle instead due to his short stature, he attempted to recover by placing his hands behind his head.

Lindsay blew a kiss and waved at Tyler much to Heathers annoyance. She smacked her with her hair as she turned dismissively causing Lindsay to choke on the single black hair stuck on her tongue.

Chris walked onto the stage "Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state of the art, outdoor amphitheater!" Chris announced motioning to the stage he stood on.

"Okay this week's challenge is a Summer camp favorite, a talent show." Chris added. "Yes! Awesome!" Owen yelled excitedly.

"Each team will have three hours to pick three of your most talented members, these three will represent your team in the talent show!" he yelled to the camera

"Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes! he announced before signaling to Duncan he has his eye on him. "As long as it's legal"

Duncan looked disappointed.

"You will be judge by our resident talent scout former DJ, VJ, and rap legend! Grand master Chef!" Chris announced. "Who will show his approval via the Chef-o-meter! The team that loses will be sending someone home tonight! Good Luck! "Chris said as he walked off the stage.

Back the cabin Heather blows a whistle to grab everyone's attention.

"I'm the team captain so here is how it is going to work. "Heather proclaimed before Gwen interrupted "Wait, who said you were team captain?" Gwen asks.

"She did just now" Lindsay responded innocently, "Lindsay, Beth, and I took a vote, and I won" Heather clarified.

"Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic" Gwen pipes in.

 **(Gaara's POV)**

I walked over to Gwen seeing her and Heather about to get into an argument. "Hey, snagged you an extra muffin" I said holding it out to her, Gwen hid a book behind her back when she saw me. Probably just private diary or something.

"Gaara, you're cool with me leading this project aren't you?" Heather asked sweetly.

"No, I am not" I corrected her.

"Good" she said as if not hearing me, "Beth, Lindsay, and I will be the judges" Heather once again making a decision without consulting our opinions.

 _can't wait to vote her off of the island_

Gwen sighed "Whatever" she said just as annoyed as I am.

Owen was up first he was chugging three liters of water at the moment.

"you going to audition?" I asked Gwen.

"Doubtful" She said irritably.

"You should though" she said to me

"And do what?" I asked her

"I saw you practicing last night, you were really good" she said back.

"fine I suppose I can at least audition." I said reluctantly.

Owen just burped the entire alphabet in one breath.

"Well its something only Owen could do" I said humorously

Gwen started giggling. _She seems to be doing that a lot lately_

Trent and Heather were arguing over Owen being in the show or not.

"I can also toot Beethoven's 5th" Owen said

"Please don't" I responded.

Gwen turned to leave

"Where are you going?" Heather asked suspiciously. "anywhere that's not here" Gwen responded before leaving.

 **(Normal POV)**

Heather was dancing in her ballerina outfit. Everyone clapped while Gaara rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Heather cleared her throat looking at Beth and Lindsay. "Oh, I vote for Heather to be in the contest" Lindsay said shortly after "I second that" Beth added.

"Guys that's so sweet, ok so I guess that means I'm in" Heather said fainting surprise. "I'm sure they're opinion wasn't forced" Gaara sarcastically responded.

"Why doesn't everyone take five" Heather said. Gaara once again rolled his eyes and walked away.

five minutes later everyone met back up. Gaara took a look around at who was there. "Where is Lindsay?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"Oh she said she had to go Tanning" Heather quickly responded. Gaara stared blankly at her before deciding to drop it.

Later on

Beth was twirling flaming sticks in both her hands until she threw them into the air causing everyone to duck for cover behind the tables.

"I might have missed the catching class" Beth admitted.

"Guys, the bush is on fire" he pointed out.

Justin busted out of the bathroom with a fire extinguisher in hand and put out the bush with it. Leshawna handed him water, he sprayed it into his mouth. A single drop escaping and instantly evaporation on contact with his chest.

"Ok, So I Think it's me, Gaara, and Justin. Any objections?" Heather asked the group everyone shook their as Gaara walked away uninterested.

With Gwen

She was writing into her diary when Cody walked up "Hey Gwen watcha got there? a journal?" He asked "Beat it" Gwen responded.

"Oh I get it, it's private huh? I'm down with that, ya, its cool bruh." Cody said making Gwen give him a strange look.

Cody leaned in to see what she was writing. "What part of beat it don't you understand?" she asked annoyed, Cody didn't respond.

He leaned in a smelt her hair, causing Gwen to get up quickly and look at him strangely "What are you? Some kind of freak?" Gwen asked freaked out.

"You just smell, really pretty" Cody said nervously, "It's just, soap" Gwen said still freaked out.

back at the cabin Gaara sat on the front step as Gwen returned with Cody in tow.

"Look" Heather said as Cody opened the door for Gwen to walk through, "The first hookup of the season" She taunted.

Gwen stopped in the doorway her fists shaking in anger. "Oh ya, we are going at it big time" She said with a fake smile on her face.

"I need a swim just to cool off" She continued sarcastically, before closing the door behind her.

She came back out in her swimsuit with a towel. "Gwen, wait up!" Gaara called over "I'll come with you" he said as he followed behind.

"Sure" She said smiling before quickly correcting herself "I mean, whatever" she said disinterested.

They both walked over towards the docks before sitting down at the end.

"Sometimes I just need to get away from everyone here you know, I mean its like they're all driving me crazy" She said irritated

She looked at Gaara "Well almost all of them" She corrected, looking away trying to hide her blush."

Owen and Cody started running down the docks before jumping into the water screaming "Cannonball!"

splashing water all over Gwen and Gaara in the process. She stood up angrily, "Ugh! I hate this place!" She yelled before storming off.

"Nice going guys" Gaara said to them annoyed they pissed Gwen off further.

Owen turned to Cody "Ya nice going" he chastised.

Gaara rolled his eyes before following after Gwen, needing to dry himself off.

 **(** **Gaara POV)**

I walked over to the cabin to see Lindsay grab Gwen before she went inside

"No! Don't go in there! We could get tans together! And you could really use one." She pointed out

"Are you going to move or do I have to throw you out of my way?" Gwen angrily asked

"You could try but I have martial arts training" Lindsay said taking what she thought to be a martial arts pose.

"I'd move if I were you" I said to Lindsay as Gwen Clenched her teeth together and glared darkly at Lindsay.

"Okay you can go in" she says putting her hands on her head in fear of being hurt.

I shrugged and walked into my end having to prepare for the show.

The show was starting.

First up was Justin. who literally just dumped water on himself. Me and Gwen rolled our eyes. Somehow he still got a few points.

Next up was DJ who failed perform as he expected tripping up on his pink...thing, he got two points leaving us in the lead. I was up next.

 **(Gwen POV)**

Gaara went up on the stage and placed a target on one of the posts took out five pocket knifes and started juggling them between his fingers

 _I knew he would do amazing_

He the started catching them and throwing them ate the target all of them hitting the bull's-eye.

"Woohoo!" me and the rest of the team cheered for him, Chef gave him a lot of points for that keeping us in the lead.

Next up was Bridgette who was walking on her hands until she started throwing up all over the place thankfully not catching me in the crossfire, Leshawna, Izzy, Katie and Sadie, were not so lucky.

"Clean up on aisles 4,5, and 6 Chris announced as he slowly stepped around the puck, "we will take a short break while we hose the place down" he said.

Next up was Heather _Wonder how she got voted for_ I thought sarcastically

"originally I was going to dance for you, but instead I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration" She announced holding up a book

 _Wait a minute that's my journal!_

"Isn't that yours?" Gaara asked me

"She wouldn't" I said shocked and now very nervous

 _oh no everyone is gonna know_

"So with words by Gwen, performance by me. Enjoy!" She said smiling wickedly.

"Ahem, Okay so I am trying to ignore him, but he is just so cute. If they had custom ordered a guy for me it would've been mchotty!" Heather said enjoying torturing me "We just totally connect, he is pretty much the only guy I can relate to here and I know its a cliché but I love guys with Tattoo's.

"Wait I don't have a tattoo" Cody said thinking it was him.

Gaara looked right at me, I couldn't read his expression at all it was just blank.

I didn't know what to do so I just ran, I ran so fast I didn't even hear Gaara call my name.

I found an area away from everyone else and hid my face in my knees and started crying.

 _How could she do this to me, I am on her team for god sake_

I heard the grass behind me rustle, I quickly wiped my eyes so no one would know I was crying.

It was Gaara, of course just the person I wanted to see right now.

he approached me and sat down without saying a word.

we sat there in silence for awhile before he spoke, "What heather did was cruel"

"Ya, it was" I said trying not to cry.

"you know I think that guy you wrote about would be crazy not to feel the same way about you" Gaara said sincerely.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes" he simply answered, "you don't have to tell me who it is though that's your business" he said his eyes slightly downcast.

 _Is he really so dense he didn't know I was talking about him?_

Gaara stood up and turned to leave but stopped midway "Harold brought a red ant farm with him" Gaara said nonchalantly.

"what" I asked confused

"I hear Heather hates bugs" Gaara said before walking away

"just thought you should know" he said before disappearing back to camp.

 _Thank you Gaara, you always have my back_

At the Bonfire

"There is only one marshmallow left on this plate" Chris announced.

"Justin you showed us all that looks really do matter"

"Heather you are full of surprises. But reading another chicks diary out loud to the whole world, man that is whack." Chris lectured. "I'm serious that's really messed up dude" Chris added.

"Oh please, just give me my marshmallow already" Heather demanded extending her hand for it.

"Justin I personally think this is very wrong, but tonight hotness just wasn't enough. The last marshmallow goes to Heather."

"If that evil little cow thinks she is getting away with this, she has another thing coming!" I said to Gaara on the way back to the cabins.

I walked over to the Killer Bass cabin a knocked on the door, Harold answered thankfully."

"Did you bring a red ant farm with you?" I asked

"Yes" he answered.

Later that night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Heather yelled as she ran out of the cabin with ants all over her.

"Sweet dreams everyone" I said mostly to myself before laughing.

 **(Normal POV)**

The next morning all the campers were around the bonfire.

"Your next challenge is to survive one night out in the woods, everything you will need is at your teams campsite. all you have to do is find it!" Chris announced while throwing maps to Duncan and Heather.

Gaara took on look at the map and then walked towards the back of the group not trusting Heather with directions.

Gwen was walking ahead of everyone else looking upset. _Probably still mad about Heathers stunt at the talent show, I'll just give her some space_

"Ugh! She is so the next one to leave!" Heather said angrily.

"who?" Trent asked confused.

Gaara glared darkly at Heather.

"Who do you think!" she said pointing at Gwen "She dumped Harold's red ant farm into my bed!" she yelled.

"You showed her diary to the entire world, Madam fussy britches" Gaara retorted not in the mood for Heather right now.

"So?" she questioned with a glare. "that was pretty harsh" Trent said. "She is going down!" Heather demanded.

 _not if I have anything to say about it useless priss_ Gaara thought glaring darkly at Heather.

"There isn't any food here" Owen said disappointed. "It's a survival test, look at the instructions" Trent said while showing them to Owen.

"It says we have to find our own food" Heather announced while looking around "Ugh! I still don't see it!" She commented annoyed.

"In the woods" Gaara clarified tilting his head towards the forest behind them. "I'll go catch us something" Gaara said as he walked to leave the camp

"I'll come too!" Owen said trailing after him.

"at least this will be a good week for my diet" Heather said sarcastically.

2 hours later

Heather grabs her stomach "ugh. I am so hungry" She groaned.

Owen and Gaara walked back into the camp each of them carrying 5 fish tied together.

"I am man! I bring food!" Owen yelled triumphantly. "You're kidding me!" Heather said surprised. "Awesome job guys" Trent added as he approached him with the others.

"How do you guys know how to fish?" Heather asked still a bit shocked.

"My grandpa taught me" Owen said

as Gaara walked past them without a word handing his fish to Trent as he walked past.

"I'll set up the tents" Gaara said still not wanting to deal with Heather.

after the sun set

"Gaara still getting firewood?" Trent asked. "Ya looks like it" Owen answered.

"Anybody seen crazy girl?" Heather asked "I think she went to pee" Lindsay said.

"That was over 30 minutes ago!" Trent said worried.

"Izzy!" They started calling out looking for any sign of her

"Izzy The Gopher where are you!?" Owen yelled.

The bushes started to rustle. "oh thank goodness, we thought you were dead or something" Owen said before seeing the Bear in the bushes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Bear!" Owen screeched.

"Climb into the trees!" Heather yelled as they all followed suit.

 **(Gwen's POV)**

 _We are so going to die_

"what do we do now?" Heather asked

"it was your idea to climb the trees" I snidely replied.

Leshawna's branch broke from under her causing her to fall back down to the bear.

"Run!" I yelled

The bear stopped her and backed her into the tree, "Nice bear" Leshawna said her voice shaking with fear.

The bear roared. "AAAAAAAH" Leshawna screamed in fear.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to see Gaara with a rope in one hand and a knife in the other.

The bear turned its attention to him before charging

Gaara used the rope to grab one of its paws as it got closer and flipped the bear on its side by pulling it out from under him. Gaara jumped onto the bear and brought the knife to its throat before he started hearing laughter stopping him dead in his tracks.

The Bear pulled its head off revealing it to be Izzy in a bear costume. "That was so fun!" She yelled at Gaara who just gave her an unamused look before stepping off of her.

"What are you some kind of weirdo?" I asked Izzy only to be met with more laughter as we all slowly got down from the tree.

"Where did you even get a bear costume?" Gaara asked. "Funny story that, you see I was going into the woods to pee when I notice-" Izzy started to explain before being interrupted "Forget I asked, I don't want to know" Gaara said walking back to get the firewood he dropped running back here.

I walked over to help him out "mind if I help?" "Sure" he said handing me a few logs.

"what you did back there when we all that Izzy was a bear, that was pretty awesome!" I said with slight enthusiasm.

Gaara raise and eyebrow at me "thanks?" he said a little unsure of himself.

 _Has he never been complimented before or something?_

"sorry about being all mopey today it" I said trying to clear the air between us.

 _Still pretty annoyed you didn't figure out it was you I wrote about in my journal_

Gaara shrugged "wasn't a big deal, I figured you needed space".

later that night

We were all eating the fish Gaara and Owen caught us, when the bushes rustle again. a bear comes out and sniffs Izzy.

"Wow that bear costume is really good, I thought my costume was good, but that one is like really good" Izzy complimented.

"it's probably just Chris trying to mess with us, nice try man" Trent said walking closer to it.

"We know that's not a bear dude!" Owen said poking its nose over and over again, it roared at him

"Nope that's a real bear" Gaara said nonchalantly.

"Uh I don't know Owen, this one looks kind of real" I said nervously.

 _How can Gaara be so calm right now! It's a_ frickin _bear!_

"Chris did say there were bears" Heather said just as scared as I was.

"Oh come on guys! They are just trying to see if they can punk us twice! This is not a real bear and I am going to prove it to you!" Owen yelled before grabbing the bears head and ripping a patch of its hair off.

"Wow that does look kind of real" Owen said looking closely at the hair in his hand. The bear roared at him. Cody peed his pants again.

"Yep that's a real bear" Owen said surprisingly calm.

We all turned and ran up the tree once again.

"it's safe guys" Gaara said after he climbed down

"The maps destroyed" I said holding it up to the others.

We all ran to make it back to the bonfire. but not before the other team.

"uh they beat us here, this is all your fault!" Heather yelled while pushing Owen over.

"Not so fast Gopherenos!" Chris piped in "The Bass appear to be missing two girls." he clarified.

"Then that means we won the challenge!" I asked, Chris nodded.

"Woohoo!" we all cheered, well almost all of us. Gaara was already heading back to the camp. I went to catch up with him.

"Hey" he said seeing me coming over "Hey" I greeted back

"I just wanted to say I'm over what Heather did and I'm ready to bring her down!" I said with a big grin on my face.

"Want to help out?" I asked him, "Thought you would never ask" He said with a small smirk.

"Friends?" I asked him with my hand extended to him. "Friends" he said accepting.

 _Thank goodness he isn't mad at me for ignoring him the past two days, I wouldn't want him ignoring me leaving me with the other crazy people on this island_

 **(Normal POV)**

"I can see you are all tired, so tonight I will just throw the marshmallows to you, savvy?" Chris asked.

Courtney

Duncan

Bridgette

DJ

Harold

Geoff

Tyler

"Ladies this is the final marshmallow of the evening"

Sadie

"No, why Katie!? I'll die without her"

Katie got onto the boat

"I'll miss you Katie!" Sadie said crying as the boat pulled Katie out of arms reach.

"I'll miss you more!" Katie said as the boat pulled away.

"No I'll miss you more!" Sadie said still crying.

"I'll miss you infinitely more!" Katie said as the boat left view.


	6. Fear and love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination**

 _Thoughts_

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Fear and love**

 **(Normal POV)**

The Screaming Gophers were enjoying the party the had as a reward for winning the last challenge.

"You guys think we should give some of this to the other team?" Gwen asked feeling bad for them.

"I think that's a fine idea" Gaara said having already set some aside for them.

The others slowly but steadily agreed, except Heather she was still complaining.

"What do you guys want! Come by to rub it in?" Courtney accused annoyed.

"We had some extra desert after our party, thought you might want some" Trent said with a smirk on his face.

"So what? You're just being nice now?" Courtney asked suspiciously.

 _Just take the food already_ Gwen thought irritably.

"Okay, Owen stank up our cabin and we need some time to air out" Gwen lied pointing back to Owen, who tooted on cue. "Ew, dude" Trent said disgusted.

Beth handed the Green dessert to Courtney. "No!" Courtney said fearfully "I mean, no thanks I'm good. she quickly corrected.

"What you on a diet or something?" Duncan asked suspiciously. "No! I just don't like green jelly ok." She admitted.

Beth then walked over to DJ and Duncan to over it. "Snake!" DJ yelled smacking it away. Cody walked over and took out the 'snake' "Chill dude, it's just a gummy worm."

"Sorry for tripping, snakes just freak me out" DJ admitted. "I feel you, chickens give me the creeps dude" Tyler added.

"You're afraid of chickens?" Gwen asked surprised.

"Wow that's really lame man" Duncan chastises.

 _So what now we are all admitting our fears_ Gaara thought feeling bored.

"I'm terrified of being covered by bugs" Beth said shakily.

"Ninjas" Harold said plainly.

"Sumo wrestlers" Heather admitted.

Everyone stared at her surprised.

"What? They are fat ugly guys!" she defends. Gwen started laughing. "What about you weird goth girl?" Heather asked accusingly

"what's my worst fear? I guess, being buried alive" Gwen admitted.

"Walking through a minefield" Lindsay said "In heels" she added.

"Flying man! that's some crazy stuff" Owen said Izzy nodded her head in agreement "I would never go up in a plane, never!" she confessed.

"I'm scared of hail, small but deadly dude" Geoff said wide-eyed.

"Being left alone in the woods" Bridgette confessed. "Bad haircuts" Sadie said "Oh okay, I change mine. that is so much scarier than a minefield" Lindsay said shuddering.

"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure" Cody said. "You have been in that situation before?" Gaara asked sarcastically

"No. but it'd be scary" Cody said back.

"I'm not really afraid of anything" Courtney said happily. "Bologna" Duncan coughed into his hand.

"Oh really? Well what exactly is your phobia Mr. know-it-all?" Courtney asked.

Everyone looked at Duncan for an answer. "Can't be any worse than mine" Gaara said reassuringly.

"Celine Dion music store standees" Duncan admitted regretfully.

"Exsqueeze me? I didn't quite catch that" Cody said.

"Dude, did you just say Celine Dion music store standees?" Trent asked through laughs.

"I love Celine Dion!" Lindsay said dreamily "What's a standee?" she asked confused.

"Y'know, those little cardboard cutout thing that stands in the music store" Trent explained. "Don't say it dude!" Duncan yelled.

"Kinda like a life-size but flat Celine" Trent continued.

"So if we had a cardboard standee right now?" Courtney prodded. "Shut it!" Duncan yelled. "what about you guys?" Duncan redirected.

"Okay well I hate mimes, like a lot" Trent confessed.

"It's a long story" Gaara said

"We got all night" Duncan said smirking.

Gaara sighed "Fine, when I was six my dad used to tell me about a demon that caused insomnia and murdered people on full moons. I suffer from insomnia so I started thinking that was why. Then I developed mental problems until I was twelve thinking I could hear his voice" Gaara confessed.

"Woah man that was deep" DJ said.

"what did it look like" Lindsay asked.

"It stood as tall as some of the trees here, Its' body was gold with black swirls and squiggles all over its body, it had the jaws of a bear and piercing Yellow eyes you could see them even with your eyes closed. My father used to call it Shukaku the sand demon." Gaara finished.

 _Wow that was not what I was expecting at all_ Gwen thought.

"alright Courtney you are afraid of something, spit it out" Trent prodded. "Nope! nothing" Courtney said stubbornly.

"That's not what she said last night" Duncan said to Geoff and DJ.

"Duncan did you ever consider that I was just humoring you and your stupid story?" Courtney asked.

"Sure, sure, princess whatever floats your boat" Duncan said annoyed. "Shut it!" Courtney yelled.

Gaara stood up and begun walking towards the cabins.

The next morning all the campers where at the lodge eating when Chris entered.

"Campers! Your next challenge is a little game I like to call, Phobia factor! Prepare to face your worst fear!" Chris announced proudly.

Gaara face palmed realizing what he meant.

"worse than this" Leshawna said holding up garbage out of her food.

"we are in trouble" Gwen concluded.

"Now for our first victims! Heather! Meet us all in the theatre. It's sumo time!" Chris yelled as he held up a card.

Heather sprayed her drink all over Trent.

"Gwen! you, me, the beach, and a few tons of sand." Chris happily announced with a smirk on his face.

Gwen was in total shock. "Wait how did they know those were your worst fears?" Lindsay asked confused as usual.

"Because we told them" Gwen said horrified. "At the campfire last night" Gaara explained as he rubbed Gwen's back in reassurance.

"Wait they were listening to us?" Lindsay asked "It's a reality show Einstein they are always listening to us" Gwen retorted.

"That's like eves troffing!" Lindsay accused.

"Chef Hatchet! didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?" Chris asked innocently as Chef nodded his head with and evil smile on his face.

He held out a fried chicken out to Tyler.

Tyler took a bite of it taking its head off only for a real chickens head to replace it, Tyler screamed loudly.

Beth won a point for the Screaming Gophers by covering herself in bugs.

Heather tripped the sumo wrestler gaining the second point for the Gophers.

 **(Gaara POV)**

Gwen was in the process of being buried in a case.

"You have enough air for an hour, you only need to do five minutes" I tried reassuring her.

"as long as we decide to dig you up" Chris joked.

"Not funny Chris" Gwen said nervously.

"Sheesh take a pill" Chris said smirking.

"I'll be listening the whole time" I said handing her a walkie-talkie "Just yell for me if you panic and I will dig you right up" I reassured her before closing the slot.

"Goodbye cruel world" Gwen nervously joked.

2 minutes passed

"You alright in there?" I asked "You only have three more minutes" I told her.

"And then you will dig me up right?" Gwen asked me shakily.

 _She must be freaking out in there right now_

"Don't worry I'm not going anyway" I reassured once again

"I need some type of distraction!" She said starting to lose it. "Tell me a story. why did your dad tell you that story about the demon thing?" She asked curiously.

"My mother died giving birth to me" I told her " I was premature, so small I could fit in the palm of her hand." I continued. "Ya?" She asked silently asking me to continue.

"My father always blamed me and hated me for it, he did anything he could to make me miserable." I finished.

The demon I used to picture in my mind showed up behind me, my entire body was telling me to run.

I thought about Gwen. No I couldn't leave her alone.

"Gaara? you still there?" Gwen asked me "ah, ya. I am" I answered back nervously.

"what's wrong? you sound nervous" Gwen asked.

"that might have something to do with the sand demon standing in front of me" I tried to joke but couldn't stop my voice from shaking.

"It's ok, you can do this Gaara! Don't panic" She reassured me.

"All you have to do is give it one hug Gaara" Chris said before walking off.

"You can do it, Just one hug" Gwen said sounding nervous I would leave her there.

" I am not going anywhere" I told her once again.

I walked up to it and hugged it quickly before coming back

"Okay, I did it Gwen. you only have 30 seconds left"

"Okay, okay, okay, breath" she told herself.

"I have the shovel right here, I'll dig you up as soon as its done" I said

The timer said 0:00

"alright let's get you out of there"

I finally dug her up and opened the case she was in. She quickly latched onto me as I helped her out.

"That was horrible!" she practically yelled.

 **(Gwen POV)**

I realized what I was doing just then and quickly let go, composing myself.

"Thanks for staying the whole time" I said trying to hide the blush on my cheeks.

He nodded before quickly starting to move away from the thing standing behind him.

 _never knew could actually be afraid of something after how he handled the bear situation_

"Lets head back to the others" I said.

Back at camp.

"Score?" Gaara asked Chris. "DJ, Duncan, and Sadie are the only ones who passed for the Bass"

"You, Gwen, Heather, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, and Beth have given your team points leaving the score"

"7/3" I said

"Correct" Chris replied.

Courtney was climbing a diving board into a pool of green jelly.

 _so that's what she is afraid of, this I can use_

"Ugh! it's probably warm by now, Warm, sticky, gooey, snotty, jelly" I said adding a shiver of disgust.

 _That'll psych her out of doing this_

"You are not going to make me quit" Courtney yelled back.

"She is just trying to freak you out" Bridgette yelled up to her.

"remember it's just like you told me, it's ok if you can't do it." Duncan reassured.

"It is? but we will lose the challenge" Bridgette said loudly.

"You'll lose even if she does do it, your down by 4 points" I pointed out.

"did I forget to mention that I said she would tie the challenge if she could do it?" Chris asked.

 _Of course you did_

Gaara rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I...I can't do it. I am coming down" Courtney announced.

"We won" I yelled causing the rest of the team to cheer.

"Looks like the Gophers have immunity from elimination this week. Again" Chris added

 **(Normal POV)**

At the bonfire

"there are only two marshmallows on this plate, the three of you did not complete your challenges today, one of you is going home and cannot come back. Ever" Chris said addressing Courtney, Tyler, and Bridgette.

"The next name I am going to call...is...Bridgette" Chris added being suspenseful.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to Courtney" Chris finished.

"You will get that chicken next time dude" Duncan says to Tyler jokingly.

"Looks like a new pecking order has been established tonight" Chris said poking fun at Tyler as he walked by.

"It's not like he can cry foul" Duncan added.

"Time for Tyler to fly the coup" Geoff chimed in.

"He wont be flying high tonight" Bridgette continued the chain.

"Ok that is enough!" Courtney said standing disappointed with the others.

As Tyler left on the boat he noticed the boat was full of chickens causing him to scream.

 **(Static)**

"Aww I'll never forget our time together Taylor, I mean Tyler" Lindsay says as she blows a kiss "Bye" She waves to the camera.

 **(Static)**

The next day all the campers were gathered around the lakeside

"Campers today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip" Chris says motioning to the canoes behind him.

"You will be paddling your canoes across the lake to 'Boney Island'!" Chris said trying to spook the campers.

"when you get there you must portage your canoes across the island which is about a two hour hike through treacherous, dense, jungle." Chris finished

"You gotta por-what?" Geoff asked confused. "Portage" Chris says emphasizing the last syllables of the word with his fingers making air quotes.

Geoff stared blankly at Chris "Dude! Walk with your canoe!" Chris clarified. "Oh" Geoff said in understanding.

"When you arrive at the end of the island you will build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to make it back home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility." Chris finished.

"Move campers! Move! "Chris yelled pointing to the canoes. "Oh wait! One more thing I should mention. Legend has it if you take anything off the island you'll be cursed forever!" Chris said once again acting spooky.

"Ya! A cursed island! Woo!" Owen cheered excitedly before noticing the others didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Now get in your canoes and lets have some fun!" Chris yelled out. "Yes!" Owen yelled once again.

Beth came running out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to her shoe "What'd I miss?" She asked. "Canoes" Chris said pointing to them as Beth ran off to her team.

Gaara looked back at Gwen before tilting his head to a canoe

Gwen smiled and lightly blushed before Cody put his arm around her shoulder. "C'mon Gwen! You and me open water! What do you say?" He asked before Gwen grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him.

"Gaara you have to come with us" Lindsay said as she and Beth were pulling on his arms. He looked back to Gwen helplessly before being dragged away.

Gwen sighed "Fine but I am in charge" Gwen said annoyed. "That's the way I Like it" Cody said loudly.

 **(Static)**

"Yes! It is on! I knew if I just had five minutes alone with her I could woo her with my manly charms" Cody said before playing an air guitar

 **(Static)**

"Cody? He is like a little brother. A really annoying little brother" Gwen said displeased with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "So much for hooking up with Gaara" Gwen said disappointed.

 **(Static)**

Gaara walked the canoe into the water with ease as Cody struggled to move the canoe.

"Do you want me to help?" Gwen asked, "nah I got it" Cody answered before falling back into the water.

Gaara walked over and pushed the canoe into the water "Sorry, Lindsay and Beth roped me in to going with them" He apologized.

"It's ok, We can still go together on the way back" Gwen said hopeful. Gaara smiled and nodded before walking back to the other canoe.

"on your marks...get set...paddle!" Chris yelled as he shot a gun into the air. an eagle landing right in front of him dead from the gunshot. "That's going to provoke some angry emails" Chris said dejectedly.

 **(Gwen's POV)**

 _I cant believe Lindsay and Beth would grab Gaara away from me, they know I like him don't they?_

"You want to go out sometime?" Cody asked me as we paddled. "No" I answered. "How about Friday night?" Cody asked again.

"Uh no" I answered back. "Saturday night? Saturday is good for me, how about Saturday?" Cody asked for the third time

"I am not going out with you! Ever!" I said very clearly so he wouldn't misunderstand.

"Ok fine sheesh" Cody said back as if I was the one overreacting.

There was a brief period of silence.

"So is Sunday out of the question?" Cody asked AGAIN.

I spun the oar around and hit him between the legs. "Ugh, got it" he said finally.

I saw Lindsay lay back on Gaara's lap as he paddled

 _What the hell does she think she is doing!_

"You don't mind if I work on my tan do you?" She asked sweetly.

 _I'll kill her!_

Gaara glared at her before moving her back up to a sitting position without a word.

"Sorry" She said looking forward.

 _Hahaha take that Lindsay! That is my man! wait what am I saying_ _?_

I shook my head berating myself for thinking that.

"I think I know why you keep shooting me down" Cody said

 _Here we go again_

"It's because of Gaara isn't it?" Cody asked a knowing smirk on his face my eyes widened in shock.

"I get it, me and Gaara are pretty tight and I was definitely getting an I'm in to Gwen vibe from him" he said matter-of-factly.

 _Where is he going with this?_

"I could put in a good word for you if you want." Cody offered.

"Wow that's really cool of you" I said surprised.

"Eh well" Cody said shrugging.

"If you can get us in the same boat on the way home, I will so owe you one!" I said excited.

"Interesting that you would say that" Cody said a little too quickly for my liking "See I am in a bit of trouble myself" Cody said grinning.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a fake smile on. "Well I kind of bet Owen if I got your bra he would do all my dishes for the rest of the competition" Cody said while making a creepy gesture with his hands.

I smacked the owe in between his legs again and kept it there, while glaring darkly at him. "Right, asking too much. Got it" he said in understanding.

Fog started to roll in. "hey was that there a minute ago?" Cody asked.

"I don't know" I said finally taking notice.

me and Cody picked up our canoe "Lets just get this over with" I said breaking into a run.

about half a mile in I was already not liking the look of the place, skulls on spikes were not appealing. A tree fell in front of us blocking our path.

"I think I saw something" Cody said nervously. at that moment Huge animals looking like someone mixed a bear and a beaver together stepped into sight.

"Monster beavers!" Cody yelled before we all ran off as fast as we could.

They left us alone once we reached a dead end "Looks like they are leaving" Trent said surprised.

I noticed Gaara looking around before Owen caught my attention "Did anyone bring a change of underwear?" he asked.

We all laughed thinking he as joking. "No seriously" he said.

"Guys I think we should leave" Gaara said looking at what looked like giant birds nests.

Just then birds that looked like Pterodactyls came out of the nests. We all ran again.

"I am definitely going to need new underwear" Owen said as we ran.

"Someone do something!" I yelled not slowing down.

"wait, look!" Cody said pulling a loaf of bread out of his pants.

"Where did that come from?" I asked surprised. "I was going to make us a romantic picnic" Cody said smirking.

"With bread from your pants!" I yelled disgusted. "Throw it already!" Gaara yelled to him.

The birds all stopped to eat the bread "It worked!" I yelled thankful to not having to run anymore, just then the other team ran by us.

"C'mon the race isn't over yet, we still have to burn stuff!" Izzy said excitedly.

"I can see the other team" Gaara said

"They are taking the path on the right!" I pointed out.

"Then lets go left" Trent added.

we walked for some time before Trent stopped all of a sudden and started sinking into the ground, "Woah! Hey guys I don't want to panic her but I am shrinking!" he yelled.

"Uh oh" Trent said while sinking. "Trent is stuck! I'm coming Trent!" Lindsay yelled "No don't" Trent tried to warn her but she already stepped in.

"I'm stuck too!" Lindsay yelled excitedly for some reason. "I so didn't see that coming" Lindsay admitted.

 **(Gaara's POV)**

"Help, somebody! Help us!" Trent yelled.

Cody swung on a vine reaching for Trent's hand but missed slapping right into a tree.

I sighed annoyed we had to deal with this.

I stepped into the quicksand grabbed the vine as it swung back and pulled Trent and Lindsay out of the muck.

"Woohoo" The rest of the team cheered as I did so.

"Thanks bro you're a life saver" Trent thanked me

"My hero!" Lindsay said latching onto me

I quickly shrugged her off "Thank Cody, the vine he swung on was the only reason I was able to pull you out" I said as I walked away not wanting to be fawned over.

"It was?" Cody asked before Lindsay grabbed him into a hug "My hero! where did you learn to do that?" she asked surprised.

"Y'know I watch a lot of movies" Cody responded.

"This is very touching guys but we still have a challenge to win!" Gwen said smacking her fist into her open palm.

"Way ahead of you" I called back as I picked up one of the canoes.

 **(Normal POV)**

The teams finally made it to the beach. both teams started building a fire.

Duncan lit theirs with his lighter.

"That is totally cheating!" Heather yelled

"Nothing in the rules about carrying lighters" Gaara said as he pulled out his own and lighting their fire.

"thanks for the help back there" Gaara said to Cody.

"Just looking out for my fellow Gophers!" Cody responded.

"Gaara, let's talk. mano e mano" Cody said. Gaara raised an eyebrow at him but nodded for him to continue.

"Look, I hit on Gwen but I struck out a few times" Gaara chuckled smirking lightly "The point is, she isn't into me she is into you."

"You know how easily I could snap you in two if you are lying?" Gaara asked threateningly"

"dude! Buddy! What do I have to gain from lying to you?" Cody asked.

"I reserve judgement for now" Gaara said. " I have never actually liked anyone before you know" Gaara admitted. "what do you think I should do?" he continued.

"Here is how I'd play it-" Cody said before being interrupted by Heather "Ladies! are you done with your tea party? We have a challenge to win!" Heather yelled.

"this ought to do the trick! it's a hand made fire starter I made from some tree sap and sand" Izzy said holding a ball of garbage in her hand.

"Stand back guys this is gonna be big!" She said getting a crazy look in her eye. The ensuing explosion was massive.

"Woohoo! We have our fire building winner! Point for the Gophers!" Chris announced.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Heather asked curiously.

"I did some summer camp with the reserves and I blew up their kitchen by accident which is why the RCMP is still all over my butt, I am so totally AWOL!" Izzy yelled.

The teams walked over to the canoes, "Hey you guys seem a bit shaken up from the quicksand incident." Cody said

"Why don't we split you up, I'll go with Lindsay and Beth and Gaara can go back with Gwen." Cody said while pointing at them as he said their names.

Gaara smirked and nodded "I am up for that" he said nonchalantly.

Cody gave a small thumbs up to Gwen as she walked by smiling the whole way.

 **(Gwen's POV)**

 _This is your chance Gwen don't blow it_

We all got into the canoes and started rowing back to the beach.

"Hey, that was pretty awesome what you did for Cody back there with the quicksand" I said trying to get his attention

"He was probably really disappointed he didn't help out until you said that to Lindsay and Trent" I continued

Gaara looked back at me with a smirk. "I just wanted to get Lindsay to stop fawning over me for the most part" He admitted.

"I figured as much" I replied.

"So..." _You can do this Gwen, Go for it!_ "Do you think...maybe" I stuttered out, Gaara looked at me patiently waiting for my question.

"Do you think you could teach me to throw knifes like you do?" I asked. chickening out again.

"Sure, we can start tonight" Gaara answered.

 _You missed your chance, he is never going to like me anyway why even bother, I'm just the weird goth after all_

 ** _(Normal POV)_**

The Killer Bass made it back first thanks to DJ making the Screaming Gophers the losers.

At the bonfire.

"And now the always anxiety inducing marshmallow ceremony" Chris said while spinning the tray on one finger.

Everyone looked nervous with the exception of Gaara and Leshawna who looked pretty calm all things considered.

"When I call your name come and get a marshmallow" Chris said yet again

Beth

Trent

Gaara

Gwen

Cody

Owen

Heather

Leshawna

"There is only one marshmallow left on this plate, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow must leave the island for good" Chris repeated again.

A helicopter showed up over head "Izzy we know you are down there! You are under arrest!" The pilot yelled out the speaker.

"you mean all that trash you were talking was true?" Leshawna asked shocked.

"No, Just the RCMP Part. see ya!" she admitted with a wave. "You'll never get me aliiiiiiiiive!" Izzy yelled before running off somewhere laughing.

"Well that wraps that up" Chris said confused. "Goodnight everyone" He said before leaving.

Gaara and Gwen walked over to a secluded area where he had a target set up and multiple knives place in a log off to the side.

"This is where you will practice" Gaara said gesturing to the entire area.

Gaara showed Gwen how to stand and position herself as she prepared to throw one.

She missed the target the first time instead hitting the tree to the right of the target.

"Aim a little higher" Gaara said as he fixed he stance "A little more to the left he said before she threw it hitting the right side of the target.

"I hit it!" She yelled happily jumping in place with her arms raised.

"Don't go celebrate just yet, if that was a bear you would have only pissed it off" Gaara clarified.

"Ok I can go again" she said preparing again.

Gaara checked her stance and smirked before moving to her right.

"Aim more to the left and a little lower" he said

This continued for the rest of the night as he fixed her stance and judged her target area before she threw one.


	7. Deer hunting and the cook-off

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination**

 _Thoughts_

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Deer hunting and the cook-off**

 **(Normal POV)**

A helicopter flown by Chris passed over the cabins early that morning.

At The Killer Bass cabin

"Hit the deck"! Duncan yelled jumping from hi bed. "They're coming man! They found us!" he continued while hiding under Geoff and DJ's bed.

With The Screaming Gophers

Leshawna smacked her head on the bed above her waking up from the helicopter "Augh, okay that dude is really starting to get on my last nerve!" She yelled while holding her head in pain.

Heather yawns "Whatever, he just loves ruining our mornings" She said annoyed "Beth, Lindsay go warm up the shower for me" Heather said in a sing song voice.

"Now!" She demanded "And remember-" Heather started "Not too hot this time, I know" Beth tiredly finished.

Outside

There is now a line of girls standing outside the bathroom waiting to go.

Gaara walks up intending to use to shower. He stopped and raised his eyebrow at Gwen "What's the hold up?" he asked

"Heather needs her private time" Lindsay said.

"How long is queenie gonna be in there I got urgent business!" Leshawna yelled.

"She could still be a while" Beth said reluctantly.

Gwen groaned "That's it! I am going lumberjack style" she announced as she walked away.

Gaara smirked _At least someone is smart enough to do it_

The camp speakers started up "I hope you are ready for the most challenging challenge yet! Breakfast in three minutes at the camp fire pit." Chris said.

Beth knocked on the door "Um Heather?" she asked. "Can one of you guys come in here and lotion my back? It's peeling!" Heather said impatiently.

Beth turned around to see Gaara is the only one still there.

"I got this" Gaara said before walking into the bathroom.

"Thank god I was starting to-Gaara! What are you doing here!" Heather demanded.

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled before Gaara kicked the door open throwing Heather out and dragging her to the bonfire pit in just a towel.

Beth quickly ran in and grabbed her clothes and brought them to her.

Gwen showed up just after at the bonfire pit. "What happened to her?" She asked between fits of laughter.

Geoff walked up "She got dragged out here by Gaara for hogging the bathroom!" He practically yelled causing the others to laugh harder including Gwen.

She looked over to Gaara whose arms were crossed in front of his chest with an annoyed look in his eye.

 _Note to self: Never piss Gaara off_ Gwen thought still trying to contain her laughter.

"Are you ready for today's extreme, max, impact challenge!?" Chris said pumping his fists into the air.

"We are ready!" Owen yelled back.

"Incoming!" Chris yelled as he threw a can of beans straight for Gwen's head. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

But it never came, she opened her eyes to see Gaara's hand in front of her holding the can of beans.

She smiled at him before looking back to Chris trying not to be too obvious.

 _He just keeps getting better and better_

"This is breakfast" Chris said tossing cans out to other campers.

"No! Breakfast is crepes, croissants, even Chef's yucky burnt eggs" Heather retorted.

"Beans, Beans, they're good for your heart. The more you eat the more you-" Owen sang before he got clocked by an incoming can.

"Today's challenge is about survival, we are going hunting" Chris said holding up a paintball gun.

"That's more like it!" Duncan said excited. "Isn't that a paintball gun?" Harold asked pointing with a smile on his face.

"Why yes Harold" Chris pointed the gun at him "It is" he finished before shooting Harold with it.

"So we won't be killing anything?" Bridgette asked nervously.

"Negatory, this is the first ever paintball dear hunt! I will announce the teams once we get into the woods. So... finish breaky" Chris finished.

At the starting location.

"And now for the team breakdown! The Killer Bass hunters are Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette! Locked and loaded with Bass blue paint" Chris announced.

"And using orange paint are the Gopher hunters! Leshawna, Beth, Owen, and Lindsay!" Chris finished.

"You also get these styling glasses and wicked camo caps, the rest of you are now deer." Chris concluded.

"Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails." Chris said as he showed them off as he listed them.

"Ya right, there is no way I am wearing that" Heather said irritated

"There is no way I am a deer" Duncan said annoyed.

"Take these off and your team is toast" Chris said as he stuck the parts onto Duncan.

"What are you looking at?" Duncan yelled at Owen

"Oh nothing. Bambi" Owen said as he pulled Duncan's tail back before releasing it again making a loud slapping noise

"You better be a good shot tubby" Duncan warned Owen.

 **(Gwen's POV)**

"This may be the lamest thing I have ever done in my life" I said looking at Gaara who nodded agreeing with me.

"Aw c'mon! It could be fun!" Cody said before noticing us all glaring at him.

"Okay catch you later!" He said while pointing in the direction he ran to.

"I am out of here" Trent said as he turned to leave us behind.

 _So much for team spirit_

Gaara and me started leaving "Are you coming?" I asked looking at Heather sitting on a tree stump.

"No! I'm waiting right here for Lindsay and Beth and making them protect me for the whole game." Heather stated matter-of-factly.

"Wouldn't that be against the rules?" I asked not wanting to lose this challenge.

"Do you see a rules person anywhere? worry about your own fluffy tails" She said while filing her nails.

"Looks like it's just you and me" I said to Gaara.

"I'm not complaining" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Me neither" I agreed.

"You want to practice knife throwing some more?" I asked actually pretty excited to try again.

"Sure, let me set us up" he said finding us a good spot.

 _He sure does talk a lot more than he did before, maybe he is finally coming out of his shell_

We practiced for two hours before I finally hit a bull's-eye on the target her carved into the tree.

"I finally hit the bull's-eye!" I yelled excitedly.

"Great job" He said smiling at me

"with a little more practice you'll be a professional knife thrower in no time" he said chuckling

"Thanks" I said stepping closer to him "I did have a good teacher" I said.

"A teacher can only do so much, you are a very good student" Gaara said smiling at me, and not just his usual small smiles but a real smile.

 _He looks so cute when he smiles_

We slowly moved closer to each other, we were inches away from each other when "Attention: Human wildlife and hunters please report back to camp, it's time to show your hides and tally up the scores!" Chris announced making us pull away from each other startled.

"Guess we should he back" he said while grabbing up all the knifes I threw.

 _I was so close! C'mon why can't I just get at least one kiss from him! I haven't ever kissed anyone yet, and by the looks of it I may never get the chance!_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, stealing from Chef, eating chips in the woods, being mauled by bears. Do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group, I see a disgraceful mess, I see a massive waste of paint product." Chris lectured "And I have to say, that was awesome!" he yelled.

 _He would turn a lecture into how popular this is gonna be on TV_

"When you guys opened fire on your own team, wicked TV guys" Chris happily complimented.

"Hey, where are Duncan and Courtney?" Harold asked.

as if on cue they showed up with their 'antlers' tangled together.

"Oh this is too much" I said at the sight

"Duncan you sly dog you" Gaara joked. "The girl can't keep her antlers off me" Duncan said gesturing to the two of them.

 _Did Gaara just make a joke?_ _not a bad one at that_

Courtney kicked Duncan right in between his legs. Duncan yelped "can't even bend over" he whimpered in pain.

"Easy Courtney! Our medical tent is only really equipped for one at a time and Cody is pretty messed up" Chris said pointing to him.

Geoff and Bridgette helped separate them.

"Well since three members of the Gophers are dripping in paint" Lindsay turns around pointing to her back "Make that four Gophers" Chris corrected.

"And some of them aren't even deer, I think we have our winners, Bass you are off to a hunting camp shindig" Chris finished.

Duncan held up his hand and cheered before falling back over groaning in pain.

"Gophers I will see you at the campfire ceremony, again" Chris said seemingly disappointed.

 **(Normal POV)**

At the bonfire

"Seriously twice in a row! What is wrong with you people! I can't wait to see Beth kicked off! I just wish I could vote off two campers at once!" Heather said angrily looking at Leshawna.

"There are only 8 marshmallows on this plate, when I call your name come up and get your marshmallow. The camper-" Chris began before Gwen interrupted.

"Who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame take the boat of losers and leave!" She said so fast you could almost not catch what she was saying. "Cant we just get this over with!" Gwen said impatiently holding her arms out to each side.

Chris glared at Gwen annoyed "Fine whatever, spoil the moment!" Chris said before throwing the marshmallows.

Trent

Lindsay

Owen

Gwen

Leshawna

Beth

Gaara

"Campers this is the final marshmallow tonight, the last marshmallow goes to...Heather" Chris finished before having it snagged away by Heather.

"You are all lucky okay! Very Lucky!" Heather yelled.

"Speak for yourself drama queen" Gaara said causing Heather to glare at him.

"Cody the dock of shame awaits bro" Chris said, Cody stared back at him unable to move himself in his wheelchair.

"I guess we can help you get there" Chris said.

"I'll do it" Beth volunteered.

"Bye Cody" Gwen said with a small wave.

Gaara gave a nod in his direction while Trent and Lindsay just waved.

"See you buddy" Leshawna waved with a smile.

"take care dude" Owen said waving.

The next day

The campers were all meeting at the beach

""Today's challenge will test your mind, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen! you will be cooking a three course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners will get a reward, the losers will send somebody home" Chris said pointing to the docks.

"Each team will pick a head chef will decide the theme of the meal and oversee the cooking, to cook you need ingredients" Chris finished pointing to a truck behind him.

"Head chef called it" Heather sang out then looked at Beth "Try not to mess up this time" she said walking towards the truck as Beth nodded.

"Just ignore her girl" Leshawna said to reassure her.

"She is living on burrowed time" Gaara said as he walked past them.

"why do you get to be the head chef?" Gwen asked.

"I have to take the leadership roll, hello! We are on a losing streak here! And really everyone else on the team is pretty much useless" Heather said insulting everyone.

"You can insult me all you want, you insult Gwen and I put you in the ground" Gaara said as Owen and Trent held him back.

"Whatever" Heather shrugged "Moving on"

 _Does he really care about me that much?_ Gwen thought trying to stop the blush that was surfacing

"Leshawna-mangos, Beth-pineapples, Lindsay-macadamias, Trent-Molasses, Gwen-tomatoes, Gaara-ribs" Heather listed off.

"Yes your highness" Gaara said sarcastically before grabbing the ribs.

Gwen struggled to pick up the crate of tomatoes "Let me get that Gaara offered as he picked it up with one hand and carried the ribs with the other.

"Thanks" Gwen said following behind.

In the kitchen

"Gwen, Lindsay you are on the citrus macadamia upside down cake flambé" Heather ordered.

"Know how to make an upside down flamer thingy?" Lindsay asked

"Great idea! Put brainless on arson duty" Gaara said sarcastically causing Gwen to laugh.

before Heather had a chance to respond Owen walked into her with the bag of Oranges blocking his view.

He dropped the bag slipped and crushed the oranges. "Go back to the truck and get more Oranges!" Heather Groaned out "I'm on it" Owen said leaving.

"Trent, you and Owen are on Ribs, Leshawna, Beth you two are on pineapple skewers and mango dip" Heather ordered

"Putting the walking garbage disposal on the main course? And the one with the pineapple allergy on pineapple skewers?" Gaara asked dumbfounded.

"something wrong?" Heather asked daring him to speak up against her.

"Leshawna can handle appetizers let her make her own thing, and keep Owen away from the food so he doesn't eat it" Gaara said as if it were obvious

"Girl he is right, let me handle the appetizers, I know how to make a pineapple Chutney that would melt the socks off the devil!" Leshawna said confidently

"Well that is so great, but since I'm head chef we are going to stick to my plan, and my plan is pineapples with sticks through them! Got it!" Heather demanded.

"And Owen stays on the ribs!" She yelled at Gaara who rolled his eyes in response.

"And what's my task oh great Maestro?" Gaara asked sarcastically causing the others to laugh.

 _Just keeps coming with those jokes don't you? I never noticed how funny Gaara is_ Gwen mused to herself.

"Do what I tell you!" Heather yelled at him. "Yes your majesty" Gaara said with a roll of his eyes leaning against the wall in the corner.

Owen burst through the door, "Don't worry I'm back! Trent heads up!" He said throwing the crate to Trent who lacked the size and strength to catch them causing him to be crushed underneath them.

"Great everything is going perfectly, unless you count Owen's hornet stings and Trent's head injury putting him out of todays challenge" Gaara said coming off the wall to come help out.

"Augh!" Heather groaned.

an hour later

"those slices are uneven! Switch places with Leshawna!" Heather barked "They look fine to me" Leshawna said stopping Beth in her tracks.

"Um I didn't get to be head chef because of poor presentation!" Heather yelled

"No! You got to be head chef because you called it! And who do you think you're fooling with this crispy white apron power trip you on!?" Leshawna yelled back

"Are you going to be a team player or not?" Heather roared at her. "Oh I am a team player I'm also allergic to pineapples like Gaara told you!" Leshawna yelled back.

"Just get slicing, Now!" Heather yelled. "Thanks guys" she said in a happy voice as she walked away.

"Two face bossy little-" Leshawna said before she realized her arms were turning red. she groaned "Yo! What do you recommend I do about this? Leshawna asked showing her arms to Heather.

"I recommend you scratch after we win! Get back to work!" Heather ordered.

Gaara and Gwen held her back from attacking Heather

"Why don't you let me handle the slicing while you deal with your allergy" Gaara said trying to calm her down

"Fine!" Leshawna said walking away.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked "We used all the Flambé start but it won't Flambé" Lindsay said confused.

"Nothing happened when you lit it?" Heather asked "Oh" Lindsay said understanding.

 **(Static)**

"It's like talking to an eggplant" Heather deadpanned.

 **(Static)**

"Pay attention girls, this is how you flambé. Step 1, Pour the flambé liquid, which you did manage" Heather instructed to Gwen's annoyance

"Step 2 of 2, Light it" Heather said pulling out a small lighter and lighting it. which cased the cake to explode.

Gaara and Gwen sat with their mouths open before struggling to control their laughter

Heather looked in a nearby pans reflection before screaming "My eyebrows! Owen!" she yelled.

"Is it finally lunch time?" Owen asked as he slid over "No!, Go grab my makeup bag from the cabin!" Heather screeched.

"But the bees" Owen said nervously "Now!" Heather yelled pointing the pan in the direction of the door.

"Hello! I need a bathroom break!" Leshawna yelled before showing her arms once again.

"well apparently I need new eyebrows! But we don't all get what we want!" Heather yelled back before slamming her head onto the table.

"It's like I am on a team of losers!" Heather screamed.

Leshawna looked like she was about to blow her top.

Gaara whispered something in her ear causing her to smile and nod in agreement before they bumped fists.

Owen came back with the makeup bag in hand

"Well don't just stand there give it!" Heather demanded

Owen said something no one could understand before falling causing the bag to fly towards Heather

Leshawna pushed her out of the way catching the bag instead "Hey!" Heather yelled

"Gaara!" Leshawna yelled as she threw the bag to him, raising his arm up and catching it without looking up he threw it over to Lindsay.

"Give it!" Heather yelled "In the fridge!" Leshawna yelled to Lindsay opening it up.

Heather snapped her hand in front of Lindsay holding her hand out waiting for her to hand it over.

Lindsay looked between her and the fridge before smiling "Oops!" Lindsay said tossing it back into the fridge.

Heather ran in after it screaming the whole way in, They all locked the fridge behind her. "Hey you can't do this I am head chef!" Heather yelled to them.

"Do you think Heather is really mad at us?" Lindsay asked oblivious "I will destroy you!" She yelled as she pounded the door.

"She will get over it" Gaara said still focusing on the cutting board.

"Girl needs to learn how to chill" Leshawna added.

The food was all done Gaara left to have a bathroom break.

"We just might win this thing yet yall" Leshawna said sniffing the food. "Owen guard the food" She said walking out with the rest of the team "Alright lets do this!" she yelled.

 **(Gaara's POV)**

I walked back into the the kitchen to see everyone was gone

 _must've already taken the food out to Chris_

I heard choking from the other room "Hang on man!" Owen yelled.

I came running in to see Chris spit out some piece of food.

"What the heck is that?" Chris asked. "It's Heather's recipe!" Lindsay said before gasping suddenly.

 _She is still in the fridge isn't she_

"Oh my gosh! She is still in the fridge!" Lindsay yelled while running into the kitchen.

Chris gave us a look "What? Girl was making everyone trip" Leshawna pointed out.

"Oh I hear that" Chris agreed.

Then we saw Heather. Owen gasped loudly "Oh The horror!" he yelled in complete shock.

She had blue skin from being in the freezer too long and poorly drawn on eyebrows.

"You guys are sssso dead!" She said shaking all the while.

"I think this is the first time Heather has ever looked like herself" Gaara said smirking.

The others all tried not to laugh.

"Is it over?" Heather asked ignoring the others.

"It is, The Bass win 21/12" Chris said pointing to the other team "and it's not because I almost died" Chris added irritated. "Your ribs stank too" he said pointing to Owen.

"Great! That's just great! Why do we keep losing people?" Heather asked pissed off.

"And what is this? I didn't approve of this!" Heather said pointing at the tiki on the table.

"I brought it back as a souvenir! you know, from the other island" Beth said defensively.

"You did what?" Heather asked shocked.

"Please tell me you didn't" Gaara said face palming yet again.

"You mean boney island?" Chris asked "The deadliest island in Muskoka!" He continued "The one I specifically said not to take anything from or you'll be cursed?" Chris pressed.

"Yeah" Beth said hesitantly "I didn't know I will put it back!" Beth yelled as she ran out the kitchen.

"Ok so the teams are all tied up with the Bass's 7 members with the Gopher's soon to be 7, and as promised the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight. A 5 star dinner under the stars" Chris finished as the Killer Bass cheered.

 _fantastic_

 **(Normal POV)**

back at the lodge

I don't know about yall but Heather has got to go!" Leshawna said to us

"Ya, but Beth cursed us with that weird wooden tiki doll thingy" Owen says apprehensively.

"True" Leshawna conceded. "Dear curse please hit Heather next, and if possible hit her upside the head.

at the bonfire that night.

"I have got 8 Gophers sitting in front of me tonight, but only 7 fluffy bits of sweet safety in my hands, so good luck" Chris announced dramatically.

"When I call your name come up and get your marshmallow" Chris finished.

Leshawna

Owen

Gwen

Trent

Lindsay

Gaara

"Heather, Beth, it's down to you. Whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow gets to immediately walk the dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers. Forever!" Chris continued.

"The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris stopped to add to the suspense.

"Heather"

"You heard him, boat of losers that-a-way, that really was silly of you to take that doll from the island" Heather said arrogantly.

"Oh shut it" Gaara said

"See ya girl" Leshawna waved.

"Okay that's it for tonight, you might want to burn some sage to get rid of any lingering curse vibes" Chris advised.

"Cool with Chef give us some sage?" Leshawna asked. "Nope, so good luck with that" he said with a smirk on his face

"Guess we will just have to steal some" Gaara said.

Gwen smirked at him "Let's do it" She agreed.

The team started formulating a plan for how to get the sage without chef knowing.


	8. Trust exercises and exhaustive training

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination**

 _Thoughts_

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Trust exercises and exhaustive training**

 **(Gwen's POV)**

We all went to the lodge to get whatever disgusting meal Chef Hatchet made this morning. I walked up to the counter as Chef finished the next tray.

"Today's breakfast, is Hawaiian, Italian fusion casserole!" Chef announced excitedly.

"You mean leftovers from the cooking challenge?" I asked.

"Ya that's right! You got a problem with that?" Chef yelled in response.

"Sir! No sir!" I said back saluting in hopes of not being on the receiving end of Chef's wrath. He saluted back as I walked to the table.

I Noticed Heather bundled up as she sneezed.

 _That's what you get for being so bossy to everyone_

"Need a little Echinacea?" I asked tauntingly

"You are so funny, you think you can just lock in a freezer and get away with it? I am going to make you sorry that you ever met me!" Heather said pointing at me and Gaara.

"Too late" I said looking at him. He shrugged "I regretted meeting you the moment you stepped off the boat" Gaara added.

"You are such a, a, achoo!" Heather sneezed out then groaned "I hate this place!" She yelled.

"Then get yourself voted off" Gaara said disinterested.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" Heather asked. "I wouldn't have said it if I wanted you here" Gaara answered.

"You just want me out of the picture so you can be with freaky goth girl!" She yelled causing everyone to look over.

 _why do you always have to bring me into this_

Gaara reached across the table grabbing Heather by the coat she had wrapped around her. "Keep testing me!" Gaara dared glaring hard at Heather.

"Okay whatever! just let go of me!" Heather said back.

"Campers finish eating at meet me on the docks pronto!" Chris yelled over the camp speakers.

"What horror of a challenge do you think we will do today?" I asked Gaara.

"probably something worse than the others" He responded as he rose form the seat having finished his meal.

He walked out of the lodge and towards the docks.

 _Gaara has been really distant today I wonder what is going on_

I sighed deeply placing my head down on the table.

Leshawna leaned over and patted me on the back "You'll get your man one day" She said reassuringly "He just needs some time to sort throw whatever is making him so moody" Leshawna added.

I perked up at this with a small smile "Thanks Leshawna" I said before finishing my food and rushing to catch up with him.

At the docks

"So, last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues!" Chris started looking at our team while we all glared at Heather.

"And I am sensing something funky in the Bass pond too!" Chris added looking over at them.

Duncan elbowed Courtney, She knocked him flat on the floor.

"This week's challenge is going to be centered around building trust! Because all good things begin with a little trust!" Chris finished.

"There will be three major challenges that have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally we like to have the campers choose their partners, But not this time! More fun for me!" Chris said grinning widely.

 _As long as you keep me away from Heather_

 **(Normal POV)**

"Ok so for the first challenge you'll be doing an extreme freehand rock climbing adventure!" Chris yelled pointing to the cliff behind him.

"DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass, Heather and Gwen will play for the Gophers" Chris announced.

Gwen groaned loudly. "Here is your belay and harness" Chris said tossing them to Gwen.

Heather stole them form her "Hey! What's your damage?" Gwen asked annoyed.

"If you think I am letting you hold me up you're nuts!" Heather said dismissively.

"You wont be holding her up exactly, one camper pulls the slack through the belay as the other climbs. If the climber falls the belay will stop them form crashing. The catch: both the sides and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like... rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives, and a few other surprises." Chris explained.

"Wicked" Harold said excitedly.

"The person on belay must also harness their partner up, this is all about trust people and remember! Never let go of the rope! your partners life depends on it!" Chris said.

"Excuse me, can we trade partners?" Gwen asked "I Really don't feel like being dropped on my head today" Gwen added.

"Please! As much as I LOVE your company" Heather said sarcastically "I'm not going to throw a challenge just to kill you, yet" She continued. "Now spread em!" Heather barked.

Heather finished harnessing Gwen "There! You are all hooked up!" Heather announced causing Gwen to take a close look at her harness.

"What's the second rope for?" Gwen asked glaring. "It's a backup line" Heather answered smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Gwen asked suspiciously. "Nothing! I am just REALLY happy we got on this challenge together" She answered grinning.

"Gwen continued to glare suspiciously at Heather.

"Gaara walked up behind Heather "Anything happens to her up there and I will do 10 times worse to you" He whispered threateningly causing Heather to go stiff and nod her head understanding.

Gwen began climbing as an explosion knocked her off before the line stopped her. "it's ok I have got you!" Heather yelled up to her.

"I promised surprises! Hot habanero sauce anyone?" Chris yelled before spraying Heather with it.

"What the heck Chris!" Heather yelled causing her to try and wipe off her eyes letting go of the line.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Gwen yelled falling.

"HEATHER GRAB THE LINE!" Gaara ordered too late as Gwen already hit the floor.

"Muy Caliente" Chris said uncaring.

Gwen began her climb again catching up to DJ once more

"C'mon Gwen you don't want to fall BEHIND" Heather said while pulling the second rope ripping off her skirt and revealing Gwen's underwear.

"Gah!" Gwen screamed noticing her skirt missing.

"Well you don't see that everyday" Duncan said grinning. "No you don't my man, no you don't" Chris agreed grinning as well.

Gaara grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts"Neither of you will be seeing anything if you don't show some respect and stop staring!" he yelled into their faces.

They both nodded in understanding.

The skirt having fallen on DJ forced him to remove them and become distracted causing him to fall. Duncan's leg got caught in the line before pulling him up.

They both smacked into each other hanging upside-down. "This bites" Duncan groaned "Big time" DJ agreed.

Gwen tried to put the skirt back on. "ah screw it!" She yells as she puts it in her mouth and continues climbing, until she reached the top.

"Looks like the Gophers have won the first challenge" Chris announced.

Gwen held up her hands excitedly "Ya!" She yelled before covering up after realizing she was still showing "Man" she said embarrassed.

"Here" Gaara says handing her the his jacket to cover up with once she got down.

"Thanks" Gwen said quickly before running back to the cabin to get a new skirt.

Trent got poisoned by Lindsay for failing to cut around the poisonous organs, making the Bass the winners.

Leshawna knocked the arrow of Owen's head with a crabapple while blindfolded winning the challenge for the Gophers.

The next challenge had one camper hanging upside-down to catch the other partner who was jumping blindfolded over the pond full of jellyfish.

Heather and Lindsay were up for the Gophers and Harold with Bridgette for the Bass

 **(Gwen's POV)**

"Jump now!" Harold yelled but Bridgette just held onto the poll.

Harold sighed "If we are going to win you have to trust me!" Harold yelled to her.

"Okay sorry! next time!" Bridgette apologized.

"1..2..3 jump!" Harold yelled before catching her.

"You do it!" Geoff yelled as the bass cheered.

"I am glad I am not up there" I said to Gaara who only nodded showing he heard me

 _man what is up with him today?_

"Gophers your turn" Chris said.

"Okay 1..2..3 jump, no wait not yet!" Lindsay yelled too late as Heather already jumped into the pond.

"Ooooo that is a point for the Killer Bass" Chris said pointing to them

I sighed happily "Sometimes the universe just gives you a freebie" I said to Gaara and Leshawna giving a thumbs up to the sky smiling.

Gaara smirked for the first time today and Leshawna started trying to hide her laughter.

We all followed Chris to the last challenge.

"And now the final leg, the blind toboggan race" Chris said pointing to the hill behind him.

"Say what?" Leshawna asked shocked.

"Each team will have a driver and a navigator, The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Oh ya, and the driver will be blindfolded" Chris said shocking everyone.

"Not many of you left huh?" Chris asked while looking around "Keep losing you guys" He said as he laughed "Oh well"

"Gwen and Gaara, Geoff and DJ" Chris announced.

"so who is driving" I asked Gaara when we got to the top. He silently grabbed the blindfold put it on and sat on the board.

 _Okay then guess I am navigating_

"On your marks...get set" Chris blew an air horn to signal the start.

"Right!" I yelled "Right!"

We went over a rock that threw us onto a river "Uh Oh" I yelled covering my eyes.

After we landed I uncovered my eyes to see us heading towards a waterfall. I screamed terrified.

"I'm not ready to die yet!" I screamed.

we landed on a log that bounced us back onto the course by mere luck

 _Thank god_

"Right!" I yelled "Left!" explosions started going off around us

 _What the heck Chris!_

 **(Normal POV)**

Chris sat pushing the trigger of the explosives in "We had a few explosives left over, and I just hate to waste" Chris said smiling all the while.

 **(Gwen's POV)**

"Left!" I screamed seeing the explosions.

An explosion propelled DJ and Geoff to the finish line as we skidded to a stop.

"looks like we lost again" I said to Gaara who took off the blindfold and nodded.

"And the Bass are the winners of the Toboggan race!" Chris said causing them to cheer "Unfortunately, I said that these were blind challenges. By taking off the blindfold for a moment you broke the number one rule. Which makes the Gophers today's big winners!" Chris announced.

"Rock and roll!" I yelled not having to kick anyone off today.

Gaara was already on his way back to the cabin.

 _I need to find out what has him in such a bad mood_

"Oh ya baby! That's how we roll!" Leshawna yelled high fiving me.

 **(Normal POV)**

At the bonfire.

"who wants a treat? A tasty goody that represents exemption, security, peace of mind-" Chris spoke before Courtney interrupted

"Just get on with it!"

"And if you don't get a marshmallow you have to walk the dock of shame take the boat of losers and never come back!" Chris said quickly. "Ever!" He added.

"Lets see one for Duncan, one for Bridgette, and one for Courtney" Chris said tossing three their way.

"DJ, Geoff, well done my brothers" He said tossing two to them.

"Looks like we only have one left, Sadie and Harold, the final marshmallow..."

"Oh come on already!" Courtney yelled "Don't rush me! The audience eats up this kind of dramatic conclusion!" Chris reprimanded.

Courtney sighed "Harold" Chris said throwing it to him

"you know what! That's fine with me you marshmallow eating freaks!" Sadie yelled before running off crying.

"The rest of you are safe! For now!" Chris concluded.

 **(Gaara's POV)**

I sat there throwing knifes into the target I set up for Gwen.

Gwen came up behind me and watched for a bit.

I said nothing to her, there was nothing to say after all.

"Hey" she said after a long silence.

I hesitated for a moment but continued without saying a word

 _I just want to be left alone today_

"What has you in such a bad mood today?" She asked suddenly making my body go stiff.

Still I did not answer and just continued throwing my knifes into the target.

"Was it something I did?" She asked quietly.

I stopped suddenly.

there was a long period of silence between us.

I sighed deeply "No" I said finally breaking the silence before continuing.

"Then what was it?" She asked again

I didn't answer

"You know you can tell me anything right?" She asked.

 _Oh what the heck there is no harm in telling her_

"It's my birthday" I said throwing another into the bulls-eye

"Oh" She said shocked not expecting that answer

"Well happy birthday!" She said happily "I wish I had known me and the others would have done something for you" She said thinking that's why I was upset.

"That isn't necessary" I said walking over to collect my thrown knifes.

"That isn't what's making you upset?" She asked confused.

"You remember I told you about my mother?" I asked

"Well of course I do you told me she died the day you were-" She stopped suddenly and gasped.

 _Looks like she figured it out_

Suddenly she slammed me into a hug "I am so sorry" She said quietly just holding me without moving.

I Sat there for a moment before returning the hug. softly sobbing into her shoulder even though she was about a head shorter than me.

We sat there silently for about 20 minutes

"Thank you" I said finally ending the hug.

"Anytime" She said a tear escaping her eye

 _Why is she crying?_

"Why don't we head back and celebrate your birthday with the others" She said.

"There is nothing to celebrate" I said my voice hoarse from sobbing.

She smiled sadly at me "your mom may have died on your birthday, but she died to give birth to you. To give you to the world and give you a chance to live your own life"

I looked at her completely shocked by what she just said.

"If your mother decided not to give birth to you I would have never met you. That alone is worth celebrating" She said to me.

For the first time in my life I actually felt happy on my birthday. I smiled at her "You are right" I said finally "Nothing in the world could make me regret meeting you" I Continued.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her towards the cabin "Come on lets go tell the others" She said "We can throw you a party"

"As long as Heather isn't invited" I said laughing.

"Of course not" She agreed.

It was in that moment that I realized something

 _I Love Gwen_

 **(Gwen's POV)**

 _I cannot believe I didn't figure it out sooner_

"Hey guys!" I yelled opening the doors to our cabin "Guess who's birthday it is?" I asked while pulling Gaara in behind me.

He actually looked nervous. "Ooooo, boy I knew there was something bugging you today!" Leshawna yelled out

"Well c'mon then we got ourselves a birthday to celebrate!" She yelled to Lindsay

"I love party's!" She yelled before following.

"No way am I showing up to that" Heather said rolling over in bed.

"Good you weren't invited anyway" I said as we walked out to grab the others.

"Happy birthday man!" Geoff yelled slapping him on the back.

"Ya congrats!" Duncan said holding up a mug full of soda

We somehow managed to convince Chris to give us some cake and snacks for the party.

"Woohoo! Party!" Owen yelled excited.

Gaara just smile looking at the others enjoying themselves.

We walked over behind the cabin.

"Thanks for this" He said smirking "I never actually celebrated my birthday before" He admitted "My family didn't exactly get excited for the date" he said.

"If I had known we might have been able to get you gifts" I said glad he has enjoying himself.

"I got the only thing I could ask for" He said

"What's that?" I asked curious

"I got friends who actually care about me" He said smiling "But best of all, I got to meet you" He said full on grinning now.

I started blushing furiously

"Oh, is that all" I said smiling while trying to hide my face.

"It's everything" he said looking out towards the water.

 _Why is he so good at being adorable_

I stood up on my toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek "Happy birthday" I whispered to him. He was as red as a tomato.

"Thanks" he said.

"We should get to bed, we have a challenge tomorrow" I said heading back

"Ya, sounds good" he agreed.

 **(Normal POV)**

The speakers blared up early that morning. "Listen up you little cockroaches!" Chef's voice rang over the grounds.

"I want all campers to report to the dock of shame at 0900 hours!" He said yelled.

Everyone just looked at each other "That means now soldiers! Now!" He ordered.

Everyone ran to the docks quickly.

"Line up and stand at attention!" Chef yelled into a bullhorn.

"You call this proper formation?" he asked

"Feet together!" he yelled as he smacked Geoff's legs with the stick he was holding.

"Arms down!" he smacked Duncan "Eyes forward!" he yelled at DJ "Heads up!" He pushed Heathers chin up with the stick.

He hit Harold many times

"Oh This is going to be a fun day" Gwen said sarcastically to Gaara before noticing he was standing in perfect form. She opened her mouth to say something.

"What did you say to me soldier!" Chef yelled at her. "Um nothing" She said nervously. "And you will continue to say nothing until I tell you that you can say something!" He bellowed.

"Today's challenge will not be an easy one, in fact I do not expect everyone to come out alive" Chef said as he walked across the dock.

"My orders are to make sure all of the babies in front of me drop out of my boot camp except one! The last one standing wins immunity for their team!" Chef continued.

"What happened to Chris?" Heather asked.

"Rule number 1! You will address me as master chief! Have you got that?" He yelled. "Yes master chief" everyone responded quickly.

"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep, and you will eat only when I tell you to eat! Is that clear!" He yelled through the bullhorn in Gaara's face

"Sir! Yes master chief sir!" Gaara said back without flinching.

 _Wow he is whipped_ Gwen thought surprised.

"Rule number 2! When you are ready to give up you will walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell!" He said pointing to it.

"Which brings me to rule number 3! I like to get one quitter before the end of the first day! And that day will not end until someone drops out! he finished.

"Now get your butts down to the beach soldiers! Now! Now! Now!" He ordered.

 **(Static)**

"Okay, whoever's sick, twisted idea it was to put him in charge of this challenge, I have to say...I'm a little bit impressed" Gwen said

 **(Static)**

"Listen up! Each team must hold a canoe over their heads! I catch you taking your hands off the canoe and you will be eliminated!" he yelled.

"and no one eats lunch until someone drops out!" Chef added with a grin "Canoes up!" he barked

each team picked up a canoe.

"This isn't that hard" Owen said.

Three hours later

"C'mon you sissies it has only been three hours!" He yelled sitting atop one of the canoes.

"looks like they missed lunch today" Chris said on top of the other.

"Guess they just weren't HUNGRY! Unless someone wants to quit now" Chef yelled at them.

Owens stomach growled loudly "Don't even think about it Owen!" Gwen yelled.

after the sun went down

"25 of us went in, only 5 of us came back out" Chef mused on

Gwen yawned "What war were you in anyway?" she asked curiously

"Did I ask you to speak? Because I don't remember asking you to speak!" He yelled back.

"Whatever, he so wasn't in a war" Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"Guys I can't do this anymore" Lindsay said letting go "I have no more feeling in my arms." She groaned out

"Looks like we got ourselves a quitter!" Chef said grinning.

"Listen here, you have nothing to be ashamed of" He said holding Lindsay's shoulder "Except being a little baby that let your team down! As for the rest of you head to the mess hall dinner is served." He yelled.

at the lodge

"Alright maggots! Open your ears! You got ten minutes to eat before night training begins so get to it!" he yelled

"Excuse me master chief, where is the food?" Gwen asked.

Chef pointed to the trash cans lined up at the counter "You're looking at it" He said smiling menacingly.

"This is the garbage from this mornings breakfast" Owen pointed out "Darn right! When you are at war you take what you can get!" Chef yelled in response.

Later that night.

They were all doing some weird type of dance led by Chef Hatchet.

after a few minutes of doing so Duncan walked over and turned off the stereo.

"One of us drops out and we are done for the day" Duncan says to Chef

"We are done when I say we are done! Now drop down and give me 20! He barked at Duncan"Anyone else got something they want to say?" Chef asked

"Uh ya, can I go to the bathroom?" Gwen asked.

at the bathroom

Gwen stood there with cleaning gloves, a mop and bucket "Not exactly what I had in mind" Gwen said dejectedly.

Back at the lodge

"For your next challenge you will complete a 300 word essay about how much you LOVE me, Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated!"

2 hours later

Chef walked around picking up the papers

"I love master chief Hatchet because he is very, very, very, very, very, very, this is just one sentence with five pages of verys' in between!" He yelled at Duncan.

"It's 300 words exactly, you can count them if you want" Duncan insisted.

Trent and DJ were tossed out for falling asleep.

"The rest of you, get to bed and report to the playing field at 0500 hours!" Chef yelled leaving.

"Missed a spot there general" Duncan said holding out a napkin.

"Boy! do you want to run 50 laps around this camp right now!" He yelled before Courtney intervened

"No thanks! He is going straight to bed! Aren't you!" She said pulling Duncan away.

Gwen noticed Gaara hadn't moved since he finished writing.

 _He's become like a statue ever since Chef Hatchet started barking orders_

 **(Gwen's POV)**

At the playing field

"You will all run this course until you can all run it under 60 seconds! Am I making myself clear?" Chef asked directly to Duncan "Crystal" he responded.

I was not looking forward to this

"Go maggots! Go!" Chef yelled

Gaara was over the wall before I was even able to reach the top he swung across the gap on the rope and jumped through the tire before I even made it to the ground, He dove onto his stomach sliding under the swinging axes and was up by the time I reached the tire.

"Excellent work soldier! You completed the course in 43.7 seconds! Now go wash yourself off in the showers!" Chef congratulated "Sir!" Gaara saluted before marching to the bathroom.

 _Wow that was fast_

"Man down" Duncan said looking to Harold

"Ring the bell and get yourself to the infirmary! Your tour of duty is finished!" Chef yelled

"Wow, poor guy" Duncan said sarcastically

"Back on the course soldiers, now!" he yelled "One false move and I will be on you like stink on a poop wagon!" Chef warned Duncan

"I look forward to it! Sir!" Duncan said saluting Chef.

 _He is gonna get himself so screwed if he keeps this up_

Duncan got himself solitary confinement in the boathouse for the night.

We were all back at the cabin an hour later after Duncan and Courtney stole food from Chef and Chris.

"And what is with all those lame war stories!" I said with my mouth full of Grape soda "He is so demented!" I added.

I saw Gaara sitting over on the wall by himself not touching any of the food we had. I felt bad so I brought him the crabapple I still had.

"Hey, why the long face?" I asked throwing it to him.

He caught it and looked at it for a bit before answering "I haven't acted like that since my father died" He said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "My father was a high ranking military general who owned the biggest private military company in the world." He started.

"My Uncle was a special forces squad leader and trainer, both of them put me through rigorous training programs since I could walk." Gaara confessed.

"That sounds fun" I said sarcastically causing him to smirk

"It wasn't so bad when my uncle was still the one in charge of it, he had always treated me more like a kid than a machine." he continued.

"On my 6th birthday a man in a mask came into my room and tried to kill me" he told me

"Oh my god, why?" I asked. He stared at the floor for awhile before speaking again "I took the gun I had taped under the table and shot him twice in the heart, when I took his mask off it was my uncle."

He stopped for a moment collecting himself.

"He told me that he tried to love me but never was able to forgive me for killing his sister. He showed me a suicide vest he was wearing underneath his armor."

"I only survived that night because I dove out the nearest window to safety. We were 3 floors up from the ground thankfully or I could have been hurt worse from the explosion" He finished.

"That's so sad" I said more to myself, he just nodded. "My father took over for the next six years before he was murdered by a business rival he pissed off"

"You were 12 years old with no parents or uncle? Who took care of you?" I asked curiously.

"My Brother and sister both joined the military and split the money they got from fathers will with me since I wasn't in it" he explained.

"That was nice of them" I said.

"They did it because they didn't want to have to deal with me, I took care of myself for the next four years. Then I came here and met you" He finished smiling.

 _Aww he is so sweet_

"That's the first time I have told anybody that story before" He revealed. "I don't like people knowing I have money since a lot of people would want to be around me just for the money" he added

"Your secret is safe with me, and you don't have to worry about me. I would still hang with you if you were dirt poor" I said reassuring him.

"I wouldn't have told you if I didn't think you were trustworthy" He said smirking.

Before I got to respond Chef came back on the speakers

"Attention all remaining boot camp recruits! The next evolution of your training begins tomorrow morning at 0700 hours! And if I catch the sucker who stole my dessert your butt is MINE!" Chef yelled.

Me and Gaara looked at each other before laughing

The next morning

Chef had us all hanging upside down from tree branches.

"What you're experiencing is an ancient form of torture, by now the blood has begun rushing to your head! The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance as the blood begins to pool in your eyes! You may experience fainting spells!" Chef finished before Duncan fell.

Bridgette ran over to him "He's okay!" She yelled up.

we all reached our arms up to keep us on the tree, Gaara just had his arms crossed in front of him as usual like it was nothing

 _Shouldn't even be surprised by now_

Owen couldn't reach the branch and ended up tooting instead.

"that is it I am done" Heather said jumping down and landing perfectly. Before being crushed by Owen that is.

Gaara and me smirked

 _Haha karma always gets you eventually_

"Get off of me you big ox!" Heather insulted.

"Sorry" Owen apologized

Courtney started laughing

"Stop laughing up there!" Chef yelled pointing to her.

"I'm sorry, I cant help it!" Courtney responded before falling

"I expected more out of you soldier" Chef said

"Master chief, I just have one thing to say to you" Courtney said through laughs.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"You really need to take...a chill pill" She said before laughing uncontrollably as she walked away.

Me, Gaara, and Geoff sat there with our mouths hanging open.

"Oh ya that's what I am talking about!" Duncan said high fiving her "Geoffy! It's all up to you!" Courtney yelled.

"You got this Gwen? Gaara?" Owen asked.

"Oh ya! I can hang here all day!" I said back

"This is nothing" Gaara said calmly

"Right on sister! I live for the head rush!" Geoff yelled before starting to look pale

"It feels sooooooooooo goooooood" Geoff said starting to pass out before he fell off the tree leaving me and Gaara as the winners.

"Ooooo, that's going to leave a mark" Courtney said wincing.

Me and Gaara were being carried by our team for winning the regiment Chef cooked up.

"Gwen! Gaara! Congratulations soldiers! I'd go to war with you anytime!" he said saluting us.

"I'll keep that in mind when choosing my career" I said sarcastically

Gaara simply saluted before following.

"You do that soldier! You do that!" Chef said as we left.

"I am impressed" Gaara said looking at me.

"didn't think I could keep up?" I asked smirking.

"No, just didn't know if you would keep up before quitting" Gaara said smirking back.

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure" I said following behind him.

 **(Normal POV)**

At the bonfire with The Killer Bass

"I only have five marshmallows on my plate, and these marshmallows represent the campers that will continue to be campers, here" Chris said pointing at the team.

"You have all cast your ballets in the confession can. If I do not call your name you must immediately go down to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and go home! And you can't come back. Ever!" Chris announced yet again

Duncan

DJ

Bridgette

Geoff

"Campers this is the final marshmallow of the night" Chris said dramatically pausing

Harold

"Yes" Harold said getting up.

"What! You guys voted for Harold over me!" Courtney yelled pissed off

"Yes, yes, it's always a shock" Chris said

"This is impossible! I demand a recount!" Courtney yelled

"Seriously dude, I know for a fact there were three of us who didn't vote her off!" Duncan yelled.

Chris snapped signaling Chef to come grab her and drag her to the loser boat.

"I do no concede! I do not concede!" She yelled being thrown in the boat.

Harold stood alone at the bonfire pit remembering all the things Duncan, Geoff, and DJ did to him.

 **(Static)**

Harold opened the ballot box "You guys think you are so funny! Let's see how you like it when someone messes with your love life!" Harold said angrily as he stuffed new votes into the box.

 **(Static)**

Harold smiled menacingly "Yes!" he said to himself before the marshmallow he lit burnt out.


	9. Extreme sports and the nauseating feast

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination**

 _Thoughts_

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Love sick campers separation**

 **(Normal POV)**

A plane flying overhead woke up all the campers. All of them came outside only to be almost run over by said plane.

"Just flexing your muscles for today's EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!" Chris screamed into a bullhorn.

Gwen groaned "It's too early for this" she said exhausted.

"This week you will participate in three challenges! First up is extreme sofa bed skydiving!" He yelled shocking everyone.

"Contestants will plummet-eh skydive to a waiting sofa bed target below." Chris said as Chef showed an example, he landed on the bed only for it to close back into a sofa.

"Of course you will be skydiving from 5000 feet and using these!" Chris said throwing two parachutes that were in horrible shape. "Our lucky contestants are Trent and DJ!" Chris announced excitedly.

"Sure why not, y'know what they say on black cone mountain bro! Best glimpse of heaven is on the way into hell! Let's do this!" Trent said sounding excited.

"Ya sure, bring it on" DJ said nervously.

"Not so fast! The second challenge of the day is extreme rodeo moose riding!" Chris yelled pointing to a moose sitting in a pen.

"Contestants will rodeo ride the great Canadian bucking moose for 8 seconds or get hoofed into a great pile of socks from the lost and found" Chris announced.

"That stink pile never met laundry day back home" Leshawna said.

"It's your lucky day Leshawna! You're riding for Gophers! Geoff you'll ride for Bass" Chris said still grinning "Ya!" Geoff cheered.

"He doesn't look too bucky to me, hi beautiful" Owen said to the moose. The moose hit him in the face with one of its hooves.

"The final challenge! Extreme sea doo waterskiing! Contestants will waterski a race course grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line, while a member from the opposing team drives the sea doo." Chris yelled.

"How can we waterski without water?" Heather asked

"It's REALLY hard" Chris said back. "check it out" he added as Chef came out on a sea doo and smacked right into a tree.

"Awesome!" Chris yelled.

"Harold you'll ski for Killer Bass" Chris instructed "Sweet" Harold said excitedly "Gaara for the screaming Gophers" Chris added

Gaara shrugged in response.

"Now for the cool reward! Whoever scores the most challenges gets bragging rights for the night saves their butts from elimination and wins a tricked out multi-massage mobile shower!" Chris said pointing to said shower.

"Can it be?" Heather asked "Ooooo, it be" Chris answered

"We are totally winning that shower" Gwen said

Gaara nodded in agreement.

 **(Gwen's POV)**

Back at the lodge

"Chef found a love note on one of the plates.

"For the girl with smoldering eyes?" Chef read aloud before tossing it in front of me and Bridgette.

Bridgette picked it up and showed it to me so we can both read it.

"Check it out! it's a corny Haiku poem" I said to Bridgette

"Woah! Some dude is crushing big time, it's probably for you" Bridgette said shocking me.

"Really?" I asked looking at it. "I was gonna say it was for you" I said truthfully.

"But Gaara is totally crushing on you! I've seen the way he always grabs and extra muffin for you." Bridgette said back.

"Ya but Geoff is so into you" I redirected. "Remember at the dock yesterday how he tried to get your attention?" I asked

We both laughed.

"Then again Geoff probably couldn't even pronounce haiku let alone write one" I said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked glaring.

"Nothing! He's just not exactly the scholarly type" I said clarifying.

"Oh and I suppose Gaara is busy boning up on his niche in his spare time" Bridgette said back offensively.

"I think Gaara is more niche than Geoff is haiku-y" I said back irritably.

"Haiku-y? at least Geoff isn't a functional mute! Gaara probably doesn't even speak to his own mother"

 _That was taking it too far if Gaara heard that he would kill Bridgette_

"I wouldn't say that to his face" I warned her as I pulled on the letter.

"Why? All he would probably do is glare at me" Bridgette said back.

The letter ripped as we both pulled on it.

"Tell you what Betty! I'll bet you two nights desert that the poem was for me!" I yelled at her.

"Oh I am up for that! Down with that! Whatever you're on!" Bridgette said as we bumped fists.

We were moving the sofa beds into place but we couldn't seem to move ours.

"Why is this thing so heavy?" Leshawna asked.

I peered over to see Owen sleeping on the bed.

we all started trying to push him off.

"Any other bright ideas?" I asked

Heather painted a giant X on Owens butt "Well at least it will be a soft landing" I said sarcastically.

Trent failed to hit the bed while DJ hit the bed perfectly.

"That's going to leave a mark" Gaara said calmly.

"Almost like how a haiku?" I asked without thinking.

Gaara just raised an eyebrow as he stared at me in confusion.

Bridgette smirked while shaking her head at me.

 **(Static)**

"Okay it wasn't my most subtle sleuthing moments" I said to the camera

 **(Static)**

"Gophers lose Bass wins 1/0"

"Nice going Trent!" Heather yelled upset.

 _Maybe_ Trent _wrote it_

"Is there anything you want to ask me before they take you to get, reboned" I asked

"Ya, is my hair messed up?" He asked as he was rolled away.

 _Definitely not him_

at the second challenge.

"Riding a moose is like surfing, once you catch the lip you just go with the flow" Geoff said

"Flow, kinda like the ancient Japanese art of haiku?" Bridgette asked.

"what's a haikuk?" Geoff asked confused.

I smirked

 _I was totally right_

"Hey Bridgette? Want to see that tat?" Geoff asked before pulling his pants down. to my horror

"Woah, definitely not haiku-y" Bridgette said pointing.

The moose threw Geoff off onto the pile of socks.

Leshawna was up next, she lasted more than long enough.

"So? Your guy is a socially challenged mute with the emotional expressions of a paper bag!" Bridgette insulted

"So? Your guy is a grammatically challenged skater flake" I yelled back

we both glared at each other

"Okay" I sighed in defeat "So it wasn't Gaara or Geoff, or even Trent" I said dejectedly.

"Ya, plus we just kind of just assumed it was for us" Bridgette agreed.

We hugged it out. "Well whoever it is, we are going to find out. Deal?" Bridgette offered her hand

I shook it nodding

"alright so we are tied up!" Chris yelled Gaara your turn" Chris yelled over to us.

Duncan is driving for the Bass.

"Okay so haiku-st candidates are Duncan, Harold, DJ, or Owen" I listed off.

"Well we know Duncan was crushing on Courtney so he is out. and Harold is-" Bridgette started before being interrupted.

Harold stepped out of the bathroom with his pants still down "Ladies" He said in a mock deep voice before face planting the ground.

"Ya, I will take Owen you take DJ" I said as we bumped fist.

Bridgette walked over to DJ "So write any poems lately?" she asked.

"So, ask any arbitrary way out of left field questions lately?" DJ asked back.

Bridgette glared at him before sighing and shaking her head at me.

I rolled my eyes.

Heather tried to cut the line for the sea doo but caused herself to flash himself instead.

"So if we win will there be someone special you'll be showering for?" I asked Owen

"why would I need to shower? We are in the wild! and then burped in my face

"Ugh! Never mind!" I said before almost throwing up.

"Ready, set, ride it like its sweeps week, GO!" Chris yelled

 _C'mon Gaara just don't wipe out like Harold did_

He grabbed one flag then another, and another until he had 5 flags.

Duncan growled in annoyance speeding up and glaring back at Gaara who simply glared right back.

Duncan didn't notice the rock in front of him before he crashed into it sending him into a nearby tree.

Gaara let go of the rope and slid into the finish line.

"He won?" Chris asked surprised. "Gophers win!" Chris screamed into the microphone.

We all cheered.

"Sorry about that Duncan, I just really needed that shower" He said as he slid by

"Whatever" Duncan groaned out.

"Give me some sugar baby!" Leshawna said grabbing Gaara and picking him up.

Back at the cabins

"We ruled out DJ and Owen" I said

"I know so who could it be?" Bridgette asked

"who could what be?" Leshawna asked as she walked by

We showed her the love poem.

"Another note from your secret admirer Leshawna?" Chris asked innocently

"Leshawna is the crush girl!" me and Bridgette both yelled out surprised.

"You two know anyone else here with a kick butt attitude like mine!" she said while walking away.

"But who wrote it?" I asked still shocked.

 **(Normal POV)**

"As you know, If you do not receive a marshmallow you will be forced to walk the dock of shame and you can never ever return to camp!" Chris said.

"Bridgette and DJ you are safe!" He said handing one each to them.

"Geoff you are safe too!" Chris yelled over the bullhorn.

"Okay that leaves Harold who bailed big for reasons unknown, and Duncan who bailed even bigger because Gaara left him circling the drain in a shameless-" Chris said before being interrupted.

"The dude was determined!" Duncan yelled holding Chris by the collar.

"Which is why you are safe!" Chris said holding up a marshmallow.

"Harold sorry dude you are done like dinner" Chris finished.

"Well it's been fun guys" Harold said high fiving Duncan and DJ on the way to the dock.

"Farewell Total Drama Island, I loved, I lost, and I saw boobies! What more can a man ask for?" Harold said with a huge grin on his face.

"You loved?" Gwen said confused "You're a man?" Leshawna said jokingly "You saw boobies?" Bridgette asked surprised.

"Leshawna! I meant every word of that poem!" Harold yelled back

"Poem? That was you?" Leshawna asked shocked.

"No way" Bridgette said looking at Gwen both smirking.

Harold and Leshawna embraced each other and kissed causing the other girls to "Awwww"

"Wait a second, Harold saw your chest?" Geoff asked surprised.

"Heck no! Wait a minute! Who's chest did you see?" Leshawna yelled to Harold.

As if on cue Heather stepped out of the shower.

"You messed with the wrong sista!" Leshawna yelled.

"You think I would actually show that dweeb my boobs on purpose?" Heather asked insulted. before quickly running away for Leshawna "Get back here"

"Well that's settled then" Gwen concluded "G'night" Gwen said waving to Bridgette who returned the gesture.

 **(Gaara's POV)**

The next morning at the lodge

We all walked in to find no food anywhere.

"What no breakfast?" Trent asked just finished recovering from his last injury.

"Oh don't worry there will be plenty of food going around today" Chris assured. Him and Chef Hatchet laughed afterward though.

 _That doesn't bode well for us_

"What're you two bosos so giggly about?" Leshawna asked walking past them causing them to laugh harder.

I sat down next to Gwen she smiled at me briefly before turning her attention to Chris

"Congratulations to the remaining campers for reaching the half way mark in the competition, you will all be on the jury for the final episode" Chris explained.

"We got the power! Ya!" Geoff yelled excitedly.

"The two teams will become one next week! But first all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin while all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. This weeks challenge is as old as history itself, A battle of the sexes. After everyone is settled in I will announce the challenge. Then you will have a bite...to eat" Chris finished starting to laugh with Chef.

"Ready for a little good news? This week no one will be kicked off, it's all for reward and it's a good one" Chris added.

Me and Gwen fist bumped.

"Okay time to relocate! Lets move!"

I caught the butt end of a conversation between Heather, Bridgette, and Gwen.

"Watch it with this one, she is trouble" Gwen said glaring at Heather.

 _Wonder what that was about_

Back at the cabin.

I finished packing my things.

"It was nice working with you" I said to Gwen

"Ya it was REALLY nice having someone on my team I could relate to and not want to kill" She said, we both laughed.

We started to move closer together until we were inches away. "Big day ahead of us!" Chris said grabbing me and pulling me outside

 _Every time! I swear he does it on purpose_

 **(Gwen's POV)**

"No one is going anywhere until I find out who ate my pudding pockets!" Leshawna yelled at Heather as Bridgette walked in.

" I ate them so what?" Heather asked with her back turned to her.

"Woah pump the brakes a minute! You're so whating me? That's my food! No one touches my food!" Leshawna yelled.

"Whatever! Deal with it!" It serves you right for leaving your junk everywhere! Especially that!" Heather yelled pointing to her bra.

"That is bugging me!" Heather added. "Ya it would bug me too if I didn't have anything in the front or back to shake! Leshawna yelled back.

"Ya? Well you got so much junk in your trunk your jeans should come with a trash compacter!" Heather screamed.

"Ooooo, You want a piece of this!?" Leshawna yelled back.

"Uh oh" Bridgette finally spoke up.

"Bridgette!" Heather said finally taking notice. "It's so good to see you!" She continued.

"Come in! Welcome to the cabin! We are like a big family in here!" She prattled on

"Big and dysfunctional" I said "Welcome to the club, it's going to be so much fun! As long as you do everything Heather says" Lindsay innocently adds.

Heather steps on her foot to shut her up "Ow!" She yelled. "Ya we love messing around in the girls cabin" Heather said.

Me and Leshawna just exchanged looks.

I looked over to the guys cabin where they seemed to be throwing a party.

 _How do guys get along so easily_

Heather started drawing a line of duct tape in the middle of the room.

 _Great thinking Heather_

"We should be building bridges not walls!" Bridgette said

"Pick one already"

Bridgette looked at me and stepped over to our side

Me and Leshawna smirked.

"You just dug your own grave" Heather said disappointed.

 _Good choice Bridgette_

 **(Normal POV)**

Back at the lodge

"It's time for todays challenge!" Chris yelled.

"Where's breakfast at?" Leshawna asked. They just laughed again.

"Stop doing that!" Heather yelled.

"Today's challenge is, the brunch of disgustingness!" Chris yelled in excitement.

"You will all be served a 9 course meal, each member of each team must finish each dish. The winning team spends 2 days at the local 5 star resort where they will be pampered, eat gourmet nosh, and be given antibiotics for anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge " Chris finished

"The losing team will go hungry tonight and spend the next two days here on Total Drama Island, with chef" he pointed while Chef smiled creepily.

"We are going to win this challenge!" Heather yelled.

"Lets begin the challenge!" Chris said.

the first plate were 'meat balls' from a bull.

Gaara finished his plate in record time while looking completely disgusted at the same time.

The guys still lost.

the second round was pizza with life grasshoppers, jelly fish and live anchovies.

Once again Gaara ate it fast but looked like he was on the verge of puking

"I'm sorry I cant do this" Heather said as Gwen grabbed her

" I am digesting a bulls precious cajones, you are going to eat!" Gwen ordered.

"Fine" Heather said.

Trent ran outside to throw up.

he actually told his team to force feed him it.

The girls lost the 2nd round.

The third round was earth worms covered in hairballs and slime sauce.

The guys finished the third course.

"C'mon you guys lets show them some girl power!" Bridgette yelled.

"Bridgette's right lets kick some boy butt!" Gwen agreed.

The 4th course was a soup made with stuff from chef's bathroom floor.

the girls won that round.

round 5 was a ball of chewed gum.

6 was skunk juice made from the stink of a skunk.

7 was grass taken from the ground.

8 was garbage soup.

Gaara ate every single one so far and currently looked very green.

The score was tied up 4/4 by the time of the last course.

"It's delicious dolphin wieners!" Chris announced.

 **(Gwen's POV)**

 _oh no Bridgette isn't going to eat this, no way_

I looked over to Gaara who looked relieved but still very sickly.

 _Poor guy if his team loses he is gonna be pissed_

" I am not eating it, Dolphins are our friends." Bridgette yelled.

"I'm with you sister I ain't eating no dolphin." DJ agreed.

Gaara already cleared the plate

"Okay we will break this tie with an eat off" Chris announced.

"Oh c'mon!" Gaara groaned

"Whoever can drink the most shots of blended cockroach wins the challenge" he added.

"Gaara! Leshawna! You're up

"Make it quick" Gaara said looking at me.

"Start!" Chris yelled.

Gaara drank 9 of them, while Leshawna drank 6

"Gaara wins" Chris yelled causing the boys to cheer.

"Leshawna you are useless!" Heather yelled

Gaara and Leshawna started throwing up, which started a chain of throwing up.

 _Ewwwwwwww_

Gaara had to be carried to the boat from all the puking he did.

 _Well at least he will be getting that break he really deserves it, just wish I was going too_

We locked Heather and Lindsay out of the cabin as we started going to sleep.

"Hopefully the next challenge won't be so disgusting" I said to Bridgette and Leshawna who nodded in agreement.

"Guys let us in!" Heather yelled, I smirked

"Just another day in paradise" I said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Worst chapter I have ever had to write so far, that is some disgusting stuff**


	10. Love blooms among insanity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination**

 _Thoughts_

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Love blooms among insanity**

 **(Gwen's POV)**

I was sitting on the dock that morning waiting for Gaara to get back from his vacation time while writing in my journal.

 _Two days stuck here with Heather without him is long enough for me_

Bridgette stood next to me with her surf board while the others sat up further tanning.

The boat bringing the guys in could be heard blaring music as it came back into shore.

They each slid down the ramp one at a time first being DJ, Trent, and Geoff.

"What a weekend!" Duncan yelled followed by Owen "Wooo!" he yelled after sliding off.

Gaara looked straight at me as he came of the bought with a small smile on his face he had something hidden behind his back.

 _I wonder what he's got there_

The rest of the guys were bragging in front of us on purpose. Trying to make us angry I suppose, it worked.

"Anyone interested in chocolate covered cherry blossoms?" Owen asked walking over. Leshawna threw a rock knocking the tray into the water.

"Noooooo!" Owen yelled. "It's ok dude, the girls are just a little jealous" Geoff assured.

"Who can blame them? They can barely stand each other meanwhile us guys are tighter than family!" Duncan taunted.

All the guys started agreeing as Gaara pushed past them ignoring their annoyance.

"Hey" I said still a bit jealous, "Did you have fun?" I asked trying to be civil.

"Most of my time was spent getting my stomach pumped because of that challenge, I can still barely eat.

 _poor guy and here I am jealous thinking he is getting pampered over the weekend_

"Although, I did get something good out of it" Gaara said pulling a small box out from behind him.

"What's that?" I asked curiously "Just a little something I picked up while I was there" He said opening it.

It was a beautiful necklace that had a teal stone shaped into a heart in the middle with black angel wings molded around it with ebony gold.

I couldn't even form words when I saw it I was so shocked.

 _DID HE GET THAT FOR ME!?_

"I thought of you when I saw it" He finished. handing it me. I took a good look at it before seeing my name engraved into the back.

"Awwwww" Bridgette, Lindsay, and Leshawna all said behind me secretly jealous.

"I don't know what to say" I managed out as he helped me put it on.

"You don't have to say anything, I am just happy to be back here with you" Gaara said smirking.

Before I could respond the speakers blared up.

"Listen up campers as of right now all teams are officially dissolved! From here on in it's every-camper-for-themselves!" Chris announced pausing between the last few words.

"Well it's about time we flew solo" Duncan said turning away from the others "Oh I am feeling that! Bring it on Chris!" Leshawna agreed.

Me and Gaara just looked at each other before smiling.

 _There is No way me and Gaara are going against each other_

"Okay well get ready for this!" Chris yelled as a boat came into shore surprising us all.

"Back by popular audience demand! It's Eva!" Chris announced.

"That's right I'm back! Just so we are clear, not only am I going to kick butt, I am giving special attention to my backstabbing Bass team who voted me off!" Eva yelled.

"Wait a second! You said no one is allowed back!" I yelled to Chris. "I did?" Chris asked over the speaker.

"And once you leave you can never come back!" I said narrowing my eyes at the speaker "Oh ya that, ya I lied" Chris admitted.

"You can't do that it's not fair!" I yelled "Girl you are reasoning with a loud speaker, that just does not look good" Leshawna said.

Eva was glaring hard at Bridgette "So Eva, what have you been up to while you were off the island?" She asked nervously.

"Taking anger management classes! I seem to remember you thinking I needed them!" Eva yelled back.

"She was an audience favorite?" Heather asked "Not really, but we like her" Chris confessed.

"Also returning to camp, it's Izzy!" Chris yelled

"Oh no!" everyone yelled.

"Hey guys! It's great to be back even though I never left the island, I have been living in the woods all this time!" Izzy yelled.

"But I thought the RCMP hunted you down" I said confused.

"They tried! But being a wilderness survivor I was swift footed and evaded capture!" Izzy yelled before taking a bite out of a raw fish.

we all shuddered "Once I was among my animal brethren it was just me against the harsh wilderness" She continued.

"You call this harsh? It's been hot and sunny all week" Leshawna said.

Izzy kept talking about her time in the woods

"You really think she spent time in the woods?" I whispered to Gaara

"No" Gaara said shortly.

"Alright campers report to the amphitheater where you'll learn all about this weeks challenge! Mclean out!" Chris yelled.

We all went back to the cabins to put our stuff back.

"What's with the tape? Someone better answer me!" Eva asked.

"Heather and me got a little territorial, but we are all cool now." Leshawna answered

"Absolutely!" Heather said picking up the tape quickly "Want my bunk Eva?" Heather asked

"I want this one! Unless has a problem with that?" Eva dared.

"Woah, you can get all up in her business but remember we are all here to win" Leshawna said

"Oh you got that right girlfriend!" Eva said back "Tell me the macho momma with butt cheeks tighter than my weave did not just say that" Leshawna yelled.

"Woah timeout!" I yelled jumping in the middle. "Can't we just talk this out over low Cal snacks?" Lindsay asked we all just looked at her.

"Whatever I am still going to win this!" Eva yelled again.

"Hey, thanks for stepping in" Bridgette said to Leshawna.

"No problem girl, no body disses Shawnie's thighs" Leshawna said back.

 **(Normal POV)**

All the remaining campers met at the amphitheater and took seats in the chairs on stage.

"Welcome to your next challenge! The time honored game of torture! Say uncle!" Chris announced.

"You are all about to be put through tests of endurance so insane some of them put our interns into the emergency room!" Chris yelled grinning.

"If you do not accept the challenge or back out before the allotted ten seconds you will be eliminated, The winner will not only be safe from elimination but will also win this luxurious trailer! Yours to take home at the end of the summer!" Chris said showing it off to them.

"What kinds of torture?" Leshawna asked. "Why don't you ask my lovely assistant" Chris said pointing to Chef Hatchet with a hockey mask on.

"Alright lets do this, Duncan you are fist up" Chris yelled. "Let's spin the wheel of misfortune to determine your torture"

He spun the wheel "Turtle shots!" Chris yelled.

Chef fired off turtle snap shots at Duncan in the goalie box.

Duncan barely lasted 10 seconds.

Lindsay is next she got marshmallow waxing.

"That one was harsh, I don't think I would've made it through that one" Trent said

"That's because guys are wimps when it comes to two things, beauty and pain" Gwen said.

Gaara grunted disapprovingly in response

Bridgette was up and got a barrel of leaches, which Geoff volunteered to do instead he failed by half a second.

Owen went next with wooden shorts and a woodpecker.

"Gwen your up, lasting 10 seconds in a cage with sasquatchinakwa!" Chris yelled.

"I'll do it" Gaara said volunteering

"Have fun" Chris yelled.

Gaara stepped in and the timer started.

The box started going crazy

"It's killing him in there!" Gwen yelled scared for Gaara.

ten seconds were up and the screeching stopped. Gaara walked out without a scratch on him.

after a few minutes. everyone except Gaara, Leshawna and Eva were out.

"We have made it to the sudden death round" Chris announced

"Leshawna you have the grizzly bear log roll! If you win you automatically win" Chris announced pissing off Eva.

Leshawna won.

"No Way!" Eva yelled

"The rest of you head to the ballot box and vote off a camper" Chris said before leaving.

"So we are all wimps huh?" Gaara asked Gwen with a smirk.

"You are the on exception to that" Gwen said stubbornly, Gaara just chuckled.

At the bonfire that night

"Okay, so first up we ran out of marshmallows" Chris said causing Owen to scream "Noooooo!"

"I have viewed all the confessionals and I have to say there is a lot of hate in this group, which is awesome!" Chris laughed.

"While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry I am going to go live with your confessionals!" Chris announced.

Gaara and Gwen smirked.

Heather:"Since Leshawna is immune there is no other choice than rageaholic Eva"

Duncan: "I vote for Heather since I know she is behind voting off Courtney! If your watching this on cable, I miss you babe!"

Gwen: "Eva is a freak, so see ya"

Bridgette: "Please, please Eva! I am so glad you never air these"

DJ: "Eva is nuts, sorry girl"

Geoff: "It's got to be Eva! Unless I can find who snagged my other lucky hat"

Gaara: "Eva"

Lindsay: "I just can't get over how smooth this is! I vote Eva since she is scarier than Heather, Laquisha, and Gwen combined"

Eva: "Unless they want to leave in body bags they better not say my name, I vote for Heather"

"Lot's of dirt revealed there huh! But in the end it was still 7 votes against Eva! So adios!" Chris said with a wave

Eva was thrown onto the boat and made to leave.

"Glad that's over" Gwen said

"Agreed" Gaara nodded.

Gwen slowly brought her hand over to Gaara's as they walked next to each other

Gaara looked at her surprised before smiling and accepting the gesture.

The next morning

Gaara was swimming in the lake while Gwen was writing on her notepad.

"Hey watcha sketching beautiful?" Gaara asked smirking

Gwen quickly responded "Nothing!" She said nervously.

her sketch was of Gaara and her holding hands from last night.

Everyone heard a cannon go off

"Arg mateys meet me at the amphitheater and I will tell you about today's challenge!" Chris yelled wearing a pirate outfit.

They all met up there sitting down.

"Well my little scallywags', have I got an adventure in store for ye!" Chris yelled.

"What's under the sheet?" Geoff asked "All in good time me lad" Chris said.

"Who here has a hankering for a good old fashioned treasure hunt?" Chris asked.

Gwen groaned loudly.

"Now this treasure hunts got a twist mateys, what yer looking fer isn't hidden and isn't treasure!" Chris announced.

"If there is no treasure what is with the eyepatch and the plastic parrot?" Duncan questioned smugly.

"Arg shiver me timbers! Good question me boy!" Chris yelled as he threw the parrot off. "Yer looking for keys to a treasure chest!"

"Each chest has a treasure that will pamper you land lubbers, and one of these chests will even give you invincibility! Harhar!"

"Now come around and grab a clue from this bucket or you will have to walk the plank!" Chris yelled holding up a bucket.

 **(Gwen's POV)**

We all picked out a clue from the bucket.

"Now go find your keys and bring them back by six today!" Chris continued.

Gaara's had a shark on it while mine had a skunk.

 _Great I am going to stink all day_

I followed Gaara to see if he would be okay with his

Gaara took two fish and threw them in the water before diving in to grab the key

I sat there nervously hoping he wouldn't get hurt.

"Too easy" He said coming out of the water

"Want some help getting yours" He offered.

"Sure" I said

 _I have to take this chance! One of us might get voted off today and I want to know if he feels the same way about me_

We made it to where my key was which just showed a skunk in it

"Augh!" I groaned at the smell "My key is in that skunk hole"

"Just pour some water down it and flush him out" Gaara said

"Can skunks swim?" I asked

He nodded "Cool" I said.

We filled a bucket full of water and washed the skunk out of the hole before grabbing my key.

"Thanks" I said. He just smirked back at me.

Before I could change my mind I grabbed his shirt collar and brought his lips to mine, There was a brief moment where he froze up making me lose some confidence.

Then he started kissing back, one hand on my back and the other tangled in my hair. I swear I felt fireworks going off around us.

We finally pulled apart and smiled at each other. _That was amazing!_

"That was amazing" Gaara said like he knew what I was thinking.

We walked back to the cabins, I kissed him on the cheek before heading over to mine "I'll be back in a second!" I called back to him.

When I walked in no one was there, I walked over to my bed and grabbed a envelope that sat on my pillow. When I opened it up it said

"Meet by the dock of shame at 4:00 for a little surprise, Love Gaara.

 _I didn't know he knew how to be romantic!_

I almost squealed on the spot before stopping myself.

I was confused when Lindsay came screaming out of the cabin I was just in a second ago. I ignored it though too excited about Gaara's surprise later

an hour later

When I finally got there at 4:00 I saw my worst nightmare

Heather was on top of Gaara and they were kissing, I Tried to stop myself from crying but I just couldn't I dropped the letter and ran back to the cabin.

Leshawna and Bridgette were there. "Hey girl what's up" Leshawna asked smiling.

I just started balling on the spot before I knew it I was crying in Leshawna's lap

 **(Leshawna's POV)**

"Woah! Girl take a breath" I told her trying to calm her down.

 _What the heck happened to this girl!_

It took me and Bridgette almost an hour to calm her down enough to speak

"Gaara and Heather" was all she could get out before crying again

"What happened?" Bridgette asked

"They kissed!" Gwen wailed loudly before crying again

"Gaara gave me a letter saying to meet him at the dock at 4:00 for a surprise and when I got there-" she couldn't finish.

I could feel my blood boiling "Oh that girl has been here way too long! And he aint any better for what he did!" I yelled.

"Hold on maybe there is some explanation" Bridgette said trying to talk me down

"It's too late for that Bridgette, no excuse would be good enough"

There was a knock on the door, I ran over to it swung it open "Yall better run cuz-" I started before noticing no one was there, I looked around confused before seeing a Tape sitting on the ground, the label on it said "you need to see this!" I read aloud.

I took it back in a showed Gwen and Bridgette "Well I guess we should watch it" Bridgette suggested.

"Fine but after this I am telling the whole camp what Heather and Gaara did" I said determined to get one of them kicked off.

We put the tape in the TV in the room

 **(Gaara's POV)**

"I just don't know what is up with Heather" She said pointing to the dock "Can you go talk to her?" she asked nervously.

"I don't think I am the one to go to if you want her to feel better" I warned as I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked uninterested

"Nothing" Heather said trying to cover up her crying. I shrugged and started to turn around "well I don't want to sound like a suck or anything" She said quickly before turning around.

"Gwen has just been so mean to me and I just don't get why" She said in a sad voice "I don't think I can go on" Heather said before crying again

I sighed "Maybe if you tried being nice to her instead of reading her journal out loud on national television she wouldn't be mean to you" I said trying to be nice.

She clung herself right onto me "I just don't get why you can support her with all the bad things she says about you behind your back" Heather said to me.

I pulled her off of me "What're you talking about?" I asked venomously

"I feel terrible telling you this, I promised I wouldn't say a word but, you should know" She said "She confided in the girls last week that she really can't stand you" She said still sniffling.

I Narrowed my eyes at her _What are you playing at Heather_

"She said that your a poser and that you are so stupid that you constantly allow her to sting you along to get further in the game" She continued.

"You better stop talking before I do something you'll regret" I warned.

"Gwen is just playing you for your vote" She said quickly, I heard some imitating a bird behind me, I turned around to see Lindsay in a tree

"What is Lindsay do-" I tried to ask, Heather jumped on me causing me to fall on my back and started kissing me

 _What the hell does she think she is doing!_

When I finally realized what was going on I picked her up and tossed her into the lake, she screamed the whole way in.

She finally resurfaced "You do that again and I will feed you your tongue!" I yelled before storming towards the bathroom to scrub my mouth out.

 **(Gwen's POV)**

We all sat there in shock of what we just saw on the tape

"That evil little **Bleeeeeeeeeeep** " I yelled at the top of my lungs

"We are kicking her fat booty of this island!" Leshawna yelled

" I have to go find Gaara and tell him the truth" I said

 _That is more important than Heather right now_

The speakers blared up "Alright campers, meet me by the campfire in ten, and bring your keys!" Chris announced.

"Well that makes finding him easy" Bridgette said

"Me and Bridgette will spread the word about Heather! You go get your man back!" Leshawna yelled.

At the bonfire

"Arg it be time to claim yer treasure! Those of you lucky enough to sport a precious key come forth with it!" Chris announced.

I grabbed Gaara's arm before he could go "We need to talk" I said, he nodded and followed me.

"I saw you and Heather kissing" I said slowly.

"So that's what she was doing" Gaara said realizing what Heather had been up to "That spineless toad's days are numbered" Gaara said venomously

"I saw a tape of what happened after the fact" I said, "I thought you were cheating on me with her" I continued.

"And I know she told you I said things that weren't true at all!" I said trying to convince him

He just stared at me smirking

"What?" I asked confused "You really think I believed a word out of Heather's mouth?" He asked feinting injury

"You didn't?" I said shocked. He shook his head "And I promise you right after I threw her in the lake I scrubbed my mouth out until Chris called us over" Gaara explained. He shuddered suddenly "I would eat that brunch of disgustingness everyday for the rest of my life before I let Heather kiss me again! That was horrible!" Gaara said disgusted.

I laughed harder than I have laughed in a long time

"Then who gave me the tape?" I asked, "Good Samaritan?" Gaara said shrugging

"I guess it doesn't really matter as long as we know and we are still together" I said

We shared a kiss, though it was quicker than the last one "C'mon let's get back before we are missed" I said

 **(Normal POV)**

Gaara and Gwen came back holding hands "What'd we miss?" Gwen asked.

"Heather got invincibility" Leshawna said with disappointment in her voice.

Gaara and Gwen opened their chests

"A toaster?" Gwen said picking it up confused

She looked over to Gaara who was glaring at the hairbrush in his hand causing her to giggle.

At the bonfire

"And now the moment we have all been waiting for, the moment of truth. Marshmallow time!" Chris yelled.

"Y'know the routine whoever doesn't get a marshmallow its curtains for you" Chris added.

Izzy

Geoff

Gwen

Leshawna

Lindsay

Bridgette

DJ

Duncan

Owen

"Marshmallows for the lot of you!" Chris yelled out.

"Gaara, Trent, this is the final marshmallow of the evening" Chris said dramatically

Gwen got really nervous all of a sudden

 _Please tell me Gaara didn't get voted off_

"Trent" Chris said throwing the marshmallow to Gaara "Sorry dude you're out" Chris finished.

Gwen sighed relieved Gaara was staying.

Trent walked down the dock of shame and onto the loser boat high fiving and fist bumping his friends along the way.

"See you dude" Trent said fist bumping Gaara lastly before stepping onto the boat and leaving for good.

Gaara and Gwen walked hand in hand back to the cabin

"Who'd have thought our first day as a couple would be so rough" Gwen said tiredly

"I am just glad you kissed me before Heather pulled that stunt today, No way would I want to have my first one with her" Gaara said shuddering

"It was your first too?" Gwen asked "Yes" He answered back.

"Wow, guess I just assumed you had dated before since your so good looking" Gwen said surprised.

"I could say the same for you. How did I get lucky enough to be the first guy to grab you up?" Gaara asked smirking.

"Guess the other guys are all too blind to see what's in front of them" Gwen answered coyly.

They both laughed as the walked back to the cabin happy they got to be together at last.


	11. The alliance breaks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination**

 _Thoughts_

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The alliance breaks**

 **( Normal POV)**

All the campers were on the dock

"Today's challenge is a good old fashioned game of hide and seek, you all get 10 minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you!" Chris supplied

"With his military background and advanced degree in man-hunting, he is uniquely qualified to make this game excruciatingly hard!" Chris said as Chef pulled out a water gun.

"What's with the water gun?" Duncan asked "The lifeguard chair is home base, when he finds you chef will try to spray you, if you escape his blasts you can try to run to home base. But if he catches you on your way, he'll douse you!" Chris yelled

"Ooooo, so we are gonna get splashed by a bit of water! Now I am terrified!" Duncan yelled sarcastically

"Why don't you demonstrate Chef" Chris suggested

Chef pumped the water gun before spraying Chris with an extremely large amount of water. "Not on me dude!" Chris yelled back angrily.

"So how do we win this game?" Heather asked

You have three options: One don't get discovered in your hiding place. Two run to home base before Chef blasts you. Three once you have been caught help Chef find other campers" Do any of those and you win invincibility, all clear?" Chris finished

"You have ten minutes to hide, Go!" Chris yelled pointing to them

Gaara went to a cave deep into the woods, he noticed all the male members of the contestants were sitting there "What's all this?" Gaara asked.

"Listen up boys we are in trouble there are 6 chicks on the island and only 5 dudes" Duncan explained

"I know man nice odds" Geoff said ignorantly, Duncan smacked up upside the head.

"No, butt-brain bad odds" Duncan yelled.

"If I noticed it, chances are they will notice it sooner or later and they're going to pick us off one by one, we have to do something about it" Duncan continued.

"It's not like they're exactly getting along, remember this morning?" DJ pointed out

 **Flashback**

DJ and Owen are stuck outside waiting to use the bathroom.

Leshawna is doing her eyebrows while Heather is on lipstick. Heather reached over and turned on the hot water

"Gah!" Gwen yelled from the shower "Who turned the hot water on!" Gwen yelled again.

"Sorry" Heather sarcastically said in a sing song voice. Leshawna and Heather started getting into a fist fight in the bathroom.

DJ and Owen snuck away quietly.

 **End flashback**

"I don't know dudes, Bridgette and me kinda hooked up, I don't feel right joining an alliance" Geoff said unsure.

"Let me tell you the truth about women, they're all sisters and when push comes to shove they are gonna stick together! Haven't you ever seen a chick flick before?" Duncan said.

"Look guys now is the time when they don't see it coming while we have the element of surprise" Duncan added

"No" Gaara said before turning to leave "Where are you going?" Duncan asked

"To hide, I am not joining an alliance against Gwen" Gaara said as he walked out.

Duncan grabbed Gaara and held him upside-down over a nearby cliff "Are you sure you want to do that?" Duncan asked.

"If you think trying to intimidating me is going to get me to side with you, you have another thing coming Duncan" Gaara said before taking out two combat knifes and stabbing them into the Cliffside before scaling down it.

"Guess we will just have to deal without him" Duncan said annoyed.

an hour later

Chef had finished catching most of the campers by this point.

 **(Gwen's POV)**

 _Gaara must've hid pretty well to still not have gotten caught_

Me and Owen were looking for some other campers "I wonder where Duncan is hiding" I mused out loud.

"I don't know it's not like the guys are forming a guys only alliance or anything" Owen said suspiciously.

I Looked at him weirdly "Okay they are forming one but I am not a part of it" Owen confessed.

I continued looking at him

"Okay you broke me, There is a guys only alliance and I joined it but I am not supposed to tell you, there are you happy?" Owen asked.

"Wow I really had to drag that out of you" I said smirking.

"Just one more question" I added "Did Gaara join this alliance?" I asked curiously.

"No he was the only one who didn't, he said he wouldn't betray you" Owen answered.

I smiled widely, then it became a grin _He did that for me_

I started fantasizing about us again until I heard Duncan being dragged out.

"Alright you got me already" Duncan conceded

"Guess that's everyone" Geoff said "What about Leshawna?" Owen asked, "And Gaara" I added

"What? but I searched everywhere!" Chef said thinking "The water!" he yelled loudly before taking off in that direction.

When we got back Leshawna was sitting on the lifeguard chair "What took you so long, sugar?" she asked.

"Alrighty campers game is over time to pick the loser and send them home" Chris said

"What about Gaara? Chef hasn't found him yet?" I asked

"He didn't look very hard" Gaara said from behind me

I turned around to see him leaning against the post of the chair.

"Gaara and Leshawna you both are immune" Chris announced.

I walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips "You are the best!" I yelled before hugging him tightly.

"What did I do this time?" Gaara asked confused.

"I'll tell you later" I whispered to him.

Back at the cabin

All the girls were inside with Gaara being the only male there.

"The guys are aligning against us and as much as it makes me want to yak up my lunch we need to vote as a group to have a chance" Heather said

"I say we take out Duncan, he is mean" Bridgette said

"Sounds good to me! I don't trust that little criminal" Leshawna agreed.

I nodded in agreement

"Speaking of trust, I don't trust that Owen he is always happy and smiling it's unnatural, I say we lose him" Heather added "Lindsay?" Heather asked.

"Owen ya" Lindsay agreed.

"But Owen is like the nicest guy on the island" Izzy argued.

"This is an elimination game not a dance" Heather said "We have to vote someone off if we want to stay in the game" She added

"Why don't you vote with us Izzy? We can be BFF's" Heather proposed. Izzy stared confused

"Best female friends" Lindsay explained. "Okay!" Izzy agreed

"You know she will just dump you after the vote" Leshawna voiced, "It's true she will" Lindsay said painting her nails.

Heather elbowed her off the bed causing the polish to spill

"That was a limited edition!" Lindsay yelled

Gaara picked it up quickly trying to stop the rest of it from spilling out,

"Are you with us or not" Heather asked Gwen and Leshawna

They both shook their heads. "Fine! Then let the chips fall where they may" Heather said storming out.

"Fine!" Leshawna yelled back.

At the bonfire

"You have all racked up a lot of votes, one of you is going home tonight" Chris said holding two marshmallows

Owen

"Woohoo!"

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to..." Chris paused for suspense "Duncan" Chris said.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Okay, that was a shocker. Even I'm shocked and I knew the answer" Chris said.

It was sad to see Bridgette go that night, but I knew if I was gonna win everyone else would have to lose, It's a sad thought

"I hope Bridgette does okay" I said to Gaara who rubbed my back reassuringly as we walked back to the cabins.

 **(Normal POV)**

The next morning Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, DJ, and Gaara were throwing around a Frisbee.

Geoff can still be heard crying over Bridgette being kicked off.

"We better go check on him" Duncan said.

"Check on him? When did he start having feelings?" Gwen asked

"Since they started up their guys alliance, Duncan is no fool he needs Geoff's vote to stay in it" Heather pointed out.

"Good morning campers!" Chris yelled over the speakers "Your next challenge begins at the arts and crafts center" Chris added

At the center

"Welcome to the arts and crafts center" Chris said walking up to the campers.

"More like the arts and junk center" Duncan said sarcastically.

"Ya, it used to be an outhouse but now it is where Chef parks his road-hog" Chris said opening the shed to show it off.

"Which brings us to our next challenge, building your own wheels!" Chris said excitedly.

"Hotrods! Awesome!" Owen yelled holding his hand out to Duncan "Woo! Woo, woo" Owen lowered his hand deflated.

"You can find the parts you need in our bike depot" Chris said showing a pile of broken bicycles.

"Bicycles! Less awesome but still good, Right? Owen questioned.

"Once you have your parts you can trick them out anyway you want in the arts and crafts center" Chris said walking away.

"To prove I am a nice guy I am even throwing in a bike manual" Chris said tossing one back

 **(Gaara's POV)**

 _This is the dumbest challenge ever_

"You can always all quit now before you even start" Heather said

A seagull pooped on her head just then "Ahhh!" Heather screamed running to the bathroom

"Gotta love karma" Gwen said smirking.

"Where does this part go?" Leshawna asked holding a pedal.

"That's the pedal, haven't you ever ridden a bike before?" Gwen asked.

"Of course I've ridden a bike before, I have just never built one from scratch that's all, there is too many pieces" Leshawna complained.

"Well you better start reading the manual because the guys have an alliance going and it looks like Heather and Lindsay are still sharing a brain, which means it's us against them" Gwen lectured

"Alright, how hard can it be?" Leshawna asked

Izzy asked her to help her test out hers, Leshawna agreed and they rode off somewhere else.

I started building my own bike

20 minutes later

My bike was finished finally, I noticed Gwen was struggling a bit

"Need a hand?" I asked holding out a hammer.

"Thanks, could you put the handle bars on?" She asked.

I got straight to work

"So how long do you think Lindsay will stay on before Heather dumps her?" Gwen asked.

"When Heather decides she is no longer helpful" I answered back.

"Sounds about right, nice bike by the way" She said

"Thanks, yours looks good too now that it's done" I said smirking

We shared a small kiss before being interrupted by Chris again

"Alright campers time to put your pedals to the metal and meet me at the crafts center" Chris announced over the speakers.

Chris started checking the bikes

"Nice aerodynamics Heather" Chris said

"It only weighs two ounces" Heather said proudly

"Like her brain" Gwen said smirking

"Spooky, yet practical, well done" Chris said.

"Wicked Bike dude" Chris said looking at my bike

I nodded to him

"Alright time to race these bikes hard! Cruel twist! You will all be switching bikes" Chris announced

"See you at the beach" he said leaving

"Here's how it works you pick a name out of this hat, if your bike passes the finish line you get to race it in the second round for invincibility" Chris explained.

"Looks like I got yours" I said to Gwen.

"Good luck" She said.

me and Gwen both didn't make it.

The only bikes that made it were Heather's, Lindsay's, and Duncan's and Owen's

"Looks like we aren't in the race" Gwen said.

"I am not complaining" I said.

There were mines, oil slicks, and a piranha pit

The first person to cross the finish line gets invincibility, the last one to cross the line gets voted off

"Guess there isn't going to be a bonfire this week" Gwen said

Duncan and Owen wiped out, Heather came in first and Lindsay came in second making her get voted off.

"But I even built your bike!" Lindsay said "We are BFF's" She continued.

"Ya for the contest, it's not like we are going to be best friends for life or anything" Heather said back.

"Oh boy" I Said

"You said it" Gwen agreed.

"I can't believe you just said that! We pinky swore! Do you mean to tell me that I have been helping you all this time and you didn't even like me?" Lindsay asked.

"Truth? Not really" Heather said uncaring

"Oh she is going down" I said determined.

We all glared at her disapprovingly. "What? We aren't here to make friends we are here to be celebrities remember?" Heather asked.

"Ooooo that's cold bruh" Duncan said "Oh like you care you just go around scaring the snot out of everyone" Heather chastised.

"At least I am straight with people!" Duncan said back.

"Whatever! I have invincibility! No one can touch me!" Heather said storming off

"This week" Me and Gwen said in unison.

"You really are mean!" Lindsay said shocked "All that bad stuff people say about you is true!" Lindsay yelled angrily.

"Like how you are a two face, backstabbing, lying, little **BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**!" Lindsay yelled flicking her the bird.

"I always told them they were wrong! I stood up for you because I thought we were BFF's!" Lindsay screamed seething with rage.

"But they're right You really are a two face, backstabbing, lying, little **BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**!" Lindsay yelled.

"And you know what? I don't want to be BFF's with you, I would rather look at Owens butt than shopping with you!" She added

"P.S. your shoes are tacky!" Lindsay said before storming over to us.

"Ya you tell her!" Gwen cheered.

"Knew you had it in you" I said smirking.

"Go jump in the piranha pool!" Heather said storming off.

"Get me off of this thing!" Leshawna yelled coming by with Izzy on her bike.

At the dock.

"Thanks for all your support Greta, I love you Laquisha!" Lindsay said to Gwen and Leshawna.

"Take care girl, if it makes you feel better we would have kept you on" Leshawna said reassuringly.

"Really?" She asked We all nodded "Thanks, kick Heathers butt for me!" Lindsay said

"My pleasure!" I agreed.

"Bye guys" She waved to the others. "Good luck Heather, I hope you get everything your karma owes you" She added before leaving.

"At least we know she will be back for the finale challenge" Gwen said looking to me.

I held her hand as we started walking back to the cabin, "Next chance we get we are kicking Heather off!" I said venomously

"You got that right" Gwen agreed pulling me into a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **I always feel bad for Lindsay getting kicked off the way she did, Karma is coming for you Heather!**


	12. Horror night and the hunting challenge

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination**

 _Thoughts_

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Horror night and the hunting challenge**

 **(Normal POV)**

All the campers were gathered around watching a horror movie together.

A man with a chainsaw showed up on screen.

"He is coming out of the woods with a big hacking chainsaw! That's so cool!" Izzy said excitedly.

"Oh no! Psycho killer man is going for the car!" Owen yelled covering his eyes.

"Yo! Fool couple! Stop making out and start the car!" Leshawna yelled throwing some popcorn at the screen.

"They are gonna be chainsaw sushi!" Izzy yelled with a laugh.

The girl in the movie screamed seeing the killer.

"Great Canadian cheese! Now the car wont start!" Owen yelled.

"Oh man! I hate scary movies!" DJ said covering his eyes partially.

"Run the psycho is gonna get ya!" Izzy yelled.

DJ hid his head and covered his ears.

"Here comes the blood-fest!" Gwen said excitedly standing up for it.

The couple got sawed up by the killer "Ya! Right on!" Gwen yelled.

"Gross!" Duncan yelled smiling. "Oh no! The chainsaw guy is going back into the woods! He is getting away!" Izzy yelled. "Ya! Good ending, Izzy loves scary movies" Izzy cheered falling into Owens arms.

"So does Owen" Owen said while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively to Duncan and DJ. They gave a thumbs up as a response

"Am I ever glad that's over, I really hate scary movies!" DJ said shuddering.

"Oh ya? What scares you most?" Duncan asked, "The part where everyone meets a grisly death?" Duncan added imitating being strangled.

"Or the psycho killer with the hook!" Duncan said with a hook on his left hand. DJ screamed jumping behind Leshawna.

"Oh come on D, for a slasher flick it was pretty tame" Gwen said putting the movie back into it's case.

"Ya there was barely any hacking, not like in Bloodbath 2 summer camp reign of terror!" Duncan added in a dramatic announcer voice.

"No way! That's my favorite movie!" Gwen said excitedly. "I love the part where the killer shoves that guys hand into the lawn mower!" Gwen added.

"Ha! Or the part where he pushes the chick off the dock and she falls onto a propeller blade slicing her in half!" Duncan yelled.

"Or the part when he shoves that guys head inside the wood chipper!" Duncan and Gwen said looking right at DJ.

DJ jumps into Leshawna's lap shaking, Gwen and Duncan high five while laughing.

"Aw looks like Gwen and Duncan have more in common than a bad fashion sense!" Heather said tauntingly "It's just mindless guts and gore" Heather added.

"Horror movies aren't' mindless!" Gwen said back "Ya they are loaded with psychological trauma! Look at DJ" Duncan added.

Leshawna pushes DJ off of her.

"Whatever does anyone have any idea what our challenge will be this week?" Heather asked.

"Ya where is the chrismeister?" Geoff asked

"What's Chef doing?" Gaara asked pointing to the dock.

"Hey yo Chef! Where is the fire?" Duncan asked approaching him.

Chef quickly jumped onto the boat leaving the last of the luggage and driving the boat away with Chris on board.

"Dude! You forgot this!" Owen yelled.

"They forgot us" Gaara deadpanned.

A newspaper fell out of the bag Owen picked up.

"Escaped psycho killer on the loose, be on the lookout for a man wearing a hockey mask with a hooked hand and carrying a chainsaw" Owen read aloud off the newspaper.

"Haha! He is on the loose!" Izzy said excitedly.

"Oh c'mon! They don't actually expect us to fall for this? Scary movie followed by hasty exit, followed by strategically placed lame prop?" Heather said in disbelief.

"I don't know, he looked pretty spooked!" DJ said nervously.

"Please! It is all part of their little stunt to freak us out!" Heather yelled back.

"If this is a stunt, would Chris leave behind his hair gel?" Owen asked pulling it out of the bag shocking everyone but Heather and Gaara.

"Woah this is for real!" Gwen said nervously

"So let me get this straight, Chris left us for dead and now we are alone while that escaped chainsaw psycho killer is on the loose?" DJ asked frightened.

"No! We are alone while an escaped chainsaw psycho killer with a hook is on the loose!" Duncan yelled with a hook for a hand again scaring DJ.

"I told you dude! Not funny!" DJ yelled.

"Enough with your chicken little routine, get a grip bro!" Leshawna lectured.

"I can't help it, I feel like we are being watched" DJ said nervously

"That's because we are being watched, by the cameramen of the show" Gaara said "For once I actually agree with Heather this is just some stunt to scare us. It's also possible surviving the night is the challenge" Gaara said calmly.

 **(Gaara's POV)**

"Okay look it doesn't matter whether this is real or a challenge, We need a game plan" Gwen said taking charge.

"Agreed" I said "It is the only way this is going to work" I added.

"Ya we need a game plan" DJ agreed.

"You little fright wigs might need a game plan but I need a facial" Heather said leaving.

"Are you crazy! First rule of slasher films never go off alone!" Gwen yelled.

"I might actually listen to you if I were in a movie! We are being punked, you are all so gullible" Heather said dismissively.

"If you losers want to stick around and play boogieman go ahead! But I have got a date with exfoliation" Heather said leaving.

"And the bossy mean chick seals her fate" Izzy says running her finger across her neck.

"I say we go back to camp and talk strategy! Who's in?" Gwen asked.

"After you boss" I said following behind.

She smiled at me before leading the way.

"Okay rule number 1 do not go off on your own! Rule number 2 if you do go off alone never go in the woods! Rule number 3 if you do go in the woods never, ever, ever make out in the woods or you will die in the woods!" Gwen listed off.

"Where is Izzy and Owen?" Gwen asked.

"Breaking rules 1-3" Duncan answered.

"They are dead" I said calmly.

20 minutes later Gwen finished drawing all of us at the camp

"Okay now that I have drawn all the players-, Where is DJ and Geoff?" Gwen asked.

"DJ had to take a leak so he took party boy with him." Duncan answered.

"Great" Gwen said sarcastically.

We heard DJ Scream.

Gwen went running after where the screaming came from, I followed not letting her out of my sight for a minute.

"Are you okay? I heard screaming!" she asked entering the DJ shaped hole in the wall.

"I am fine! But you might want to check on DJ he ran out of here like he saw a ghost" Heather said.

"Can I have my shower in peace please?" Heather asked as she walked back towards it.

"Ooooo I wouldn't do that if I-" Gwen stopped seeing Heather glare. "Fine suit yourself, by the way that's a great look on you" She said sarcastically.

We walked back towards the bonfire.

"Where is Leshawna?" Gwen asked upon arrival.

"She went to get some chow" Duncan said pointing to the lodge.

"Doesn't anyone listen to me?" Gwen asked frustrated,

 _What am I chopped liver_

She crossed Heather and Leshawna off the chart.

"Where is Geoff?" She asked

"Probably bit it with DJ" Duncan answered.

"Well it's no surprise, rule number 8 the party guy is a prime target for the psycho killer right after the loveable jock" Gwen said crossing Geoff and DJ off.

"Y'know what really ticks me off? That I was trying to help them" Gwen said frustrated.

"Live and learn sweetheart" Duncan said lighting two sticks on fire.

"You really are a pyro aren't you?" Gwen asked

"So? I like burning stuff" Duncan shrugged the question off.

"Is that what you went to Juvie for?" She asked.

"Like I'd tell you why I went to Juvie" Duncan said lighting the chart on fire.

"Oh man! I'll get water!" Gwen yelled running.

I followed after her.

When we got back she immediately doused the paper in water. "Gah!" she yelled putting it out quickly.

She looked around "Duncan?" She asked looking at me.

I shrugged.

"Okay you know what! I am getting a sandwich!" She yelled throwing the bucket down frustrated.

I quietly followed not wanting to anger her more.

"At least you didn't leave me alone" Gwen said slightly less irritably than a second ago.

"I wasn't going to let you out of my sight in case this was real" I answered.

"Aw that's sweet" She said still looking a tad angry.

We finally make it to the lodge and start making a few sandwiches to eat

I let her start eating while I went into the freezer to grab some more meat.

I heard a faint humming coming back from the kitchen, I turned around to see the door was closed.

 _What the hell_

I walked over and started trying to push the door open.

"I wasn't born yesterday dude, please we watch a scary movie with an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook and here you are running around" Gwen said annoyed.

I looked out the small window on the door and saw it wasn't chef.

I started freaking out and crashing all my body weight into the door trying to get it open.

"Okay, I know actors without speaking parts don't get paid much but seriously, Dude! Invest in a dental plan and some toothpaste" Gwen said pissing him off.

I started looking around for something to use or another way out, I couldn't find anything so I pulled out my knife and started unscrewing the bolts on the door.

"Do you want a sandwich before you impale me with your big scary hook?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

He shook his head, there was only one more bolt left to get out.

"Okay" Gwen said starting to eat the sandwich.

"Look you can drop the charade ok!, I know you are an actor with a hook prop and frankly you aren't that scary" Gwen said tauntingly.

He removed his hook hand showing his missing hand.

"Ew gross! how did they get it to go all scabby like that?" Gwen asked.

I started slamming my body into the door upon hearing the chainsaw start up

"Gwen! He is the real escaped pyscho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!" Everyone yelled to her.

"What?" Gwen asked in shock.

The killer roared causing Gwen to scream!

I busted the door of its hinges falling with it, Gwen started kicking the killer in the face trying to keep him away.

I Jumped over the counter grabbing him around the neck and bringing him to the ground, I pulled his hook off keeping his other hand behind his back successfully restraining him.

there was a moment of silence before DJ fainted.

Gwen walked up to me before giving me a high five and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe" she said as she looked at me sitting on top of the restrained killer.

"Are we going to get some cops here? I am not sitting here all night" I said holding him down as he struggled.

"sure just let me make a call" Chris said

 **(Normal POV)**

At the bonfire 2 hours later.

"It's obvious to everyone that Gaara and Gwen win invincibility, and sadly it's equally unanimous that DJ walk the dock of shame" Chris announced.

"Since he was the only one who screamed and bolted without the psycho killer even being there" Chris added "But no hard feelings dude you will be missed" Chris finished.

"Group hug" Owen yelled.

Everyone hugged with DJ before he left

"Bye DJ" Gwen said waving.

"See ya" Gaara said.

The next morning

Owen was trying to woo Izzy while the rest of the campers were standing waiting for Chris.

"Wild flowers for a wild and crazy gal?" Owen asked sweetly.

"As in one you would abandon and leave for dead to a escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!" Izzy said angrily.

"Me? Abandon you? Never! Never ever!" Owen said before vanishing leaving the flowers set in place.

"Wasn't there just a 300 pound bag of joy talking to you?" Gwen asked.

"I am only 296" Owen protested hanging upside down from a rope tied around his leg.

"Someone set a trap?" Gaara asked curiously

A cage fell on top of the rest of the campers

"Or two" Gwen corrected.

"Goooooood morning campers! Or should I say trappers, ready for today's challenge?" Chris yelled pulling a knife out while holding a beaver.

"Great! Then lets talk over chow!" he said walking away.

A knife flew cutting the rope Owen was hanging from landing on the cage opening the door.

"Good aim" Owen groaned out.

At the lodge

"Campers there are only 8 of you left on Total drama island after the next challenges bonfire ceremony we will be down to 6 campers, we are nearing the end people! So look alive!" Chris announced.

"Today's challenge involves making like our provinces great rangers and game wardens, you will each have 8 hours to trap an animal" Chris said.

"Got one!" Duncan yelled grabbing Owen.

"A wild animal, which you must bring back to the camp fire, unharmed" Chris specified.

"For my good? I might have to BBQ my animal I am starving to death" Gwen said annoyed.

"Funny you should mention that Gwen, reward for winning today's challenge is a meal of all of your favorite foods" Chris informed.

"I am so winning" Heather said.

Later

"Everyone choose an animal assignment" Chris said holding out a hat.

Owen: Chipmunk

Leshawna: Frog

Duncan: Raccoon

Gwen: Duck

Geoff: Beaver

Izzy: Deer

Heather: Bear

"Are you kidding me?" Heather asked.

"The only one left is worse" Chris said.

"These guys all get cute little ducky and froggy and I have to capture a bear with my bare hands?" Heather said dismayed.

"You do get 60 seconds in the boathouse to grab any equipment that might help" Chris offered.

"Unless there is an animal trainer and a zebra carcass I don't think it will be adequate, this is ridiculous" Heather said walking to leave.

"I don't think I have mentioned the penalty yet" Chris added.

"I don't care I will take it" Heather said.

"Loser gets to clean the communal washroom" Chris said smirking.

"Gaara take your animal" Chris said handing it to him.

"Sasquatchinakwa?" Gaara said

"Ooooo, That's harsh" Gwen said wincing.

"Just how 'unharmed' are we talking?" Gaara asked.

"Extremely" Chris answered "Alright campers you have just 1 minute in the boathouse to grab your critter catching gear" Chris finished.

 **(Gaara's POV)**

Gwen walked out of the boathouse with duck feed

"You grabbed a rope to catch sasquatchinakwa?" She asked surprised

"Yep, good luck catching your duck before someone else catches their animal" I said pecking her on the lips before leaving.

"You too!" she said back.

"Really doubt I will!" I yelled back.

an hour later.

I have found one, It was sitting in the back of a cave. I climbed onto the cave and dropped some fish I caught on the way here.

He came slowly walking out smelling the fish.

 _Steady...steady..._

I jumped onto its back catching its arms in the rope before it realized what was going on, I managed to get its legs in the rope too before it was able to free itself.

"One unharmed wild animal coming up" I said with a smirk.

 **(Gwen's POV)**

I was leading the duck back to the cage where Heather was standing

"Open the cage!" I yelled.

She opened it and the duck followed the feed in

"Yes! I win the dinner! Yes!" I said with my hands in the air jumping in place excitedly.

"Bring me duck soup, peaking duck, Duck al 'orange, Chocolate moose! No! Chocolate duck!" I said listing off all the different types of ways to make duck.

"I Win!" I yelled again. "Open the cage!" Duncan yelled running over with a Raccoon on his head.

"Ha! What do you think of that!" Duncan said excitedly, "Gwen already won" Heather pointed out

"Hahaha! Hey host man! Bring on the chow!" I yelled.

I noticed Gaara walking back over with a sasquatch who's arms and legs were tied up together

"How did you do that?" I asked shocked.

"I took him by surprise" Gaara admitted "Looks like you got your meal huh?" he asked.

"Yup!" I said excitedly

"Woah, you actually caught one?" Chris asked surprised

"No this is Chef in a costume" Gaara said sarcastically.

I ended up sharing the meal with Gaara since I couldn't finish it, and Owen smashed the table in half before I started eating it.

 **(Normal POV)**

At the bonfire

Everyone sat at the bonfire. except for Heather who had a tranquilizer dart in her butt causing her to strapped down.

"You sure you don't want to go to the infirmary and have your... butt dart removed? Duncan asked.

"Not until crazy girl goes down!" Heather groaned out.

"You have all cast your votes and made your decision, when I call your name come up and grab a marshmallow the camper who does not get a marshmallow must go immediately to the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers, that means you are out of the contest. And you can't come back. Ever." Chris said.

"The first marshmallow goes to..." Chris paused

Geoff

Owen

Leshawna

Duncan

Heather

Gaara

"One marshmallow two campers, Izzy, Gwen, one of you has spent your last night on Total Drama Island" Chris announced.

Gwen and Izzy looked at each other nervously.

Gaara put his hand on her back trying to keep her relaxed.

Gwen smiled back in thanks.

"Just give it to Gwen already" Heather drawled out barely able to speak.

"eh" Chris shrugged before throwing it to Gwen making both her and Gaara sigh in relief.

"Well we all gotta go sometime right?" Izzy said calmly.

"You could make out with me if that would help cushion the blow" Owen offered.

"Goodnight everybody thanks for coming out!" Izzy yelled before throwing a pink smoke bomb down and disappearing without a trace.

" I wonder what horror Chris will have us doing tomorrow" Gwen said pulling Gaara towards the are they practice at.


	13. Three challenges with two losers

Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own imagination**

 _Thoughts_

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Three challenges with two losers**

 **(Normal POV)**

The campers all stood waiting in the woods where Chef said they were to meet Chris at breakfast.

"We have been waiting for two hours!" Gwen groaned out.

"Where the heck is he?" Heather asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Right here" Chris said standing behind them.

"What took you so long?" Duncan asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Just some last minute preparations for your challenges today" Chris answered smugly.

"There are only 7 of you in front of me today by the end of the night there will be 6, today you have three challenges that will decide which one of you leaves tonight." Chris announced.

"First up is the paintball shooting gallery! You will all go through the course with different colored paint in your weapons, in this gallery are two types of targets" Chris continued.

"The first type are your shooters, you get 50 points for each of these targets you hit. The second type are your civilians you will lose 100 points for each one of these you hit"

"The 4 highest scores will move onto the next round" Chris added. "The max amount of points you can get in this challenge is 500, the lowest being -500" Chris finished.

"I will now assign colors to you" Chris said.

Gwen: Green

Leshawna: Blue

Duncan: Purple

Geoff: Orange

Heather: Red

Owen: Yellow

Gaara: Pink

"Alright who wants to go first?" Chris asked. No one answered.

"Heather! Thanks for volunteering!" Chris smirked.

"Fine" Heather groaned out.

Duncan has the lead with 450 points hitting no civilians and 9 shooters.

Geoff and Owen tied for 2nd with 400 points hitting no civilians and 8 shooters.

Gwen was in 3rd with 350 points hitting 1 civilian and 9 shooters.

Leshawna was in 4th with 200 points hitting 2 civilians and 8 shooters.

Heather was in last with -200 points hitting 5 civilians and 6 shooters.

"Gaara you are the only one left my man, so get shooting!" Chris yelled over to him.

 **(Gwen's POV)**

"See you on the other side" I said to Gaara before I walked over to the camera station to watch.

"How much you want to bet Gaara beats your score Duncan?" I asked tauntingly.

He smirked and put down a hundred dollar bill "Your turn" he said.

I placed 2 50 dollar bills on top "Lets see what happens" I said excitedly.

Gaara walked in slowly checking all corners of the room, first target pops up 1 shooter down.

next room 4 targets shoot up, 3 shooters down 1 civilian unharmed. He steps around the corner and 2 civilian targets pop out in front.

He quickly rolls to the wall on his right before shooting a target to his left. another shooter down without hitting the civilians.

"Not feeling so lucky now are you Duncan?" I taunted, he scoffed.

Gaara continued down that hallway 5 targets popped up, Gaara shot 3 targets down and left two alone.

"So far that's all civilians unharmed and 8 shooters" Chris said.

He walked towards the exit, one target sprang up in front of him while another showed up behind him

"Only one everyone missed" Duncan said smugly.

Gaara shot the one in front before flipping the gun around and shooting the one behind him.

"Gaara wins with 500 points!" Chris yelled out.

"Pay up" I said holding my hand out to him.

Duncan groaned before handing me the money.

I walked over to Gaara by the exit "Great job babe" I said pecking him on the lips.

"Thanks, Sorry about keeping you out of the next challenge" He apologized.

"It's fine I can just watch you now" I said laughing.

We walked back to Chris.

"Follow me to your next challenge" Chris said motioning to his right.

"The next challenge is something we like to call: Hostage crisis!" He yelled showing the area set up like some type of obstacle course.

There were three ramps leading up to a rock climbing section once up the wall there was a flat surface with a trap door at the end of each with two small platforms sitting at each side of the surface. Next there was a water tank to jump over lading up to a red button where all three paths converged with a platform sitting above it.

"For this challenge we will be picking names out of two hats" Chris said holding up one.

"The first name will be sitting on that platform up there he said pointing controlling all the booby traps along the course" Chris announced.

"The other three of you will be running this course with two main goals" Chris continued.

"The first is to hit the red button under the platform which will drop the trapper into a small water tank under him" Chris explained.

"The second is to rescue your hostage that will be hanging over the water tanks on each path" Chris said pointing to the ropes hanging from hooks above the tank.

"You will have 5 minutes to rescue your hostage before they fall into the gross water below them" Chris added

"You will receive 100 points for rescuing your hostage and 200 points for pushing the red button, you will lose 25 points for each trap you are hit by" Chris finished.

"The two highest scores will move onto the next round, and if the trapper stays up there the whole time he and the highest scoring rescuer will advance" Chris added.

"The trapper will be Duncan" Chris said drawing his name out of the first hat "Now each of you draw the name of your hostage"

"Yes!" Duncan yelled excitedly.

They all grabbed a piece of paper.

"Leshawna" Geoff said high fiving her "Ya baby, lets do it!" She said.

"Heather" Owen said wincing "You are kidding me!" Heather screamed.

"Gwen" Gaara said looking at me.

"Better hope you rescue her dude, your relationship might suffer otherwise" Chris said through fits of laughter.

 _Well at least I didn't get Owen_

Everyone was placed at their stations

"Get ready to go down losers!" Duncan yelled

"Go!" Chris yelled.

Geoff started climbing the wall before being knocked off by the handles pushing him off the wall.

Gaara stared at Geoff and Owen trying to climb the wall for about a minute without moving.

 _what's he doing?_ I nervously thought not wanting to fall into this water.

Gaara started climbing avoiding all the ones coming out of the wall to push him of.

 _I get it! He was watching for signs of traps_

Gaara got up the wall as Geoff started running along the surface as well.

"Bye bye!" Duncan yelled pushing another button.

Three barrels rolled out of the trap door above Gaara's and Geoff's paths.

Geoff jumped over one before falling on the other knocking him to the side barely catching himself with his left hand before falling off.

Gaara jumped to the platform on the left before jumping back quickly over one barrel as the platform dropped under him.

"Darn it" Chris said disappointed he didn't fall for it, Gaara flipped over the next barrel landing on his hands before pushing off over the next one.

"2 minutes left!" Chris yelled "Oh come on!" Owen yelled barely getting up the rock wall. Geoff finally picked himself back up running to Leshawna.

Geoff jumped across the gap grabbing Leshawna's rope and pulling her to him before starting to untie her.

"That's enough of that!" Duncan yelled pressing another button.

"Gah!" I yelled as I fell towards the water below me, Gaara dove across the gap grabbing me around my waist pulling me with him to the other side.

"Thank you so much" I said breathlessly as he cut the rope with one of his knifes

He nodded before quickly running towards Duncan's platform Geoff running ahead of him.

He threw his knife hitting the button with the handle dropping Duncan into the water tank below him.

Heather also dropped into the tank when the button was pressed just as Owen was about to grab her.

"Ooooo, looks like we dunked two people in the water today!" Chris yelled out.

"Final scores are Owen in last place with -100 points for getting hit by four traps, not rescuing Heather or dunking Duncan" Chris said pointing to Owen.

"Second place is Geoff with 50 points for getting hit with 2 traps and rescuing Leshawna but failing to drop Duncan" Chris added.

"And finally Gaara in first place with 300 points for avoiding all traps rescuing Gwen and putting Duncan in the drop tank!" Chris finished announcing.

"That means Gaara and Geoff are our two finalist" Chris said pointing to them individually"

"Nice job man!" Geoff said fist pumping Gaara

"You too" He said back.

"Alright campers lets move on to the final challenge while Heather and Duncan get themselves washed off" Chris said laughing as he walked.

We arrived at a small arena with two 10ft tall posts with small steps leading up to them.

"Gaara you are on the east post, Geoff you are the west" Chris said pointing to each one.

"The rules for this are simple, there is a wooden staff on top of each post. You will try to knock each other off the post using these staffs" Chris said smirking.

"The one who stays on the longest gets invincibility, the loser has to report to the dock of shame" Chris said pointing towards the dock.

 _Oh no! Gaara could get eliminated this week_

"Please don't lose" I said to Gaara with a pleading look.

He smirked "Your wish is my command" he replied with a mock bow.

Him and Geoff climbed up to the top picking up there staffs.

"May the best man win" Gaara said respectfully.

"Totally man" Geoff agreed.

"Begin!" Chris yelled.

Gaara and Geoff started swinging back and forth at each other.

After about 20 minutes of fighting Gaara's staff was knocked out of his hand.

"I win!" Geoff yelled "Not so fast!" Chris yelled "He isn't off his platform yet!" Chris added.

"Oh" Geoff said hesitating. Then he started swinging at Gaara who just dodged each and every swing slowly losing his balance.

Geoff took a swing for his legs causing Gaara to lean back onto the heel of one foot losing his balance completely.

As he started to fall he twisted his body around placing his right hand onto the platform balancing himself only on that hand using his left hand he grabbed Geoff's staff and pulled him off his post.

"Woah...he won?" Chris said shocked.

"Winner! Gaara again!" Chris announced recovering.

Gaara fell off of his post after Geoff connected with the ground landing next to him.

"Nicely played dude!" Geoff said helping him up.

I ran up to Gaara pulling him into a passionate kiss "You had me worried there" I said to him after braking apart.

"What can I say? It's fun" Gaara replied jokingly.

 **(Normal POV)**

On the dock of shame

"Sorry to see you go" Gaara said high fiving him. "It's been fun man" Geoff said back.

"See you Gwen, Leshawna" Geoff said waving to them

"Take care of yourself" Gwen said back "Say hi to Bridgette from us" Leshawna added.

"Right on" Geoff said walking down the dock.

"Later bro's" Geoff said fist bumping Duncan and Owen "Catch you later dude" Duncan said back.

"Heather...I never really like you that much" Geoff said on his way by her.

"Whatever" Heather said annoyed.

Geoff sat down on the boat as it left port "I'm coming Bridgette!" Geoff could be heard yelling even from the dock, the others laughed at his happy attitude.

"How can anyone be happy that much?" Gwen asked.

"People who don't live in the past like we do" Gaara said before turning to walk back to the cabins.

"Guess you are right about that" Gwen said before following.

"It's just the 6 of us now" Gwen added as she caught up to him.

"Hopefully Heather goes next" Gaara said with a smirk.

Gwen laughed before agreeing with a nod.

"Do you think we are gonna make it trough this?" She asked nervously.

"Between the two of us?" he asked, she nodded.

"I have money so 100 thousand isn't worth staying here for 8 weeks" Gaara said shrugging.

"Then why did you?" she asked surprised.

"In truth I planned to get kicked off the first night" Gaara said stopping.

He turned around and took both of Gwen's hands in his "But when I saw you on the docks that day, I just couldn't leave without getting to know you more" He added.

"Is that what you meant that day when you said you weren't so annoyed to be here anymore?" she asked curiously.

Gaara nodded. "You were the first girl I had ever actually been interested in before" He said looking Gwen in the eye as he did.

there was a brief moment of silence as Gwen searched his eyes for something.

"I believe you" She said smiling before kissing him on the cheek and walking back to her cabin.

"See you in the morning" she said waving back to him.

"Goodnight" he said back.

The next morning

A helicopter flew over the camp early that morning.

"Keep it down out there!" Leshawna yelled coming outside.

Gwen rushed out the door "What's going on out here?" she asked annoyed.

"Is that the donut copter?" Owen asked excitedly.

Heather groaned with annoyance.

Gaara walked over to Gwen took her hand in his and started rubbing her back with his left hand. "deep breaths babe" Gaara said keeping her calm.

She smiled back tiredly.

They all got dressed and walked outside to hear about their next challenge. Chris walked over from his helicopter.

"Me and the producers came up with the best way for you all to distress this week" Chris announced smirking.

"Catch?" Gaara asked raising an eyebrow at Chris.

"We decided it would be way more fun to handcuff you together and see if we couldn't push you over the edge" Chris added in grinning widely showing a pair of handcuffs.

"Did Duncan's parole officer send a care package?" Heather asked.

"Nah, all in the name of todays challenge! The tri-armed triathlon!" Chris announced.

"Tri-armed? Like three arms?" Owen asked confused. "Yes! three challenges three teams of two and three arms per team!" Chris excitedly yelled.

"Have you met these people?" Heather asked "I am not being chained to any of them!" Heather said.

"You clearly have never met yourself" Gaara said glaring at her.

"Winning team members both get invincibility from tonight's vote" Chris finished.

 **(Static)**

Gwen sat in the confessional "Six long weeks, I don't know how much more of this I can take!" She yelled.

 **(Static)**

Duncan and Leshawna were handcuffed together while Heather and Owen were handcuffed.

"Guess that means the lovely couple of the group go together" Chris said handcuffing Gaara and Gwen together.

"First of our three challenges, competitive chow down! Each team will choose a feeder and an eater"

"The eaters must put their hands behind their backs making it more difficult for the feeders" Chris said. Gwen looked at Gaara with an annoyed look on her face.

"One last thing! This, is the wimp key, a skeleton key that can open any handcuffs. You will be offered the wimp key at each challenge to unshackle yourselves from your teammate, but if you choose to accept it you will both be eliminated" Chris explained holding a golden key with a skull at the base of it.

"Hello! How do we win this thing?" Gwen asked irritated.

"Chef is getting a platter for each team, winning team is the one who eats the platter of delicacies the fastest" Chris answered.

"I'll do the chowing down" Duncan said to Leshawna "I don't think so scrawny chicken leg boy!" she said back.

"Arm wrestle for it the!" Duncan said, "You on fool!" she yelled in agreement

 **(Gwen's POV)**

"We don't need to fight or anything right? We already are a team babe" Gaara said smiling at me.

"You be the eater then" I said annoyed at Gaara's calm attitude for everything.

"Okay" he said back, I glared at him "No wait, I'll be the eater" I said egging him on.

"Okay" he said again. "Wait-" I said as I tried to figure out what just happened.

Duncan cheated in the arm wrestle by using two hands "Gotcha!" he yelled.

"You can be the eater" I said looking disgustedly at the food.

"Okay" he said calmly again

 _What does it take to get you mad!_

Gaara placed his hands behind his back slightly pulling me closer to him.

Duncan kept getting more and more shoved into his mouth

"Could we go a little slower?" he asked distressed.

"1, 2, 3, open" I said holding a spoonful to Gaara.

"Slow down!" Duncan said

"Go faster!" Owen said "They won't count it if we drop it" Heather argued.

I fed spoonful after spoonful to Gaara without hearing a complaint the whole time.

"I am done with the spoon feeding!" Heather said "Lets work with your strength's she said picking the tray up and dumping the food into Owen's mouth.

"The winner's are Heather and Owen" Chris yelled.

"Way to go! You are one champion eater!" Heather said.

"How are you with toilet paper?" Owen asked before running out to the bathroom dragging Heather behind him.

"Last chance to take the wimp key before the 2nd challenge" Chris offered holding it up.

"Dare you!" Duncan yelled.

"Since you and me aren't seeing eye to eye on this challenge maybe we should-" Owen began "Shut it and focus! You aren't getting out of this that easily" Heather said.

"What's the challenge Chris" Gaara said still annoyingly calm.

"On the beach you will find three canoes, one for each team, your challenge is to paddle your canoe while wearing handcuffs all the way to boney island" Chris said laughing.

"Once there you will open a package that is waiting for you, Go!" Chris yelled.

Duncan pulled on the cuffs "I am riding in front sweetheart no arguments" he said, "don't you pull that tough guy stuff with me sweetheart, why don't you just let little Leshawna sit in the front so I can steer?" she asked.

"Little! Are you kidding me? Your-" Duncan started "Oh no no no no no, you do not want to finish that sentence!" Leshawna warned.

Gaara pushed the boat into the water while telling me the best way to do this effectively was with me in the front.

I agreed of course but I didn't want to let him know that.

As we paddled he kept asking me what was bugging me today that I was acting distant

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he asked.

"Will you please shut up!" I yelled glaring darkly at him.

"Woah, harsh" Gaara said blankly staring at me.

"Oh I know! I'm the harsh, scary goth girl who's being all mean and snappish as usual!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't say that" Gaara said confused.

 _I know I am being unreasonable, but c'mon he just cant stop being calm! It's like nothing angers him_

"Welcome to the island guys!" Chris said to us as we all came into shore

"In each bag is a piece of the tiki Beth took back in episode 8" Chris continued.

"She said she returned that!" I yelled up to him trying to cover my eyes from all the sand the chopper was kicking up.

"She lied! She broke it up and flushed it down the septic tank!" Chris yelled back.

"Ewwwwwwww" We all said in unison.

"I know! The pieces all need to be returned to the cave of treacherous terror! And you will want to do it double quick, the longer you have the doll the worse your luck" Chris said.

"Oh ya! One of you has to piggyback the other" Chris yelled. "Enjoy!" Chris added before leaving.

"Hop on cowgirl!" Owen yelled to Heather.

"A guy has got his limits and mine's about 300-" Duncan said before being tackled by Leshawna.

"Okay Gaara if you-" I started before he lowered himself in front of me.

"That's more like it" I said smiling as I got on his back.

He broke into a sprint for about 30 minutes before stopping.

"Need a minute?" I asked

he nodded seeming a bit winded.

"Are we lost? There is no beach on this map here" I said confused.

"I remembered this from our last trip" Gaara said.

Gaara pulled out a camera before taking some pictures.

"what are-" I asked before he took a picture of me.

"That will go good in the scrapbook" Gaara said looking at the camera.

"Scrapbook! Why aren't you taking this seriously!" I yelled throwing the camera into the water.

"What's going on with you? Are you okay?" Gaara asked concerned.

"Look! You don't have to pretend to care okay! I am fine so just leave me alone" I yelled back at him.

"I wasn't pretending, I do care about you" Gaara said looking offended.

"Right, and if we went to the same high school you would still be going out with me and not some other bimbo" I said sarcastically.

"What would make you think I wouldn't?" Gaara asked confused.

"No one else ever wanted me around, not at their parties or as their friends or to date" I listed off annoyed.

"I would!" Gaara said back. "I didn't think that you would want to go to something like that" Gaara admitted.

"Why not? I'm not cool enough?" I asked back offended.

"No, you just seemed like it's not your thing" Gaara answered honestly. "You probably think parties are pretty stupid anyway" he added.

"Well I wouldn't know, I have never been to one" I admitted ashamed looking away.

"You have never been to a party?" Gaara asked shocked.

"No okay! Sometimes I wish I had been. That for one day I could be one of those happy, vapid, girls who get along with everyone that gets all excited to eat massive amounts of sugar and to do Karaoke, and cheerleading, and ponytails! I just don't think its in my DNA" I confessed.

"Partying isn't in your DNA" Gaara said matter-of-factly "It's a state of mind "he corrected.

"Ya?" I asked nervously. "When we get off this island me and Geoff are bringing you to an awesome party!" Gaara said determined.

"Sweet!" Gwen said excitedly "Your getting the lingo down already" Gaara reassured me.

"I am not sure I am ready for the woohoos yet" I said.

"We will work on it together" Gaara said pulling me onto his back before breaking into a sprint again.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him before_

We made it to the cave seeing no one around I panicked.

"This is a disaster! There is no way they haven't already beaten us!" I said dejectedly.

"Hold on" Gaara said putting me down "We can still win this" he added enthusiastically, before throwing the piece into the cave.

I gasped "That was amazing! Woohoo!" I yelled pumping my fist into the air.

"Woohoo!" Gaara yelled back "Ah! Woohoo! Woohoo!" I yelled picking my leg up behind me as Gaara laughed at my show of excitement.

 _I have never seen Gaara let loose before_

Back at the camp

"That's a point for the Gwen and Gaara dream team!" Chris yelled out.

"Yes! That's my partner! High five!" I yelled holding my hand up.

He high fived me back.

"Time for someone to win this thing! The totem poll of shame and humiliation! You must assemble the heads in the order your comrades were voted out" Chris explained taking the sheets off the tables in front of us.

"Unless you want the wimp key! GO!" Chris yelled.

me and Gaara started putting them together in order, although Gaara was the one doing it faster than I could keep up.

"Little miss crazy, they should've made her wear a helmet" Heather said holding up Izzy's carving.

"We aren't there yet" Owen said trying to change the subject.

"Can you believe she is roaming the streets wild?" Heather asked.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Owen said glaring.

"Seriously she is a danger to sane people everywhere" Heather added.

"That's it! Where is the wimp key?" Owen yelled fed up with Heather bad talking Izzy.

"We have a winner!" Chris said holding up Duncan's and Leshawna's arms up "That means anyone can get voted off tonight" Chris said before leaving.

"We had fun didn't we?" I asked hopeful.

Gaara smiled and nodded before kissing me passionately catching me by surprise. Not that I am complaining.

 _I should apologize to him for being so harsh earlier_

 **(Normal POV)**

At the bonfire

"You have all cast you vote and made your decisions the camper who does not get a marshmallow must walk to the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers, that means you are out of the contest and you cant come back ever" Chris explained.

"The first marshmallow goes to..." Chris began.

Duncan

Gaara

"4 campers are left but only three marshmallows" Chris added in for suspense. "The next marshmallow goes to..."

Heather

Owen

"Yup that's one surefire way to wipe a smile off a campers face! Show them a plate that has only one marshmallow on it" Chris said referring to Gwen and Leshawna.

Gaara grabbed Gwen's hand trying to keep her calm.

"I am left with just one marshmallow left, either Gwen or Leshawna is going home tonight" Chris said.

"It's cool! I had a good time!" Gwen said standing up.

"What are you doing! You're wrecking it!" Chris yelled pointing for Gwen to sit down.

She sat down looking pissed off.

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to...Gwen, Leshawna it's time for you to go" Chris said tossing the marshmallow to Gwen.

"What!" Gwen yelled shocked "Are you guys all crazy! Leshawna is the nicest girl in the world!" Gwen protested.

"Bingo sister!" Duncan said pointing to Gwen.

"As if Heather could defeat nice" Owen agreed.

"The power of nice is HUGE! And we aren't worried about you in that department Gwen" Heather said mockingly.

"Don't sweat it girl, just kick Heather's butt for me" Leshawna said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Bye yall!" Leshawna said with a wave.

They all started walking back to the cabins.

"Gaara!" Gwen called running over to him "I have something for you!" she yelled handing him his camera.

Gaara took it smiling "I went back to Boney Island, I'm sorry, there might just be a bit of Lake Wawanakwa in it" Gwen said looking ashamed.

"Makes it a better souvenir right?" Gaara asked with a smirk. "Right" I said agreeing.

"Thanks for today, I am sorry I was so harsh to you when you were just trying to help" Gwen added before turning to leave.

"Wait" Gaara said grabbing her by the shoulder "Say cheese" he said holding the camera in front of them before snapping a picture.

"Looks great" Gwen said looking at it "Good luck with the scrap book" Gwen said leaving.

"Thanks" Gaara said waving to her before turning for his cabin.


	14. The final five

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination**

 _Thoughts_

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The final five**

 **(Gaara's POV)**

Me and Duncan were under the covered area of our cabin while Gwen and Heather did the same at their own.

"Listen up campers! One of the most grueling challenges of any summer camp is the dreaded rain day where all the activities with even a little bit of fun are canceled in favor of the crafts tent" Chris announced over the speakers. "Forecast for tomorrow is rain, rain, rain , more rain followed by, rain. See you all at the crafts tent tomorrow at 0700 hours" Chris said.

Gwen glared hard at the Heather "Frowning like a big baby wont bring Leshawna back y'know, it'll just give you premature wrinkles" Heather taunted. "Oops too late!" she added.

Gwen smirked as she kicked the step Heather was sitting on causing her to mess up her nail polish.

"Why don't you just put us out of our misery and vote yourself off?" Gwen asked venomously.

"So nice to see you two getting along, gives me the warm fuzzies" Duncan said smirking.

"In your dreams skeez" Heather said back.

"Man this stinks, not even Owen could put a shiny happy spin on this weather" Duncan said frowning.

"Speaking of which where is the big guy" Gaara asked looking around.

"No idea" Duncan answered.

We all headed inside the cabins trying to get some rest.

a few hours after I laid down I noticed a distinct swaying as if on a boat

 _What the heck_

I opened the door to my side of the cabin to see the lake surrounding us Heather and Gwen were on their beds floating out into the water.

"Duncan! Get out here!" I yelled hearing him groan.

he opened the door "What's the-woah!" Duncan said as he fell into the water in front of him.

Heather rolled into the water as the bed swayed.

"What the?" Gwen said hearing Heather scream. "Where did all this water come from?" She asked clinging to the bed.

"How should I know? Why don't you ask the leaches?" Heather asked showing her arm covered in leeches before screaming and shaking them off.

"This is so ridiculous it's almost funny" Duncan said before seeing a shark fin surface on the water.

Duncan and Heather quickly swam to the cabin as I helped them up. Gwen still sat on the top bunk of the bed in the water.

"Help!" Gwen yelled freaking out. "Hang on" I said diving into the water and swimming to the bed. I grabbed her and carried her on my back to the cabin placing her on the steps up.

"Thanks" She said out of breath

"Don't men-" was all I got out before being pulled back into the water

 **(Gwen's POV)**

I saw Gaara fall back into the water and not resurface

"Gaara!" I yelled looking for him

"Dude!" Duncan said pointing to the red starting to pool in the water.

Gaara came back out of the water and swam back towards me, the shark fin surfaced as me and Duncan pulled him up onto the deck.

"Quick we need something big and chewy to shove in his mouth" I said looking around.

"Owen!" Heather yelled.

The shark started swimming away before we could find anything "Thank goodness" I said, I hugged Gaara harder than I have ever hugged anyone

"I was so worried" I told him. Gaara started going limp in my arms "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

That's when I saw it. Gaara's left leg had a huge bite mark in it causing him to bleed profusely.

"Oh god" I said panicking, "Quick! Duncan make a tunicate! Heather grab one of Owen's shirts from the cabin!" I ordered starting to put pressure on the wound.

They did as ordered quickly, "Come on! Hang in there!" I said starting to treat the wound.

When we finally stopped the bleeding and made sure he was still breathing we put him in the cabin waiting for him to wake up.

"Man that was crazy" Duncan said relieved.

"You bet it was" I said sharing in his relief.

After about an hour of drifting we washed ashore on a beach somewhere.

"He isn't looking to good in there" Duncan said looking at me

"You should have seen the shark" Gaara said leaning on the doorframe.

"Gaara!" I yelled happy to see he was okay.

"C'mon we have to find a way off this island" Gaara said having made a makeshift crutch out of the bedframe.

"Okay, is anyone else a little creeped by this deserted island?" I asked nervously looking around.

"Please! Anyone can see this is one of Chris's crazy set ups with lame props she said as she kicked a rock.

"Yo drama queen's we have obviously just drifted down stream, the producers will send a search party" Duncan calmly assessed.

 _They left me here to die!_

"Let's just chill until the rescue team arrives" Duncan said laying down on his back.

"What if there isn't a rescue team? What if the producers think we are dead?" I asked "I say we make a raft and try to sail back to camp" I proposed.

"Good call let's get more lost" Duncan said sarcastically "We need to build a raft" I asserted. "We need to stay put" Duncan said again.

"Build a raft!"

"Stay put!"

"Duh! We are not lost, this is just Chris trying to test our ship wrecked survival skills" Heather said "I'm on to you Chris!"

 **(Static)**

"Just to put the record straight those props are not lame and there is no rescue team" Chris said "And to Heather, Ooooo I am so scared!" he sarcastically added.

 **(Static)**

" I am going for a walk" Heather said leaving.

"I am with Gwen on the raft idea, I am not lasting very long without getting this treated" Gaara said struggling to stand up.

"Hey you guys! If you are done yelling at each other I found us a place to rest" Heather called out before screaming.

We ran over or limped in Gaara's case to see what happened. We saw Heather crawling away from a giant dinosaur skull.

"Still think we are downstream from camp?" Gaara asked.

"Okay I have been wrong before" Duncan admitted.

"Isn't it obvious this is just another challenge from Chris?" Heather said poking the skeleton prop hanging in the doorway to the hut she found.

"What's obvious is that we are stranded on a deserted island and that we will die unless we build a raft!" I insisted

"If we are stranded, then obviously the producers are going to rescue us" Duncan said.

"What if they don't know where to look? They aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed in case you haven't noticed" I said back.

"Enough!" Gaara yelled "The only thing that we are gonna be if we keep arguing is dead, why don't we work together to find a way back" he proposed.

"Fine let's form a new rule, every camper for themselves" Duncan said before walking off "Fine!" me and Heather agreed.

Gaara shook his head before helping me build a raft.

After 3 hours, the raft was almost done.

While Duncan and Heather were arguing me and Gaara put the finishing touches on the raft.

Just then we heard a roar coming from further inland.

My stomach started growling

"Whatever that was we are out of here!" I said as me and Gaara started putting the raft into the water.

"You don't even know where you are going!" Heather yelled back.

"Who cares, at least it's not here with you!" I answered back.

"I'll trade you my egg for a ride" Duncan said.

 _Your just lucky I haven't eaten today_

"Deal!" I said quickly.

"You can't just all form an alliance and leave me!" Heather yelled.

"Bye Heather! Good luck!" I said while rowing away.

"No don't go!" Heather pleaded.

We were paddling for some time after that.

Gaara had passed out from exhaustion. "You paddle like a girl!" Duncan yelled.

"If you don't like the accommodations there is the door" I said tilting my head to the side.

"Just give me the oar" Duncan said grabbing it.

"No! It's my raft I row!" I yelled back.

"Well correct me if I am wrong but I think you just rowed us in a big circle, because there is the shore again" Duncan pointed out.

We noticed coconuts that were eaten and left on the beach. "Looks like our deserted island isn't so deserted" I said.

"Which will cost you one omelet" Duncan said grabbing the egg and running.

I grabbed onto it before we both heard the giant bird roaring above us.

"You can have your egg back!" I said pushing it back to him "No, no please I insist" Duncan said pushing it back.

It grabbed Duncan by the back of his shirt while I grabbed a rope from the raft grabbing his leg with it and pulling.

I ended up being pulled too leaving Gaara passed out on the beach.

We were dropped right on top of Heather and Owen

"Owen?" I asked seeing him completely naked and with a full beard.

"My brethren we are finally together again! I shall never let go!" Owen yelled.

Suddenly a giant snake landed on Owen's shoulder

"Oh let me rephrase that" Owen said calmly "Run" he yelled.

We all climbed up onto the hut's balcony.

"What's with the fake beard?" I asked pulling on it "Ow!" Owen yelled.

 **(Gaara's POV)**

Everyone left me on a beach, I walked to the smoke I saw in the distance.

I found Chris and Chef cooking food.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" I yelled at them.

"I can see you are still mad about the shark but don't worry! We have plenty of antibiotics to clean and stich that up for you!" Chris said.

Gwen, Heather, Duncan, and Owen all jumped out of the bushes in attack positons with face paint on.

"Hey guys! It's about time you showed up!" Chris said calmly.

I glared at Gwen and Duncan.

It started raining suddenly.

"I'd invite you in but there is only room for 7, see you at the campfire tonight!" Chris said walking into the RV.

we all walked into the nearby tent. "Before I ask what the heck you guys are doing looking like that, I would like to know why I woke up on a beach ALONE" I calmly asked.

"This pterodactyl looking bird grabbed Duncan so I tried to save him but ended up being pulled along instead" Gwen answered nervously.

I looked at her for a few minutes before walking over to the medicine chest to get myself fixed up.

"I'm sorry" Gwen said wrapping me in a hug. "It won't ever happen again" she reassured kissing me on the cheek.

I smirked at her "I know" I said hugging back.

"Do you mind helping fix me up?" I asked "Sure" she said.

 **(Normal POV)**

At the bonfire

"Well it has been a grueling day campers, Chef and I are worn out. I hoped you learned to valuable lessons, first being always make sure your cabins are secured to the ground, and second the 'every camper for themselves idea' stinks, four heads are always better than one" Chris lectured.

"Lets just get to it tonight" Gaara said impatiently.

"Fine" Chris said holding up 4 marshmallows.

Duncan

Gwen

Heather

"Gaara, Owen, this is the last marshmallow of the evening" Chris said before pausing.

"The last marshmallow goes to..." Chris started.

"Gaara! Owen my man its time to get going" Chris said pointing to the dock.

"Thanks for all the fun you guys" Owen said before walking off toward the boat.

"See ya big man" Gaara said before being grabbed in a bone crushing hug. "I will miss you guys!" Owen yelled as he put him back down.

"Bye Owen" Gwen waved.

"Take care of yourself dude" Duncan said with a wave.

"Looks like you and me against Duncan and Heather" Gwen said to Gaara.

Gaara smirked. "See you tomorrow babe" he said before walking to his cabin.

The next morning

 **(Gwen's POV)**

I woke up from Heather yelling

"How did we get here?" Duncan asked.

"Chris?" I asked looking around.

"Everybody just zip it! How you got here is not your concern!" Chef Hatchet yelled being carried in on a helicopter ladder.

"What happened to Chris?" I asked. "None of your gosh darn business what happened to Chris! I am in charge now! I am going to make you wish you were never born!" Chef yelled back at me.

"Your mission is to find your way out of the forest or die trying!" Chef yelled in Gaara's face

 _They left us in the woods alone! Again! With Heather! I would rather go swimming in the shark infested water!_

"Here's how it works, Team one: Delinquent and Stone-faced" Chef yelled throwing a bag to Gaara and Duncan.

"Team two: Grim and Grimmer!" Chef yelled throwing a bag to me and Heather. "Everything you need is in these bags! You will navigate your way north to basecamp. The first team to touch the camp totem poll wins! Here is a tip, set up camp before nightfall or you won't be able to see your shaking hand in front of your terrified faces" Chef finished.

"Unless you got night vision goggles, but you don't" Chef said holding up a pair as an example laughing.

Duncan ran up to Chef and grabbed him "Please you can't leave us here we won't make it!" he yelled.

"Get a hold of yourself soldier!" Chef yelled before grabbing the chopper ladder again "Good luck troops! Try not to die!" he yelled flying away.

Duncan and Gaara ran off the direction Chef went. "Come back! You can't survive out there you-" Heather yelled.

"Here's and idea, how about you shut up already!" I yelled at her

 **(Normal POV)**

 **(Static)**

Duncan sat in the confessional "I gotta say I was pretty stoked to be paired with Gaara, I mean if you saw a bear who would you rather be stuck with? One of the girls? Or the guy who can take on a sasquatch bare handed without getting a scratch?" Duncan asked.

 **(Static)**

Duncan stole the night goggles from Chef

"Nice" Gaara said.

"Okay so the sun rose in the east so camp is that-a-way!" Duncan said pointing south.

"that's south, camp is that way" Gaara said pointing behind him

"I think your wrong! Now lets move" Duncan said walking away.

"Following the river will take us to camp" Gaara said not moving.

"How about we climb up there and see where the river goes then?" Duncan said.

Gaara nodded.

With the girls

"Camp is north, so we just follow the river! Easy!" Gwen said looking at the compass.

They started following the river.

Back with the guys

They were climbing the cliff, Duncan lost his grip on the cliff falling.

Gaara grabbed his arm before throwing him up top.

"Thanks man" Duncan said breathlessly.

Gaara climbed up next to him "Anytime" he responded also out of breath.

"Look there is the river" Gaara pointed out.

"And there is the girls going the wrong way" Duncan said looking into the binoculars "Typical chicks with no sense of direction, here is a tip check a map!" Duncan yelled to them.

Gaara face palmed. "We would if we had one but this compass says this way is north, y'know where Chef said the camp is!" Gwen yelled back smugly.

"Enjoy the view up there losers!" Heather yelled.

"Told you we should follow the river" Gaara said before diving off the cliff into the river.

"Whatever" Duncan groaned jumping off after him.

They started swimming upriver.

"They are getting away!" Gwen and Heather yelled as they swam past them.

after a few hours of the two teams trapping and tricking each other the girls supplies were stolen.

They came upon giant footprints

"Oh look a sasquatch footprint!" Gwen yelled out dramatically before sneaking over to rustling bushes and pouncing expecting the boys to be hiding.

She ended up on top of a sasquatch head which started screeching and running after Heather who ran at the sight.

Gaara and Duncan where walking through the woods with their night vision goggles on.

Heather came screaming by them causing them to turn around and see Gwen on top of the sasquatch's head.

Gaara tackled the sasquatch to the ground to get it Gwen to safety.

Gaara quickly picked her up and ran.

the guys offered them the supplies since Gwen and Heather acted like they were beaten.

They didn't know that Duncan still had the map hidden though.

Gwen was shaking even next to the fire.

"Here" Gaara offered his sleeping bag to her "Thanks babe" Gwen said.

Heather fell asleep on Duncan. Gaara climbed up into the tree's to keep watch.

The next morning

"Duncan wake up! Our stuff is gone!" Gaara yelled after climbing down from the tree's

They ran towards camp quickly trying to catch up to them, following the scent of food being cooked.

Gaara ran catching up to Gwen and Heather.

"Go for it dude!" Duncan yelled as Gaara passed them.

"Augh!" Gaara cried out as he hit the ground, blood started to soak his pants. Heather touched the totem poll.

"What happened man!" Duncan yelled angrily.

"My leg wound opened up" Gaara said rolling his pants up.

"Girls win guys lose!" Chef announced, "Get yourself to the infirmary and patch yourself up, I will see you at the campfire tonight" he ordered.

At the campfire.

"Here is your invincibility!" Chef yelled tossing marshmallows to Gwen and Heather.

"Now the last marshmallow goes to..." Chef paused.

"Duncan! Your finished!" Chef yelled throwing one to Gaara.

"Right, left, left, right, left, come one do I bear a resemblance to someone who's got all day?" Chef said walking away.

"What can I say you had the chance to rock an alliance with me and you blew it" Heather said uncaring.

"You played the game well, sorry you had to lose for a leg injury" Gwen said fist bumping him.

"Sorry for the loss today" Gaara said fist bumping him as he walked onto the boat.

"You better win this thing! I will be watching" Duncan said to Gaara.

"Looks like we are in the final three" Heather said.

"I hope you know we are going to put you in the ground" Gwen said smirking while leaning into Gaara.

"Whatever" Heather said walking away.

"How is your leg?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"It's fine" Gaara said.

Gwen rolled up his pant leg taking a look at it

"Your sutchering skills need some work" Gwen said smirking.

"I was trained to put holes in things not seal them" Gaara said curtly.

"Let's go fix this up properly" Gwen said having him lean on her for support as she took him back to the cabins.


	15. The end run

**Here it is the final chapter! I hope all of you who have come this far have enjoyed it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination**

Thoughts

Speech

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The end run**

 **(Normal POV)**

"Campers! Welcome to the semifinals! Today we are rewarding you with an all you can eat pancake breakfast!" Chris announced over the camp speakers.

 **(Static)**

Gwen was leaning back against the confessional walls with her legs crossed over each other sketching on her notepad "So I actually made it to the final three, just goes to show how far a bad attitude can get you, ya the money would be awesome, but you know what would be better? Making sure Heather losses!" Gwen said smirking.

 **(Static)**

"Whatever, I knew I would make it to the end! Big shocker! I just can't believe weird goth girl made it with her even weirder boyfriend" Heather said applying makeup to herself "Luckily I am up against the freak show and stoned-faced creep, so they might as well just give me the check I mean come on we all know who is going to win here" she added.

 **(Static)**

" I honestly don't care about winning, I have money, what I didn't have was people to fill the hole left by my uncle's death. That has made these 8 weeks worth it" Gaara admitted with a small smile. "But Heather is definitely going to lose today" Gaara said grinning.

 **(Static)**

Gaara and Gwen picked up their pancakes and sat at the opposite table to Heather.

"so what are you going to do with the money if you win" Gaara asked. "I'll buy camp Wawanakwa just to burn it down and turn it into a graveyard" Gwen answered smirking.

"I think you can find something more productive to do with the money" Gaara joked back.

"We need a plan to deal with Heather, being with you has been fantastic, but 8 weeks of Heather has been about as much fun as a mouthful of impacted molars" Gwen said grimacing.

"With the two of us against her I think our odds are pretty good" Gaara said smirking.

 **(Static)**

"8 weeks with these losers has been cause for insanity but at least now the mothership knows where to find Gwen and prison can take Gaara back to solitary confinement! Honestly I am not worried about beating Gwen, Gaara is the one that has succeeded at almost all the challenges and his ability to consume anything edible concerns me" Heather said disgustedly. "Thankfully Gwen has no skills, she is just a low rate gutter punk with dragon breath and ugly hair!" Heather added smugly.

 **(Static)**

"Heathers only strength is here bottomless pit of mean, I am banking on her pride being her downfall" Gwen said thoughtfully.

 **(Static)**

At the challenge.

"Campers welcome to the semifinals! The producers ran out of insane ways of torturing you, so they asked the ousted campers for ideas, turns out they have a lot!" Chris announced grinning.

"They provided us with the sickest most twisted, and insane dares imaginable for TDI's version of...spin the bottle!" Chris gestured to a wheel with all the campers faces taped onto it.

"What is this grade five? Why don't we all just play 7 minutes in heaven in a skanky basement closet?" Heather sarcastically added.

"Because no one wants to go anywhere near that mouth of yours" Gaara said smirking.

"Each camper will take turns spinning the bottle, the camper you land on determines the dare you will be challenged with. You can take the dare yourself and get a 'get out of dare' freebie or inflict the dare on a fellow camper in hopes of booting them out" Chris explained.

"And if we refuse to do the dare?" Heather asked.

"Oh not a good option, anyone who chickens out of their dare will be sent directly to the dock of shame and go on the boat of losers. Do not go to bonfire, do not collect marshmallow and do not win 100,000 dollars" Chris answered.

 _Wow a sudden death elimination? Good one!_ Gwen thought surprised.

"Okay who is ready to embarrass themselves first?" Chris asked.

"Oh what the heck let's get this over with" Gwen said before Gaara put a hand on her shoulder keeping her placed in her chair.

Gaara stood up and walked to the wheel

"Duncan's dare is...lick Chef's armpit!" Gaara smirked.

"Gaara you can perform the dare yourself or dare one of your competitors to do it, either way someone is licking some armpit in a minute" Chris explained.

"Heather" Gaara said looking right at her with a grin.

Heather looked as if she was about to puke. She walked up and spun the bottle.

"Ezekiel's dare is chew your own toenail slowly" Chris announced.

"Gwen!" Heather said quickly.

"Happy now?" Gwen asked. "Very, I imagine Gaara won't be eager to lock lips with you anytime soon" Heather said smugly.

"It's her toenail, I can deal with that after she rinses her mouth out, at least it wasn't Chef's armpit" Gaara retorted.

"Yeah, your one to talk pit-breath" Gwen added.

Gwen went up next.

"Cody's dare is to drop a tray of ice into your undies and let them melt" Chris said.

"That's it? I can handle that" Gwen said smirking.

Heather was up next

"Tyler's dare is eat jelly out of Chef's bellybutton" Chris said.

"Twice in a row must be harsh" Gaara said smirking.

"Izzy's dare for Gaara is to give a purple nurple to a sleeping bear" Chris said.

"Easy" Gaara said.

Heather used her freebie so she didn't have to lick Chef's toe jam.

"Geoff's dare is to drink juice out of the communal toilet" Chris read.

"Quite the predicament Gwen, do you use the freebie or save it for an even sicker dare down the line?" Chris asked.

"I am going in" Gwen said plugging her nose.

Gwen came back after puking a lot.

"At this rate Gaara is going to need a fumigation squad just to-" Heather started to taunt before Gwen burped in her face causing her to stop.

"I'd kiss her long before I go anywhere near yours when it's clean" Gaara said pissing off Heather.

Gaara spun the bottle.

"Eat dog food"

"Easy enough" Gaara said.

"Dude you could use one of your freebies, or dare it to someone who doesn't have a freebie" Chris said pointing to Heather.

"I have an even better plan" Gaara said before eating the dog food in record time.

"You still have some jelly on your lower lip" Gwen taunted.

"Go put your head back in the toilet!" Heather yelled back.

after another hour of dares

"I can't believe no one has dropped out yet and Gaara had 20 freebies!" Chris said surprised "Gwen and Heather have squat" Chris added.

"Chris! I would like to give away half of my freebies!" Gaara said suddenly.

"Uh okay are you sure?" Chris asked.

Gaara took half of his freebies and gave them to Gwen "Ready to bring down Heather?" he asked smirking, Gwen grinned and nodded.

"They are obviously ganging up on me with dares! There had to be a rule against this sort of thing" Heather yelled angrily.

"Sorry thems the rules, not a rule to be had" Chris said.

Gaara and Gwen gave all their dares to Heather while using their freebies on hers.

Finally she was dared to have her head shaven off by Lindsay

"Lindsay rules!" Gwen yelled.

Heather kicked the razor away at the last second causing it to shave off her hair accidently.

"Well that was an unfortunate accident, looks like Heather is out" Chris announced.

"What are you talking about! He shaved my head!" Heather yelled pointing to her hair.

"True but you didn't accept the dare, if you had you would still be bald, but at least you'd be in the game" Chris explained.

"Tough break Heather?" Gaara asked tauntingly.

Heather screamed in rage "What happened to there being no rules!?" Heather yelled at Chris.

"Ya it's complicated but here is the rub, you lose they win" Chris said pointing to Gaara and Gwen.

"We won!" Gwen yelled grabbing Gaara in a hug.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers!" Heather yelled as she walked off towards the boat.

"And then there were two!" Chris announced.

"Looks like it's just you and me left" Gwen said smiling.

"Ya, we should really go scrub our mouths out before celebrating" Gaara said pulling her along towards the bathrooms.

The next morning

 **(Gaara's POV)**

I walked into Gwen's cabin that morning while she was still sleeping with the scrapbook I made for her done with the acceptation of one last picture of whoever wins.

I placed it onto the table by her bed and walked towards the door.

"Gaara?" I heard her asks as I was leaving

"It's just me, you can go back to sleep it's still pretty early" I said sitting on the end of her bed.

She yawned before rolling back over "see you in the winners circle" I said kissing the top of her head.

3 hours later at the starting line for the final challenge

Me and Gwen stood at the each side of Chris while all the campers who were kicked off chose a side for who they wanted to win.

Heather surprisingly sat on my side "Nice rug" Gwen said tauntingly.

"Oh stuff it goth girl" Heather yelled back.

"Why is Heather smiling like that?" Gwen asked me.

I shrugged "Maybe she likes her new hair" I said sarcastically "Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious, she hates you more than me" I added warning her.

"Ya, thanks for the gift this morning" Gwen said, I smiled at her "Your welcome, it took me awhile to finish it" I said.

"The muffin and the card were a nice touch" She said.

"Muffin? I didn't give you a muffin or a card" I said surprised.

"Then who did?" She asked.

 _Heather_ I venomously glared at her.

"Gaara and Gwen please tell the others what you would do with the money if you win and why you deserve it" Chris said interrupting us.

"Well I guess I am pretty proud of getting this far, if I can survive here the rest of High school can't be that bad" Gwen started.

"I guess I would go traveling and then to university for art history" Gwen said smiling.

"Wow that is really sweet, boring but sweet. Gaara?" Chris said waiting for me to answer.

"Honestly I have more money than I need to last me the next 20 years, the only reason I stayed on this long was to spend time with Gwen" I began

"Awwwww" Most of the girls and DJ said in response

"Boring!" Heather yelled. "If I win I will be giving the money to Gwen since she is going to need it for school anyway" I finished smiling at her

"Aw that is even more boring than Gwen's" Chris said.

"The final challenge has three parts, first you must go shimmy up the poles there and grab your flag, next you will be crossing a 300 meter plank suspended over a deep gorge while carrying an eagles egg!" Chris explained.

"Is that all?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, below is your friendly man-eating sharks" Chris added "You had to ask" Gwen said smirking at me.

"The last part of the race will be to run back here to the finish line the first to cross will be the winner" Chris finished.

"Good luck Gaara, if I had to lose to anyone here it'd be you" Gwen said through one of her beautiful smiles.

"Good luck to you also, I am looking forward to seeing who wins" I said back smiling.

"On your marks...get set...go!" Chris yelled.

We ran to the poles and started climbing, I had mine before she even was able to get up hers, she kept sliding back down.

I looked back at Heather to see her smiling holding a bar of butter

 _So that's how you want to play it then?_

I slid down and walked over to her flag pole and wiped it down with my flag and then waited for her to grab hers.

"What are you doing!" Heather yelled. "If I am going to win it's not going to be because you cheated for me" I said back glaring.

Gwen came down the pole with her flag "Thanks" she said before we dashed off towards the next part.

We both made it to the gorge, "See you on the other side" I said grabbing an egg and beginning to cross.

"I am going to freaking die" Gwen said before starting to cross.

about halfway across she started looking wobbly "Woah!"

"Take your time and get your balance back" I said trying to calm her down "Look at me, just take a second and start again" I said keeping her attention away from the sharks.

An angry eagle started coming around and trying to grab the eggs back from us as we were crossing.

"Step on it!" Gwen yelled as we increased our pace.

"Woah!" Gwen yelled getting off balance again, "Gwen just-" I started as she fell.

I dropped down onto my legs and hung upside-down hanging by the back of my knees grabbing her hand.

"I got you Gwen just take your time and climb back on" I said reassuringly "Okay" she answered back shakily.

after she got back up we made it across and began running towards the finish line.

we were only about half a mile away from the finish line before Gwen fell to her knees grabbing her stomach in pain.

I stopped to see what happened, "What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"My stomach hurts so much, I don't know why" she said back.

"I think that muffin was from Heather" I said glaring in her direction.

I picked Gwen up bridal style and started jogging towards the finish line "You're not out of this yet" I said carrying her.

"The winner is Gwen!" Chris yelled loudly into the bullhorn.

"Why are you doing all this for me? I know we are dating and all but I didn't think anyone would just give away 100,000 dollars for me" Gwen asked shocked.

"Because...I love you Gwen" I said back nervously.

"You...love...me?" She asked back shock evident on her face.

"More than anything in the world" I said back.

"I love you too!" she yelled before pulling me into the most passionate kiss I have ever had.

 **(Normal POV)**

At the final bonfire.

"After 8 grueling weeks it's my pleasure to award this 100,000 dollar check to the last camper standing, Gwen!" Chris announced.

"Gwen I grant to you the final marshmallow" Chris said handing it to her.

"Y'know after I pay for my tuition, there might be enough left for a rocking party and everyone is invited!" Gwen yelled pumping her fists into the air.

"Everyone except Heather" she added as everyone cheered.

"Yo Gaara! You know what its time for?" Geoff asked.

Gaara nodded back smirking at Chris before him and the other guys picked him up and carried him towards the docks

"No, no guys! My hair! Dudes!" Chris yelled in protest.

"One! Two! Three!" they all yelled as they threw him into the water.

"I have been wanting to do that all summer! How do you like that pretty boy!" Chef yelled.

"Oooooh chef" Geoff said in a sing song voice "Your next" Gaara said smirking.

"Oh come on you have to be a little bit happy to see him get dunked?" Gwen asked bumping Heather with her elbow.

"No! Yeah, a bit" Heather admitted.

"You still stink tough" Gwen said smirking at her.

an hour later Gaara and Gwen started walking off together.

"So we love each other" Gwen said "What is going to happen to us after we go home?" Gwen asked nervously.

"We may not see each other for awhile, but we will stay in contact and I will come to visit you as often as possible" Gaara said reassuringly hugging her.

"I love you" Gwen said with a tear running down her cheek as she hugged back tightly.

"How about we finish that scrapbook?" Gaara asked with a smile holding up his camera.

they took a picture of them as they kissed.

"I love you too" Gaara said with a sad smile.

Three months later

 **(Gwen's POV)**

I was still sad about leaving Gaara back on the island we stayed in contact but the past week he has been to busy to talk for long

It was the first day of school I walked back depressingly towards my art class and sat down in the back corner by the window.

"Oh look its Gwen" Tina the twin sister of Heather by attitude alone came up to me with her group of followers behind her.

"Don't start thinking your worth anything now that you won that stupid reality show, everyone knows that was all scripted and you don't actually have a boyfriend" She said tauntingly.

"Just go back to the hole you crawled out of" she added as she walked back to her desk.

The teacher walked in and started to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone welcome back, today we have a-" he started before I plugged in my headphones effectively tuning him out.

I heard all the girls squeal suddenly

 _ugh why does everyone here have to be so annoying_

I felt someone poke my shoulder trying to get my attention as I looked out the window.

"Beat it" I said irritably, Next thing I know I feel someone's lips on my cheek

"What the hell do-" I started before seeing who it was.

Gaara stood right there in front of me "And here I thought you'd be excited to see me" Gaara said with a smirk.

"Gaara!" I yelled grabbing him into a kiss quickly.

"That's more like it" he said through the kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to surprise you! I moved in to the house for sale across the street from you" Gaara answered.

I was so happy all I could do was hug him tightly in response.

"I love you too" Gaara said causing me to laugh.

* * *

 **That's the final chapter everybody! I may be writing an epilogue but haven't decided yet**


End file.
